Répercussions
by Little Bones
Summary: Un tueur en séries se fait arrêter, mais est ce si simple que ça? Son arrestation semble bien trop facile que se cache t il derrière celle ci?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bones sont la propriété exclusive de Kathy Reichs

Elle se retourna, s'adossa à la voiture et le regarda intensément.

_Bones_ ?!? S'étonna-t-il.

_Booth, je… je dois savoir_, commença-t-elle difficilement.

Il lui souriait simplement, et appuya son front contre le sien pour mieux se perdre dans son regard.

_Que voulez-vous savoir ?_ Demanda-t-il espiègle.

_Vous étiez sérieux ?_ Souffla-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine.

'Il va me rendre folle.' Songea-t-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard.

_A quel propos ?_ Fit-il interrogatif et s'éloignant un peu.

_Ce que vous m'avez dit à l'hôpital_, sa phrase mourut en un murmure.

Booth se sentit soudain pris au piège, surpris il ne parvenait qu'à bégayer ce qui la fit sourire. Reprenant contenance, il se racla la gorge et se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle avec sérieux et lui attrapa sa main droite d'un même mouvement. Il serra sa main tendrement, jouant avec la bague qu'il venait de lui offrir par 'amitié'.

'Mon dieu… Non je ne crois pas en dieu. Temperance ce n'est qu'une expression pour formuler son étonnement, reprends-toi' Songea-t-elle l'espace d'un instant.

Le regard sérieux et profond de Booth se perdit de nouveau dans celui de sa partenaire et il pris de nouveau appui contre son front. Sa main s'arrêta de jouer avec la bague, tandis que son regard se déposa sur ses lèvres.

_Temperance,_ murmura-t-il la voix rauque en approchant ses lèvres des siennes…..


	2. Chapitre 1 : 3 Tueurs, 2 cibles

**Petite précision, cette fic se déroule après l'épisode 3x09 (Santa in the slush), donc risque de spoiler.**

**Autre notion de temps, nous sommes à la mi-janvier au début de ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 1 : 3 Tueurs, 2 cibles. 

… Un mois auparavant…

Booth et Brennan sont au Royal Dinner et discutent de leur dernière affaire.

-Difficile d'épingler un professionnel.

-Surtout s'il utilise de l'acide pour, commença le Dr. Brennan

-Bones ! Passez-moi les détails merci, l'interrompit Booth.

Brennan sourit amusée.

-Néanmoins utiliser la même méthode entraîne, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un automatisme qui, forcément, conduira à des erreurs, poursuivit-il clairement.

-Et la sienne a été de négliger une blessure récente. Glissa-t-elle.

-Son sang s'est alors retrouvé mêlé à celui de sa dernière victime, affirma Booth.

-Cela prouve qu'il était présent, certes, mais du reste… rétorqua Brennan

-Lors de la perquisition de son domicile, nous avons fait main basse sur un arsenal d'armes, sans permis pour certaines, dont celles qui ont été utilisées pour les meurtres. De plus nous avons aussi trouvés des produits chimiques, rares, dangereux, et sans équivoque quant à leur utilisation…. Sans parler de son, pardon, de ses comptes bancaires, expliqua Booth.

-Rationnellement parlant, comment, et pourquoi, un homme pareil, toujours tiré à trois épingles…

-Quatre épingles, Bones, tiré à quatre épingles, la reprit-il.

-Peu importe c'est la même chose. Donc comment un tel homme, prenant soin de ses affaires, et si méticuleux, peut-il faire une telle erreur, c'est illogique, rétorqua-t-elle.

-A moins qu'elle ne soit intentionnelle, suggéra Booth.

-Dans quel but ?

'C'est vrai ! Attraper un si gros poisson de cette façon semble totalement inconcevable, illogique.' Songea Booth

Brennan semblait, elle aussi, pensive.

-Et si… Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Je vous en prie Bones poursuivez, sourit Booth.

-Et si… Ca me paraît tellement irrationnel que je n'ose penser que je vous dis ça, commença-t-elle nerveuse.

-Si vous ne dites rien, je ne pourrai pas vous dire, intervint-il.

-Et si cet homme avait agit ainsi pour pouvoir approcher une autre cible, ou son commanditaire.

-Ca pourrait coller, mais selon quelle variante ? Cible ou chef ? Affirma Booth pensif.

-Quelle est votre idée ?

-Je ne sais pas trop pour le moment, je vais approfondit l'enquête sur ce point. Cependant, je dois vous avouer que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

Brennan sembla de nouveau songeuse.

-N'y pensez plus, la rassura-t-il en lui attrapant sa main.

Surprise, elle leva sa tête vers lui et sourit tandis qu'il déposa un baisé sur celle-ci. Toujours souriante, elle le remercia et retira délicatement sa main des siennes.

-Booth, il se fait tard. Je dois rentrer.

-Je vous raccompagne Bones, sourit-il encore sous le charme.

-Je vous remercie, mais ma voiture n'est pas loin, rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher l'émotion qu'avait suscité en elle ce baisé.

Ce simple contact la troublait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu se l'avouer.

-Bones, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant pâlir légèrement.

-Oui… Je… Oui. Bégaya-t-elle nerveuse, en se levant.

Booth l'imita.

-Bien. Allons-y alors.

Ce disant, il lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules et ils sortirent ainsi du restaurant.

…

La neige se mit à tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture de Brennan.

-Booth… Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dit-il en déposant un baisé sur son front avant de la lâcher à contrecœur.

-Bonne soirée Bones.

-Vous de même Booth.

Un sourire lui indiqua qu'elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, souriant à son tour il la salua une dernière fois et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle le regarda partir un pincement au cœur.

'Calme-toi Brennan, c'est ton partenaire… Rien de plus.' Elle soupira longuement et se retourna pour ouvrir sa voiture, et là, elle vit un reflet inquiétant.

En un éclair, elle su que l'homme aperçut dans sa vitre n'était pas net. Il suivait quelqu'un et son allure était inquiétante. Elle fit volte-face et observa l'homme prendre le même chemin que son partenaire.

'Booth… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence voyons !… Non… Ce type sent mauvais… Ce n'est pas logique, on ne peut pas sentir un homme en le voyant… Arrête de réfléchir Brennan, agit…'

Agitée par ses émotions, et ce drôle de sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, elle courut à son tour à la suite des deux hommes. Sa voiture n'était pas loin et elle eut vite fait de les rattraper. Booth semblait ne rien avoir vu, ou entendu. L'homme, qu'elle ne sentait pas, s'était arrêté à un dizaine de mètres de lui, sur le trottoir d'en face, près d'un arbre. Il avait une main dans la doublure de son manteau.

Une sombre pensée agita le cerveau de Brennan et lorsqu'elle le vit sortir son arme, elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle était plus près de cet homme que de Booth et ne vit qu'une solution.

-SEELEY, cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers le tueur.

Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu mieux convenir à cet instant.

Les deux hommes réagirent en même temps. Booth se retourna brusquement. Cette voix…

Il aperçut alors sa partenaire courir vers un homme qui pointait une arme vers lui et dont l'attention venait d'être détourné. Il sortit son arme à son tour et visa.

Surpris par ce cri féminin, le tueur tourna son visage et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la femme qui était avec sa cible au restaurant. L'instant d'après il était à terre, sonné, sans avoir compris comment.

-Elle est folle, grommela Booth en s'approchant d'eux rapidement.

Le danger était toujours présent, l'homme n'avait pas encore lâché son arme. Enervée, elle lui écrasa la main et repoussa l'arme de son autre pied.

-Sale garce, pesta l'homme.

-Bones vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Booth en tenant en joue l'homme à terre.

-Oui et vous ?

Booth remarqua une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oui !

Elle retira lentement son pied de la main de cet homme qui grimaça de plus belle.

-Debout, intima Booth.

L'homme ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et secoua sa main droite meurtrie. Brennan recula légèrement, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Soudain, un bruit et une sensation attirèrent l'attention de Booth… Près de son véhicule se tenait un autre homme, cigarette à la main qui le salua tout comme il semblait amusé par la scène. Booth sentit que sa présence n'est pas une simple coïncidence. Aidé par le lampadaire à côté de son véhicule, Booth le dévisagea rapidement.

-Faites attention, glissa-t-il furtivement à l'attention de Brennan.

Et là, tout s'accéléra. Elle détourna brièvement son attention, jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la route. L'homme près d'eux eut alors un sourire narquois. Néanmoins le mauvais sort était contre lui. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le bras de Brennan, pour s'en servir comme otage certainement, elle lui fit voir trente-six chandelles… Cette tentative d'agression fit oublier la présence du deuxième homme à Booth un bref instant. Brennan se secoua la main droite douloureuse suite au coup qu'elle venait de donner. En face l'homme à la cigarette avait sorti son arme et la visait. Booth se jeta sur elle, la poussant au sol et tirant en même temps. Deux coups de feux claquèrent…Elle sentit un léger toucher sur le visage sans savoir encore ce dont il s'agissait.

Sans attendre de voir s'il avait atteint sa cible, le tireur pris la fuite, atteint au bras par l'action de l'agent spécial.

-Bones ? S'enquit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Merci… Répondit-elle notant une pointe de douleur dans sa voix.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la sentit trembler.

-Chut, je suis là. La rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller au réconfort dans la chaleur des bras de son partenaire, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Très peu après, elle se détacha de lui à regrets.

-Merci Booth. Affirma-t-elle avec plus de conviction que tantôt.

Elle réalisa soudain que l'homme à la cigarette avait détourné leur attention, et l'agresseur de Booth était revenu à lui. Il était juste derrière Booth, le regard meurtrier, la pointe d'un poignard étincelait dans sa main gauche, près à pourfendre sa cible avec. D'un geste vif elle repoussa Booth sur sa gauche, qui tomba surpris, tandis que le poignard arrivait dangereusement, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup.

Elle sentit la lame lui mordre l'épaule droite et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Avant qu'il ne retire son arme pour réitérer son geste, elle oublia sa douleur et lui attrapa la main pour lui empêcher tout mouvement.

Booth se releva, un tantinet désorienté et ne put constater que son accumulation d'erreur dans cette soirée. Sa partenaire luttait contre ce type malgré sa douleur. A chaque à-coup qu'il donnait pour récupérer son arme, la douleur s'amplifiait, mais elle ne lâchait pas, consciente que si la lame sortait de la blessure l'hémorragie serait plus importante.

-Tigresse, vociféra-t-il en la frappant au visage.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour empêcher le coup d'arriver, et cru que sa joue allait exploser. Alors qu'il allait recommencer, elle anticipa son geste et envoya son pied dans ses parties sensibles.

-Ouch ! Murmura Booth en grimaçant malgré-lui, ayant retrouvé une certaine stabilité.

L'agresseur en lâcha son arme et se plia en deux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Haletante, elle recula et s'adossa à l'arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

Booth mourait d'envie d'aller voir la blessure de Brennan de plus près, mais cet homme au sol était une gêne. Il le traîna de l'autre côté et le menotta au lampadaire, puis il appela un véhicule en renfort avant de retourner près de sa partenaire. La neige redoubla d'intensité.

-Laissez-moi voir.

Elle devina de la colère, de la culpabilité, de la douleur et de la peur dans sa voix.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Hôpital

**_Merci à vous ami(e)s lecteurs (lectrices). Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère continuer à vous rendre la pareille. Bonne lecture à vous._**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Hôpital.

Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux tendrement, laissant apparaître sa joue meurtrie. Elle allait avoir un sacré coquard.

-Une fois que mes collègues l'emmèneront, je vous conduirais à l'hôpital, affirma-t-il en lui essuyant son visage avec un mouchoir.

-Ca va aller Booth… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas avec ce poignard dans votre épaule, ni l'autre homme qui court toujours.

-Qui vous dit qu'il en avait après moi ? S'exclama-t-elle en frissonnant.

-… Je… Ca ! Avoua-t-il en lui montrant le mouchoir qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Elle regarda le mouchoir incrédule. Du sang, c'était du sang. Elle se sentit pâlir et leva son visage vers le sien, cherchant une réponse à une question qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer. Comme s'il avait deviné, Booth lui montra son bras gauche.

-Vous… Booth… Je…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Le type en face m'avait pour cible, vous m'avez sauvé. L'autre en avait visiblement après vous, je vous ai répondu la pareille… Nous sommes presque à égalité, ironisa-t-il.

-Je… Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle difficilement tandis que le renfort demandé arrivait.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle était nauséeuse et ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton.

-Ne bougez pas je reviens, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

'C'est tout de même bizarre pour être une simple coïncidence. Deux tueurs, deux cibles et ça dans la même soirée… Pas n'importe laquelle du reste mais celle où nous venons d'arrêter un autre tueur…' Songea-t-il en traversant.

De l'autre côté, il expliqua la situation à son collègue qui emmena ensuite le suspect. Il regarda la voiture partir et retourna près de sa partenaire. Elle venait alors de se laisser glisser au sol pour s'asseoir sur le trottoir enneigé. Elle tremblait, il la trouva effroyablement pâle.

-Vous allez bien ? S'enquit il inquiet.

-Il fait froid, murmura-t-elle.

-S'asseoir dans la neige ne vous aidera pas Bones, dit-il anxieux.

Il l'aida à se relever et lui pris la main gauche.

-Venez Bones ! Ne restons pas là.

-Merci encore Booth, répliqua-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude dans sa voix.

Elle se laissa guider vers la voiture, resserrant imperceptiblement sa main dans la sienne.

-Non Bones. C'est moi.

Elle sourit simplement, mais péniblement.

-A propos, vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Moi ? J'ai fait ça ? Non vous plaisantez, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le siège.

Sans répondre, il referma la portière derrière elle et alla s'installer à son tour.

-Sérieusement… Oui vous l'avez fait.

Elle imita le poisson et le regarda les yeux ronds, mais la fatigue se lisait aussi sur son visage, et Booth y devina de la douleur. Elle détourna soudainement les yeux, gênée. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans un silence à la fois relaxant et inquiétant.

A peine arrivés sur place et tandis qu'ils sortaient du véhicule, Brennan eut un malaise.

Booth était en train de fermer sa portière lorsque Brennan sortit difficilement. Elle haletait du fait de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Sa vision se fit soudainement flou, elle se sentit vaciller.

-See… Seeley…, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il leva la tête vers sa partenaire et la vit chuter lentement.

-Bones, s'écria-t-il en faisant le tour de la voiture d'un bond.

-Bones, répéta-t-il en lui tapotant la joue… Sans réaction.

-Temperance…appela-t-il avec anxiété.

Rien, toujours rien.

Sans plus attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et grimaça. Se moquant de sa propre douleur, il combla le peu de distance qui les séparer des urgences. Il y entra en trombe faisant réagir la standardiste rapidement. Elle fit signe à des infirmiers et un urgentiste, alors en pause café, qui laissèrent tomber leurs tasses et arrivèrent avec un brancard sur lequel Booth déposa sa partenaire délicatement.

-Que s'est-il passé, S'enquit l'urgentiste en vérifiant les constantes de Brennan.

-Agression à l'arme blanche, ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit Booth plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

-… Elle vient de perdre connaissance, rajouta-t-il plus doucement, l'air navré par son comportement.

-Bien, laissez-nous nous occuper d'elle et allez vous faire soigner, lui signifia l'urgentiste qui avait remarqué la blessure de Booth.

Booth s'arrêta et regarda le brancard entrer dans une salle.

-Et m…e, jura-t-il tout bas.

…

Femme 30-40 ans. Sérieuse blessure au poignard dans l'épaule… Arme encore présente. Présence d'un hématome au visage. Œdème apparent sur la main droite. Pouls 65. Tension légèrement basse. Vient de perdre connaissance, annonça l'urgentiste à ses collègues qui venaient de le rejoindre.

…

Le temps passa…

Booth grommelait, il avait envie de tout envoyer balader… Il ressentait l'agitation régner autour de sa partenaire au travers de la porte en face de lui. Il s'assit brusquement sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il souffla longuement. Comment avait-il fait pour baisser sa vigilance à ce point… La réponse lui semblait évidente, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre… Elle lui faisait perdre la tête… Lorsqu'il sentit un léger toucher sur son bras blessé, il sortit de sa réflexion.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura l'infirmière à ses côtés en remarquant ses yeux rougis.

Elle venait de sortir de la salle où les médecins soignaient sa partenaire. Aucun point vital n'était atteint.

-Suivez-moi, lui indiqua-t-elle avant de poursuivre, vous avez besoin de soins.

Booth se laissa mener dans une petite salle, ne prêtant guère attention aux gens qu'il croisait, trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa partenaire. Il ne sentit même pas la délicatesse dont avait fait preuve l'infirmière pour le soigner. Ce ne fut que lorsque les soins furent terminés qu'il s'en rendit compte.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en se relevant et en remettant sa chemise.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là. Votre amie vient de revenir à elle. Elle est très remontée et ne fait que vous demander.

'Oups ! Ca c'est ma Bones.' Songea Booth qui retrouva alors le sourire.

-Et sa blessure… Sa perte de connaissance, demanda-t-il nerveux en suivant le médecin dans le couloir.

-Tout va bien. Elle va devoir éviter les mouvements brusques pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir sa plaie. Sa perte de connaissance est liée à la douleur et à l'hémorragie. Quant à sa main droite… Votre copine a frappé un mur en béton ? Demanda le médecin perplexe.

Booth le regarda avec sérieux.

-D'un, ce n'est pas ma 'copine', mais simplement ma partenaire. Nous travaillons ensemble. De deux, elle a frappé son agresseur.

-Oh ! En vous voyant avec elle j'aurai juré le contraire... L'agresseur doit avoir une sacrée mâchoire… Bref. Votre… collègue… ne pourra pas utiliser sa main droite un bon moment. Ses os sont fracturés mais ne nécessitent pas une intervention chirurgicale, toutefois nous avons été obligé de la mobiliser. Si votre amie est droitière cela risque de l'handicaper, surtout pour manger.

-Je comprends pourquoi elle est remontée, remarqua Booth alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre pièce.

-Elle va pouvoir sortir rapidement ? Demanda-t-il ensuite posément.

Le médecin le regarda en souriant.

-Oui. Elle peut d'ores et déjà sortir, rétorqua-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Brennan regarda la porte s'ouvrir. Etait-ce de nouveau ce médecin ? Elle ne put empêcher une larme de naître en voyant son partenaire.

-Booth vous voilà enfin, hurla-t-elle presque en le voyant entrer.

Il remarqua une pointe d'amertume, une note d'ironie, une larme de joie et un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous retrouver en bonne santé Temp… Bones.

Elle le regarda avec intensité tandis que le médecin les laissa seuls. Oui, elle était contente de le retrouver. Oui elle aurait voulut se jeter dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant son regard charmeur.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête navrée.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Bones ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Mieux… Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

-Votre malaise inquiète les médecins, commença sobrement Booth pour la faire maronner.

-… Arrêtez Booth, votre petit sourire mesquin n'est pas convaincant.

-Avouez que vous y avez cru, dit-il amusé en se levant.

Il l'avait vu passé d'une nervosité certaine à un sourire enjoué. Elle su qu'il avait dit ça pour la 'provoquer', il aimait ça et elle… Sans doute aussi. En tout cas, ça avait pour effet, à chaque fois, de lui faire oublier ses soucis.

-Booth… Merci.

-Vous venez Bones ? Demanda-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Bones, sourie-t-elle en se levant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Booth se plaça à sa gauche et enroula son bras derrière son dos, sa main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, néanmoins…

-Doucement Booth, grimaça-t-elle en cachant un rictus de douleur.

-Désolé, rétorqua-t-il en faisant glisser sa main pour l'attraper par sa taille.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

…

-De simples partenaires de travail, s'amusa à répéter le médecin en les regardant partir.

L'infirmière sourit à cette remarque.

…

De nouveau dans la voiture, Booth et Brennan soufflèrent. Brennan regarda l'heure. Il allait être une heure du matin.

-Je vous raccompagne ? Demanda Booth.

-… Avec plaisir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Début de piste ?

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà quant à la conversation entre Booth et Brennan qui suivra. Je n'ai aucun grief contre les policiers.

Sinon les prochaines mises à jours risquent de prendre un peu plus de temps, je reprends le boulot demain. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Début de piste ?

Le lendemain matin, institut Jeffersonien.

-Whooo… Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ma chérie ? Demanda Angéla en arrivant.

Il est vrai que, d'une part son coquard état difficilement dissimulable, et quant à sa main droite…

-Rien de grave. Booth et moi avons juste été pris pour cibles par des tueurs. Répondit-il sobrement.

-Rien de grave ! Tu as un visage à faire peur, ta main est sans doute cassée…

-Elle l'est, l'interrompit Temperance.

Angéla soupira longuement.

-Et tu appelles ça rien de grave.

-Tu l'as déjà dit Ange.

-Oh chérie !

Angéla la serra dans ses bras, Brennan tua un gémissement de douleur et lui rendit la pareille.

'Inutile de lui parler du coup de poignard elle m'en ferai tout un drame.'

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à me le demander.

-Oui Ange, je le ferai.

Brennan regarda son amie sortir de son bureau et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule douloureuse.

En sortant, Angéla croisa Booth. Il avait la figure pâle tout autant fatiguée que celle de Temperance, l'œil au beurre noir en moins.

-Longue nuit ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui… Où est Bones ? Répondit-il. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler.

-Dans son bureau, rétorqua Angéla

C'est là qu'elle remarqua le geste de son amie. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit…

-Une nouvelle affaire ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec curiosité et cachant difficilement son inquiétude.

-Pas vraiment… Plutôt une autre pas encore totalement terminée.

-Ok.

Booth la salua et entra dans le bureau.

-Bonjour Bones.

-Bonjour Booth.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Fatiguée, et vous ?

-Fatigué… Et votre épaule ?

-Douloureuse… Je crois qu'il va m'être difficile de la cacher à Angéla.

La mémoire de Booth remonta quelques heures plus tôt. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait tomber, certes assez brusquement pour l'étourdir, il aurait pris le poignard de plein fouet et sans doute qu'il…

-Je le crois aussi. Sourit-il

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène si tôt ? Nous avons un nouveau cas ?

-Pas vraiment… Juste quelques renseignements sur un de nos agresseurs.

-Lequel ?

-Celui sur lequel vous vous êtes cassée la main.

-Je vous écoute. Déclara-t-elle sur la défensive

-C'est un professionnel.

-Je ne comprends pas… En quoi est-ce un professionnel ?

-C'est un tueur professionnel. Un tueur à gages si vous préférez.

-Parce que tuer est un métier ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Elle leva les sourcils, intriguée.

-Des gens payent pour que d'autres, comme lui, éliminent des personnes qu'ils estiment gênantes, dangereuses, pour leur sécurité, leur confort personnel.

La tension commençait à monter, sans s'en rendre compte il avait haussé la voix.

-En quoi suis-je dangereuse ? Vous je veux bien… Vous êtes policier ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en criant presque. Elle n'aimait guère le ton qu'il employait.

-Je suis un agent spécial du bureau fédéral d'investigation, pas un 'policier'. Et vous, vous avez le chic pour vous retrouver mêler à de sombres histoires. Vous agissez trop impulsivement.

Sa voix était cassante.

-Parce que recevoir un coup de poignard pour vous sauver la vie c'est trop impulsif ? Vous croyez que vous défouler sur moi arrangera les choses. Lança Brennan hors d'elle.

Brennan n'écoutait alors que sa colère, elle avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Elle voulut poser ses mains sur les hanches, mais ne posa que la gauche. La droite resta le long de son corps.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre les… tourtereaux… mais tout le labo vous entend.

-Angéla ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson avec confusion.

Le rouge de colère vira au rouge d'embarras.

-Bye-bye, s'éclipsa-t-elle pour éviter leurs foudres.

Elle en avait assez entendu de toute façon. Elle espéra une chose, que son intrusion les calme un peu.

Un silence gênant régna dans le bureau du Docteur Temperance Brennan. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil tandis qu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Bones, voudriez-vous m'écouter ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Je vous écoute Booth, mais ne me criez pas dessus comme ça. Une main immobilisée ne m'empêchera pas de vous botter le derrière, ironisa-t-elle.

-J'attends de voir ça, répliqua-t-il à la fois moqueur et sérieux.

Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire.

-Cet homme s'appelle Alvarez. Jusqu'à la déculottée que vous lui avez mise hier il…

-La déculottée ?

-Oui. Mettre une déculottée à une personne c'est le battre.

-Oh ! Ok.

-Donc jusqu'à la 'déculottée' que vous lui avez mise hier, il n'avait jamais raté sa cible. Il est l'auteur de plusieurs meurtres.

-Comment la sait-on ? Questionna-t-elle intriguée.

-Jusqu'à présent de simples indices avaient permis de remonter jusqu'à lui mais sans pouvoir l'inculper. Le fait d'avoir récupérer son arme a sonné son heure. Vous avez été chanceuse sur ce coup là.

-C'est plutôt vous Booth.

-Temp… Bones, je vous dois la vie et ça je ne l'oublierai pas. Lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle grimaça et étouffa un gémissement.

-Seel… Booth doucement, le réprimanda-t-elle alors qu'il ôta sa main de son épaule blessée.

-Temperance… Murmura-t-il

-Tant que celui qui a engagé Alvarez n'est pas encore connu, j'aimerai que vous restiez vigilante. Sa voix cachait mal son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Alvarez en avait après vous, pas moi.

-Je pense que le deuxième homme travaille pour la même personne.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça

-Une intuition !

-Une intuition ? Répéta-t-elle avec étonnement.

-Oui. Et que vous le croyez ou non, mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé. Je dois y aller. Appeler moi avant de quitter l'institut.

-Je sais me défendre Booth.

-Bones s'il vous plaît, faites ce que je vous demande.

-Bien. Soupira-t-elle longuement.

………..

_A l'autre bout de la ville_.

-Bien monsieur.

-Qu'en est-il de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur ? Demanda un homme, une cicatrice au visage.

-… Ils vont bien monsieur. Votre belle-sœur semble prendre la nouvelle avec une certaine assurance.

-Et mon frère ?

-Votre belle sœur l'a aidé à surmonter cette terrible tragédie, avoua l'autre personne un bandage au bras gauche.

…………

_En prison_

-Je vois. Gageons que le temps ne joue pas en leur défaveur.

L'homme à la cicatrice n'était pas sans ignorer que ses conversations téléphoniques étaient surveillées. Il devait jouer un jeu serré surtout à proximité des gardiens.

-Mon temps est fini l'ami, je dois y aller. Rajouta-t-il tandis que le gardien lui faisait signe.

'Ainsi ils ont échoué… Effectivement.' Songea-t-il en apercevant un autre prisonnier passer devant lui. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et une main bandée. Ils échangèrent un regard qui fit frissonner le nouveau venu.

'L'agent Booth et cette 'Bones' semblent être coriace. Plus que prévu, puisque Alvarez et Jack ont échoué, je crois que je vais devoir me débrouiller seul. Bien entendu après m'être débarrassé de mon autre problème… Une chose une autre, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne.' Pensa-t-il en se laissant guider jusqu'à sa cellule.

Il eut l'heureuse surprise d'y trouver une vieille connaissance et cacha un rictus de plaisir. L'homme qui faisait face blêmit en apercevant son collègue de chambrée. Il ne voulait pas rester avec lui, surtout après l'échec cuisant qui l'avait conduit ici. Le gardien ne prêta pas attention à ses supplications et les laissa en 'tête à tête'.

L'homme à la cicatrice regarda son collègue machiavéliquement.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Explications entre 'amis'

**_Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews. :oD J'essaierai de mettre au moins un nouveau chapitre en ligne le Week-end prochain. En attendant bonne lecture. ;o)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Explications entre 'amis'.

…Quartier de haute sécurité, aile ouest…

-Salut ma poule, susurra l'homme à la cicatrice.

-Ne m'approchez pas bégaya l'homme au coquard.

-Doucement ma poule, je ne vais pas te manger… _Du moins pas pour le moment_… Je veux juste… Discuter.

L'homme au coquard était blanc comme un linge. Il savait déjà que juste 'discuter' lui éviterai le pire un instant mais le conduirait inéluctablement vers … la mort.

-O… Ok, balbutia-t-il bien malgré-lui.

-Tu as un visage terrifiant… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

'Aïe… Directement. Je suis condamné… Et si je mens il va vite s'en rendre compte… Il ne me laisse pas le choix.'

-Juste une chose… Avant de commencer ton histoire, évite l'utilisation de certains mots. Sinon tu risques de te retrouver plus vite à l'infirmerie.

L'homme en tressaillit malgré-lui.

-J'ai… J'ai eut un souci avec des… amis.

-Ca, c'est facile à deviner, ironisa son interlocuteur, mais encore ?

-J'ai échoué, laissa-t-il tomber. _Fichu pour fichu…_

-… C'est-à-dire ?

-Mon plan était pourtant parfait.

-Pas si parfait que ça…

-Oui ! J'en suis le premier à m'en être rendu comte… Il y avait une variable dans l'équation que j'ai très mal prise en considération…

-Une variable ? Laquelle ?

-La réaction d'une amie… Assez surprenante et… violente.

-C'est Elle qui vous a malmenée ainsi ? Mon pauvre ami, ironisa l'homme à la cicatrice.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je lui ai rendu la pareille… Je lui ai même laissé un souvenir de plus, sourit le narrateur diaboliquement.

Il n'était pas près d'oublier le visage de son amie tordu par la douleur… Certes elle n'avait pas crié, mais c'était un régal pour les yeux. (NdA : Qui a dit sadique ?) Qui plus est, et de toute façon il n'aimait pas la facilitée… La partie avait été diablement pimentée.

-Un souvenir de plus ?

-Une … cicatrice qui ne lui fera pas oublié cette soirée…

-Je vois… Dites-moi une chose, pourquoi ne pas avoir filé alors que vous auriez pu ?

-Comment le savez vous ?

-J'ai reçu un appel de Jack !

L'homme au coquard soupira.

-Ma fierté en avait pris un coup. C'est vrai, j'aurai pu laisser tomber et prendre la fuite mais… Me faire battre par une femme ce n'est pas très… glorieux. Alors j'ai voulut aller jusqu'au bout de ma… mission… C'est là que mon amie est intervenue pour la seconde fois… Et c'est suite à cette intervention qu'elle gardera ce souvenir tranché dans le vif. (NdA : Si je puis dire.)

-…

-Oh ! Autre chose… Mes amis semblent être plutôt proches…

-Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont partenaires…

-Si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre, ce ne sont pas de simples partenaires. Leurs gestes, leurs regards laissent penser à … plus.

-Ne confondez-vous pas avec l'inquiétude qu'un ami peut avoir ?

-Non ! La voix de mon amie, que je pensais très distante, a eut une consonance d'inquiétude supplémentaire… Ce n'était pas celle d'une 'simple' amie…

-Et dans l'autre sens ?

-Dans l'autre sens ?

-Oui… Son compagnon ?

-Ses gestes trahissent le fond de sa pensée plus que l'inverse.

-Intéressant. En résumé, et si j'en crois vos paroles, et celles de Jack, vous avez faillit sans faillir. Cela vous laisse droit à un peu plus de répit mon cher Alvarez.

La lividité revint sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Je ne faillirai plus.

-Je n'en doute pas.

…Retour à l'institut Jeffersonien…

Depuis sa conversation houleuse avec Booth et l'intervention d'Angéla, le docteur Temperance Brennan était à prendre avec des pincettes. Tout le monde avait, effectivement, entendu mais personne n'osait poser de questions… Certes elle s'était 'calmée', mais…

Penchée au-dessus de l'inconnue N°103, elle ressentait la tension de son équipe. Elle avait d'abord décidé de ne pas y prêter attention, demandant à Hodgins et Zack de faire quelques analyses supplémentaires. Puis le docteur Saroyan était arrivée à son tour. Elle avait eut vent de la conversation et voulut avoir quelques informations supplémentaires.

En arrivant près du Docteur Brennan et de son équipe, elle constata ses blessures, du moins celles apparentes, et au vu du regard qu'elle échangea avec elle, ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger… Néanmoins, le docteur Saroyan avait son mot à dire et n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

-Docteur Brennan, je devine que vous ne voulez pas en parler, mais j'aimerai connaître certains… détails. Dès que vous aurez une minute venez me voir dans mon bureau. Et une dernière chose, prenez quelques jours de repos, vous en avez besoin ... Ce n'est pas un conseil Docteur Brennan.

Ce disant, elle retourna dans son bureau prudemment, laissant le docteur Brennan sans voix… Le Docteur Saroyan venait, presque, de lui donner un ordre…

-Tempe, essaya Angéla moins choquée que son amie par l'attitude de Camille.

-Chérie, tu sais… D'un côté elle n'a pas totalement tort.

Brennan tourna la tête vers son amie qui soupirait. Elle n'avait pas lâché le crâne de l'inconnue 103 qu'elle tenait fermement de sa main gauche.

-Ceci dit, j'ai l'impression que tu prends ce 'propos' comme une punition, et ce n'en est pas une. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, même si tu ne le vois pas.

Avec précaution, elle reposa le crâne à sa place et retira sa paire de gants. Angéla devina que le moment de parler était plus propice.

-Tu viens ? Proposa Angéla en levant la tête vers la plateforme.

Brennan approuva mais resta sur la défensive… Si il y avait une personne à qui elle pouvait en parler c'était bien elle… Hormis Booth bien entendu.

Sur la plateforme, Angéla s'installa face à son amie. Brennan aurait bien croisé ses bras mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de son mouvement. Son épaule devenait trop douloureuse pour ne pas y prêter d'attention. Angéla nota de suite le geste de son amie ainsi que la grimace qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

-Tempe, je ne sais pas par où commencer….

-Je crois que je vais le faire à ta place.

Brennan soupira un long moment puis raconta la mésaventure de la veille, n'omettant aucun détail.

-Woo… Angéla en resta bouche bée.

-Angéla ?

-Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Sauver la vie de Booth.

-Je... Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. C'était… impensable !

-Qu'as-tu ressentie ?

-Le besoin d'agir…

-Je sens un 'mais' arriver.

Brennan sourit à la remarque avant de continuer.

-Mais actuellement, ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai eut l'impression qu'il me reprochait de l'avoir sauvé.

-Non Tempe. Ce n'est pas un reproche dans le sens où tu l'entends.

-…

-Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il est en colère, mais contre lui.

-Ca n'a pas de sens.

-Si… Etant un agent du FBI, et un ancien ranger, il aurait pu éviter cet incident… Il aurait pu éviter que tu ne sois blessée. Le coup de poignard aurait pu t'être fatal et ça… Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

-Mais il ne l'a pas été.

-Tempe…Il n'a pas tort sur une chose… Ton côté impulsif.

-Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir Ange.

-Sur la première agression oui… Tu aurais pu simplement te contenter de l'appeler.

-Mais le tueur avait déjà sorti son arme.

-Raison de plus… Imagine un instant que les choses aient tourné autrement.

-Ange… Je, balbutia Brennan.

-Lâches toi ma grande, dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Brennan inspira longuement avant de se lancer.

-Qu'importe ma vie si je peux sauver celles de ceux qui me sont chers.

-Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu l'aimes, voilà tout !

-N… Non… Je… Nous… Ange, ça aurait été toi, j'aurai agit de la même manière. Toi tu as Hodgins, Booth a Parker. Et nous sommes partenaires…

-Arrête, l'interrompit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-De te cacher derrière ce partenariat.

-Je ne me cache pas ! Booth est un très bon ami et…

-Et que tu l'admettes ou non il est bien plus que cela pour toi. _Sinon tu ne rougirais pas ainsi_

-Une dernière chose Tempe, suit le conseil de Camille, accordes toi un peu de repos. En ce moment ce n'est pas la bousculade tu sais.

Brennan soupira, son amie avait raison sur tous les plans mais elle ne voulait effectivement pas l'admettre

-Ange… Je ne sais pas comment faire, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

-Comment faire quoi ? Demanda Angéla intriguée. Avait-elle loupée quelque chose ?

Brennan lui sourit simplement

-Chérie, accorde-toi du temps pour réfléchir. N'oublie pas d'aller voir Camille. Donne lui les explications qu'elle attends et relaxe…

-Ok Ange. Tu as gagné. Mais je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'en avoir fini avec l'inconnue N°103. Laissa entendre Brennan fermement.

Angéla sourit, ravie d'avoir gagné la partie du moment. Puis elle retourna travailler, laissant son amie pensive.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Inconnue N 103

Chapitre 5 : Inconnu(e) N°103.

-Dr. Brennan ?

La voix du docteur Saroyan était étrangement douce et calme… Surprise par son arrivée, Brennan se leva.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ca fait une bonne demi-heure que votre équipe vous cherche… Angéla a eut du mal à me dire où vous trouver.

Brennan soupira légèrement.

-Vous voulez bien m'accorder cinq minutes ? Demanda le Docteur Saroyan.

-Bien sur, répondit Brennan neutre.

-J'ai appris pour hier, j'en suis navrée.

-Ce n'est rien vous savez.

-Recevoir un coup de poignard en protégeant un… ami… ce n'est pas rien.

-Angéla m'a déjà fait la leçon, soupira Brennan.

Camille sourit amusée.

-Si vous mettez votre vie en danger en allant sur le terrain durant les enquêtes, je…

-Ce n'était pas durant une enquête, ni sur le terrain, la coupa Brennan.

Camille la regarda intriguée… Le problème du bouche-à-oreille c'est que les informations finales n'ont plus rien à voir avec la situation initiale.

-Nous sortions du restaurant où nous venions de faire le point sur la dernière affaire, précisa Brennan devant le regard du Docteur Saroyan.

-Du restaurant ?

-Oui… Ce rendez-vous était purement professionnel, rajouta rapidement Brennan.

'C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.' Songea Camille.

-Et c'est ensuite que nous avons été attaqué, grimaça-t-elle.

-Vous avez mal ?

-Ce n'est rien, c'est une douleur passagère.

-Docteur Brennan ! Sans vous l'ordonner, rentrez chez vous, vous avez besoin de repos.

-Je m'occupe d'abord de l'inconnue N°103, je n'aime pas laissé un travail en suspend.

-Bien… Une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-Faites attention à vous, je ne voudrais pas perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments.

Le Docteur Brennan sourit à la remarque avant d'aller rejoindre son équipe alors sur le pied de guerre.

-Docteur Brennan, l'interpelle rapidement Zack.

-Oui Zack.

-Suite aux premières analyses effectuées, j'ai retrouvé des traces d'acide nitrique. J'ai lancé une analyse plus approfondi pour confirmer ces traces… De plus j'ai remarqué un impact sur le crâne qui m'a conduit à conclure que l'objet, ou l'arme utilisée est à la fois contendant et tranchant. Les cottes ont visiblement été écrasées. Le Docteur Hodgins et moi-même avons noté une ligne bizarre sur le thorax.

-Qu'est ce donc ?

-Il s'agit, d'une certaine façon, de l'empreinte du pied… Du moins nous avons pu conclure que la personne, qui a écrasé la victime, porte du 46.

-L'écrasement du thorax est antérieur ou postérieur au coup sur le crâne ?

-Postérieur.

-Bien Zack, autre chose ?

-Non docteur Brennan, pas pour le moment.

-Hodgins ?

-Dans la terre où le corps a été retrouvé, j'ai découvert des traces de particules d'hydrocarbures, d'huiles de combustion, et du pollen de Trillium grandiflorum. Chose curieuse, on ne trouve pas cette plante dans la région où le corps a été découvert. Cette plante pousse uniquement au sud de l'Ontario, au Québec, en Nouvelle-Angleterre, au Michigan, au Minnesota et dans le Wisconsin.

-Et chez les fleuristes ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le genre de fleurs que l'on peut y trouver.

-Elle a donc été tuée ailleurs, ou enterrée deux fois.

-Les composants de la terre sont nets, ils ne correspondent pas à d'autres secteurs.

-D'où la première conclusion.

-Oui ! Elle a été tuée ailleurs.

-Bien ! Angéla où en es-tu pour la reconstruction faciale ?

-J'attends juste que tu valides les marqueurs.

Brennan pris le crâne en main, l'observant intensément, puis elle le reposa avec délicatesse.

-Tu peux y aller Ange.

-Ok ! Sourit Angéla avant de rejoindre son bureau.

-Alors pour résumer, cette inconnue est de sexe féminin, proche de la vingtaine, de type caucasienne et devait mesurer dans les 1m70. Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête. Coup fatal ?

-La mort n'a pas été immédiate, mais elle a été rapide. Intervint Zack.

-Ses cottes cassées par l'écrasement prouvent qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se défendre ou de bouger. Les traces d'acide nitrique me font penser aux corps analysés durant ces derniers jours. Sans faire de conclusion hâtive, je dirais que cette inconnue a été tuée par le même homme… sans doute une de ses premières victimes. De plus il s'agit du même acide utilisé… Il faut prévenir Booth une fois que nous aurons un visage à mettre sur cette inconnue, souligna le Docteur Brennan.

…Bien plus tard, fin d'après midi, début de soirée…

Le Docteur Temperance Brennan était encore penchée au dessus du squelette de l'inconnue N°103, observant attentivement pour ne rien manquer.

-Tempe ?

La voix d'Angéla la sortit de ses pensées.

-Du nouveau Angéla ?

-J'ai un visage et un nom. Cette personne fait partie des disparues de 2006.

-Docteur Brennan, intervint Zack.

-Oui Zack.

-Ce sont bien des traces d'acide nitrique et leurs quantités correspondent aux résultats de nos analyses antérieurs.

-Merci Zack.

-Bonsoir tout le monde.

'Seeley !' S'interrogea Brennan en se retournant.

-Bonsoir Booth, sourit-elle en le voyant.

-Camille m'a appelé pour me dire que votre inconnue du jour pourrait m'intéresser.

-C'est exact.

-Vous me suivez ? Demanda Angéla.

Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Une fois devant l'Angélator, Angéla fit apparaître le visage de l'inconnue N°103, et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire les présentations, la voix de Booth fusa.

-Megumi Watanabe !

-Vous la connaissez ? Questionna Brennan.

-Pas personnellement. Il y a un an et demi, j'ai arrêté son père grâce à un indic qui a préféré rester anonyme. Je me rappelle de son arrestation car elle n'a pas été facile. Deux trois jours avant il avait appelé la police pour dire que sa fille avait disparue. Ensuite il nous a accusé de ne pas faire notre travail correctement. De s'occuper de lui plutôt que de sa fille disparue.

-Oh !

-Quelles sont les informations sur le décès de cette personne ?

-Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'a assommé et lui a été fatale dans les minutes qui ont suivies. L'objet utilisait est à la fois contendant et tranchant… Ses cottes ont été écrasées par une pointure 46, du pollen de Trillium grandiflorum a été identifié par Hodgins et…

-Et ?

-Nous avons retrouvé des traces d'acide nitrique.

-D'acide nitrique ? Ne me dites pas que…

-Si ! C'est le même acide. Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit du même tueur, souffla Brennan sachant que sa journée se terminerait après ce compte-rendu.

-Bones ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Evasion première partie

Chapitre 6 : Evasion (1/2)

-Bones ?

Elle leva sa tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle y lu la même inquiétude, la même gravité qu'elle avait décelé dans sa voix. Tout dans son comportement, depuis son arrivée, montrait sa nervosité.

-Il y a autre chose que je me dois de vous dire.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant le contact visuel.

Le ton de son partenaire était inquiétant, trop solennel. Elle sentit son cœur battre par à-coup, s'attendant au pire.

-Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Angéla se sentit soudain de trop et quitta subrepticement son bureau.

-Booth ?

-Cela concerne nos affaires en cours.

-Nos ?

-Oui. Celle de Mac Kay, celle de Megumi Watanabe et nos agresseurs d'hier, dont Alvarez.

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Mac Kay, Alvarez et le père de Megumi se trouvaient dans la même prison. La même que Russ et celle de votre père.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Demanda Brennan se sentant bizarrement faiblir

-Parce que la prison nous a appelé en renfort cet après-midi.

-A quel propos ?

-Il y a eut une émeute durant laquelle des policiers et des prisonniers ont été blessés… ou tués.

Brennan se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière elle, blanche, anxieuse.

-Tout a commencé par la découverte du corps d'Alvarez dans sa cellule… Mort par strangulation… C'était vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

-Qui la partageait avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Mac Kay, mais ce n'est pas lui. Il était en conversation surveillée avec un certain Jack, un de ses neveux. Quand le gardien a été le chercher pour le début de l'entretien, Alvarez était toujours vivant… C'est après l'entretien que tout a commencé. On ignore encore qui en est à l'origine. La prison a voulut régler le problème en interne, et les renforts ont donc tardés à arriver. Résultats, 3 morts, plusieurs blessés dont une personne dans le coma et 5 individus dangereux dans la nature.

-Qui … Commença Brennan.

-Deux policiers, ainsi que le père de Megumi Watanabe…Temperance, il y a autre chose.

Sa voix était trop solennelle pour être porteuse de bonne nouvelle. Elle se leva difficilement, tremblante et se rapprocha de lui. Son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était noueuse.

-Vous auriez dû rester assise.

Tout dans sa voix trahissait ses émotions, culpabilité, peur, douleur, inquiétude mais aussi douceur.

-… C'est mon père n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-elle difficilement. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Questionna-t-elle au bord des larmes ne le lui laissant pas le temps de répondre à la première question. Son regard parlait pour lui.

-Temperance… Il… Il s'est reçu une balle à… à ma place.

_**Petit retour en arrière : **_

_L'agent Booth était en train d'aider un collègue à se mettre à l'abri lorsque soudain il entendit la voix de Max Keenan. « ATTENTION » L'instant d'après il se retrouvait au sol, sonné…_

_**Retour au présent.**_

Brennan était incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Son état était des plus critique. Il est actuellement stabilisé, mais il est dans le coma.

Brennan était totalement déstabilisée, elle semblait manquer d'air. Elle vacilla et Booth la rattrapa. Il l'enlaça tendrement et la berça.

-Ca va aller Temperance, ça va aller…

Ce geste, cette phrase, fit tomber les dernières résistances de Brennan et son cœur céda. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Booth lui caressa le dos. De temps en temps il déposait un baisé sur son front pour tenter de la réconforter. Il se sentait responsable et coupable. Il aurait dû recevoir cette balle. En plus il n'avait pas vu le tireur… Tout avait été si vite.

… _**Début d'après-midi, en prison**_**…**

_Certains prisonniers étaient de corvée de nettoyage des sanitaires._

_-Bonjour Watanabe… Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?_

_Cette voix… Il connaissait cette voix glaciale._

_-Mac Kay ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_-Je vous rends une petite visite de courtoisie._

_-Vous ne devriez pas._

_-La vérité est que je cherche la balance qui m'a fait foirer mon dernier coup._

_Watanabe blêmit intérieurement, il connaissait la dite balance. _

_-Je ne pourrais pas vous aider mon ami, mentit Watanabe le plus calmement possible._

_-J'en suis navré. Rétorqua Mac Kay ironique._

_-Dites moi Mac Kay, seriez-vous partant pour un autre petit travail ?_

_-Toujours ! Mais il y a un prix à payer vous savez._

_-Je paierai de ma vie s'il le faut._

_-Je n'en demande pas tant, mais c'est une offre … alléchante, sourit Mac Kay machiavélique._

_Watanabe se sentit blêmir plus que de raison. _

_-Quel est ce petit boulot ? Questionna Mac Kay avide._

_-Eliminer un homme et une femme._

_-C'est d'un commun, fit Mac Kay cynique._

_-Ce… Duo ne l'est pas._

_Mac Kay leva un sourcil intrigué._

_-Il s'agit d'un agent fédéral et d'une femme souvent avec lui, murmura-t-il._

_-Sans blague._

'_Sont-ce les personnes à qui je pense ?'_

_-Vous avez quelque chose à leur reprocher ?_

_-Le flic m'a jeté ici et cette femme… J'ai appris qu'elle était la fille de l'indic qui m'a grillé._

_-Pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre à l'indic ?_

_-Pour le voir souffrir ?_

_-Bien… Ce sera 500 000 $ par tête, ce qui nous fait un total de 1 000 000 $._

_-Vous les aurez une fois le boulot terminé._

_-C'est comme si c'était fait._

_-Comme si c'était fait ? Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé leur nom._

_-C'est exact. Décrivez-les moi._

_-L'agent fédéral est aussi grand que vous. Toujours rasé de près et se prend pour un héros qui veut protéger la veuve et l'orphelin._

_-Je vois le genre._

_-Il est brun… Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas son nom ?_

_-Si je vous dis qu'il a un fils ?_

_-… Comment le savez-vous ?_

_Mac Kay eut un sourire fourbe et sans répondre il demanda :_

_-Et la jeune femme ?_

_Watanabe demeure stoïque un moment puis :_

_-La jeune femme est plutôt belle._

_-Plutôt ? Vous êtes difficile._

_-… Oui ! Peu importe mes goûts… Elle est brune avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle n'est pas du genre très sociale. Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, j'en ai déduis qu'elle a un sacré tempérament._

_-Et un sacré punch d'après un ami, rajouta Mac Kay au souvenir du coquard d'Alvarez._

_-Vous les connaissez n'est ce pas ?_

_Mac Kay eut un sourire amusé._

_-Oui. J'avais un petit doute avant votre description, mais là… Je n'en ai plus aucun. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant, sourit-il._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Evasion dernière partie

Chapitre 7 : Evasion (2/2)

_Une fois le nettoyage des toilettes terminées, les prisonniers retournèrent dans leurs cellules. Mac Kay s'allongea pensif._

'_Normalement Jack dois passer tout à l'heure… Attendons. L'heure de ma vengeance se rapproche… Ceci dit, laissons tomber le million. Je n'ai pas confiance en Watanabe. Autant le liquider aussi. L'après-midi risque d'être intéressante en événements.'_

… _Plus tard…_

_-Mac Kay, t'as de la visite, fit un des deux gardiens en ouvrant la cellule._

_-J'arrive._

_Alvarez le regarda partir avec un des gardiens tandis que le second refermait la porte lentement… _

_-Vous savez qui vient le voir ? Demanda-t-il curieux en se levant à son tour et s'approchant des barreaux._

_-Non ! Répondit le gardien._

_Le sang d'Alvarez ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet homme. Ce n'était pas un gardien, mais un 'ami' de Mac Kay, un autre 'collègue'. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reculer, Alvarez fut empoigné et menotté à la grille. L'homme entra ensuite dans la cellule…_

_Lorsque Mac Kay pris place face à Jack, ce dernier sentit son cœur accélérer. C'était de toute façon la même chose dès lors qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec lui. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était une sensation plus forte que sa raison. Mac Kay était mauvais, et son caractère transpirait à travers lui. _

_-Alors Jack, quoi de neuf ?_

_-Votre belle-sœur est passée aux urgences hier soir…_

_-Je le sais déjà._

_-Oh ! _

_-Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-Elle s'en sort diablement bien. Une belle entaille à l'épaule droite, une main cassée et un coquard._

_-Ouch ! La pauvre. 'Alvarez ne m'a pas menti sur ce coup-là bien ! Mais de toute façon il a échoué donc… Je suppose qu'Oliver est déjà en train de lui régler son compte.' Et mon frère ?_

_-Une égratignure en comparaison. Il recherche activement leur second agresseur et semble déjà être sur une piste… Sans preuve pour autant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il supposait que les deux hommes travaillaient pour le même homme._

_-Je te remercie._

_-Mac Kay, les cinq minutes sont écoulées._

_-Bien. Jack, soit prêt dans cinq autres minutes, murmura-t-il._

_Le gardien le raccompagna alors à sa cellule et c'est là que tout commença._

_-Mais que…_

_Le gardien ouvrit la porte à vive allure, oubliant presque Mac Kay, et il se précipita aux côtés du détenu qui gisait sur le sol, inconscient. Mac Kay eut un sourire satisfait. Alors que le gardien allait appeler les secours, l'alarme incendie retentit le laissant sans voix et Mac Kay l'assomma. Il ramassa ensuite les clefs et alla ouvrir les autres cellules._

… _Devant les écrans de vidéosurveillances…_

_-Mais que ? S'exclama le gardien en poste. _

_Il se leva en urgence et courut vers le bouton d'alerte. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer dessus qu'un autre gardien lui barra le passage._

_-Pousse-toi de là ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Si._

_Le gardien dévisagea longuement son interlocuteur. Ce visage lui était inconnu._

_-T'es nouveau ici ?_

_-Si on veut._

_La voix de ce nouveau venu glaça le sang du gardien. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. De plus, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, son corps était comme paralysé malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. A l'écran, on pouvait voir Mac Kay en train de mener son soulèvement. Le gardien se retourna pour observer les écrans et l'autre homme sortit une arme. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le gardien fit de nouveau volte face en sortant son arme, mais à peine s'était il tourné qu'il se retrouva le canon d'une arme entre ses yeux, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Il blêmit un court instant et se retrouva soudain à terre tandis que le coup de feu parti…_

_Le chaos régnait dans la prison, l'émeute menait par Mac Kay semblait pourtant facile à gérer, au début, mais il fut vite fait appel aux renforts. Chaque gardien se demandait comment l'alerte n'avait pas été donnée avant. Que se passait-il en salle de vidéosurveillance ? Les prisonniers étaient concentrés dans plusieurs endroits stratégiques. Bien évidemment il y avait certains prisonniers qui ne voulaient pas participer. Tel était le cas de Max Keenan et Russ Brennan. (Tel fils, tel père… Heu ! En l'occurrence plutôt tel père, tel fils.)_

_Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent la cohue s'accentua, des policiers tombèrent… Booth, alors présent, avait vu un collègue tomber, touché. S'accroupissant, il s'en approcha pour le mettre à l'abri. Soudain la voix de Max (Keenan) retentit._

_-ATTENTION !_

_A l'autre bout du couloir Mac Kay savourait sa future vengeance… C'était vraiment trop facile. L'agent Booth ne se doutait de rien et tandis qu'il tira le chien de son arme, un prisonnier s'interposa et le coup parti._

_Booth se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir Max avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta un pied de table en fer. Pour l'agent spécial, son intervention s'arrêta là, assommé par le choc._

_Mac Kay pesta d'avoir loupé sa cible. Cet homme avait beaucoup de chance, ce n'était donc que partie remise… Néanmoins une chose le troublait… Qui était ce prisonnier et pourquoi était-il intervenu ? Sentant que le vent allait tourner, il fit signe à d'autres hommes et firent une percée vers la sortie au milieu des coups de feu. Il sentit un danger soudain et regarda vers la gauche. Il était dans la ligne de mire d'un policier… D'un geste rapide il attrapa le premier homme à ses côtés._

_-Mac Kay qu'est ce que vous faites ? Questionna Watanabe._

_Il n'entendit jamais la réponse, atteint par le coup de feu du policier._

_-Vous m'aviez dit que vous paierez de votre vie, c'est chose faite, dit Mac Kay diabolique._

_L'instant d'après ce fut au tour du policier de tomber._

_Résultat de l'émeute, 3 morts, plusieurs blessés à degrés de gravité divers et 5 prisonniers dans la nature._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le tireur est

Voici un deuxième petit chapitre pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous remercie pour votre patience et vos reviews ;o)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le tireur est…

_Lorsque l'agent Booth retrouva ses esprits l'émeute était maîtrisé et les secours déjà sur place s'occupant des blessés les plus graves, dont Max Keenan. Il refusa d'aller passer des examens tant que l'état de santé n'était pas stabilisé. Il devait avertir Temperance… Son père était maintenant dans le coma… Et ce fut avec cette nouvelle affligeante qu'il rejoignit l'institut Jeffersonien… A peine arriva-t-il que Camille lui mis le grappin dessus._

_-Bonsoir Seeley._

_-Bonsoir Camille._

_-Quoi de neuf ?_

_-J'ai appris pour hier soir._

_-Oui…_

_-Vous allez souvent au restaurant après une affaire._

_-C'est uniquement professionnel._

_-Le Docteur Brennan 'a dit la même chose… _

_-Serais-tu jalouse Camille ?_

_-Penses-tu !_

_-Bones est dans son bureau ?_

_-Non, devant le squelette de l'inconnue N°103, il pourrait t'intéresser. Il y a un problème ? Demanda Camille devant la gravité soudaine de son visage._

_-Oui… Il y a eut une émeute en prison… Son père est dans le coma. Répondit-il sans s'attarder sur les explications._

_-Oh !... Je suis désolée._

'_Pas tant que moi !'_

_-Tu la trouveras à l'endroit habituel._

_-Merci. Souffla-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin_

_Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle se trouvait avec Angéla et Zack. Son cœur s'accéléra, comment allait-il lui annoncer cette triste nouvelle ? Sa démarche trahissait sa nervosité, il se racla la gorge et inspira profondément pour se calmer._

_**-Bonsoir tout le monde.**_

_**-Bonsoir Booth, sourit-elle en le voyant.**_

_Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille un instant. Son sourire s'estompa rapidement, le cœur serré. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, il mentit._

_**-Camille m'a appelé pour me dire que votre inconnue du jour pourrait m'intéresser. **_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'elle lui en avait tout de même touché deux mots._

_**-C'est exact.**_

_**-Vous me suivez ? **_

_La voix d'Angéla semblait nerveuse. Avait-elle décelé le mensonge ?_

_**Booth et Brennan approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.**__**Une fois devant l'Angélator, Angéla fit apparaître le visage de l'inconnue N°103, et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire les présentations, la voix de Booth fusa.**_

_**-Megumi Watanabe !**_

_Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Booth devint encore plus nerveux. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux._

_**-Vous la connaissez ? Questionna Brennan.**_

_**-Pas personnellement. Il y a un an et demi, j'ai arrêté son père grâce à un indic qui a préféré rester anonyme. Je me rappelle de son arrestation car elle n'a pas été facile. Deux trois jours avant il avait appelé la police pour dire que sa fille avait disparue. Ensuite il nous a accusé de ne pas faire notre travail correctement. De s'occuper de lui plutôt que de sa fille disparue. '**__Et pendant l'émeute à la prison son père est décédé.'_

_**-Oh ! **_

_**-Quelles sont les informations sur le décès de cette personne ? **__'Cette histoire est vraiment troublante.'_

_**-Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'a assommé et lui a été fatale dans les minutes qui ont suivies. L'objet utilisait est à la fois contendant et tranchant… Ses cottes ont été écrasées par une pointure 46, du pollen de Trillium grandiflorum a été identifié par Hodgins et…**_

_**-Et ? **_

_**-Nous avons retrouvé des traces d'acide nitrique.**_

_**-D'acide nitrique ? Ne me dites pas que… **__'Woah woah woah on se calme là. Pas de précipitation mon grand'_

_**-Si ! C'est le même acide. Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit du même tueur, souffla Brennan sachant que sa journée se terminerait après ce compte-rendu. **_

'_Donc Mac Kay serait son meurtrier… Et c'est ce même Mac Kay qui s'est servi du père comme bouclier humain, m'a-t-on dit. On se calme… Le plus dur reste à venir.' Songea Booth d'autant plus nerveux. Il inspira longuement et se tourna vers sa partenaire. Elle semblait aussi songeuse. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui, il n'hésita plus… Elle devait savoir !_

…**Retour au présent, hôpital secteur soins intensifs…**

Le Docteur Temperance Brennan regardait son père au travers de la baie vitrée. Plusieurs machines étaient reliées à son corps, dont une qui l'aidait à respirer. Les yeux de Brennan étaient rouges, elle était adossée à son ami, qui la berçait tendrement, les bras autour de sa taille.

'C'est moi qui devrait me trouver là !' Songea-t-il. La scène ne cessait de se jouer dans sa tête.

-Russ est au courant ?

La voix de Brennan semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.

-Oui.

-Savez-vous qui a tiré ?

-J'attends l'analyse des vidéos de surveillance, ainsi que les noms des évadés.

-Vous ne les avez pas encore ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter… Je… J'ai suivi votre père à l'hôpital avant de venir vous voir. Je voulais m'assurer de son état de santé.

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna.

-Excusez-moi Bones, je reviens.

-Agent Booth j'écoute. Dit-il en répondant à son interlocuteur et en s'éloignant un peu.

-…

-Oui Monsieur.

-…

-Bien Monsieur.

-…

-Ce sera fait Monsieur, finit-il en raccrochant.

Il soupira et sentit le regard de Bones posait sur ses épaules. Elle attendait des informations, il le sentait. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers elle.

-Je vois d'avoir mon patron.

-Cullen ?

-Oui. 'Voyons Bones, je n'ai pas deux patrons.'

-Donc ? Demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

-Mis à part Mac Kay, les autres évadés ne sont pas très dangereux. Dans un sens… Ce sont des dealers ou de simples voleurs qui en ont profité pour se faire la belle, mais ça s'arrête là.

-Qu'a donné la vidéo ?

-… Le tireur n'est autre que Mac Kay.

-L'homme à l'acide nitrique. ?

-Oui. A ses côtés se trouvait un autre homme que l'on a reconnu d'après le portrait-robot que j'ai fait ce matin en arrivant.

-Le deuxième agresseur ?

-Oui. La voix de Booth était lourde.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mac Kay, ennemi à SA manièr

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. En premier lieu, merci pour vos reviews. Et deuxièmement, je m'excuse pour cette Mise à jour tardive, mais là j'ai repris le travail donc j'ai moins de temps libre. De plus j'ai eut des idées pour des chapitres à venir et du coup j'ai tout is sur papier pour ne pas oublier, ce qui m'a obligé à revoir mon plan d'origine de l'histoire pour que cela reste cohérent...

Sur ce, 'bones' lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Mac Kay, ennemi à SA manière.

_Beaucoup plus tard (on va dire vers 20H :op)_

Bien plus loin, dans un quartier peu fréquentable, une voiture blanche se gara. Deux hommes en sortirent dans un silence glacial. Sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans le motel à proximité et montèrent directement dans une chambre. La pièce ne payait pas de mine mais le lit était plus confortable que celui de la cellule. Un des deux hommes s'allongea dessus tandis que le second pris place sur une chaise encore poussiéreuse. Le silence était lourd, gênant, mais fut bref.

Alors Jack, as-tu fait quelques découvertes de plus ?

Oui… Cette 'Bones' et son équipe identifient des squelettes, parvenant à en déterminer, son âge, son sexe, sa taille, et la cause du décès.

Pas mal… Surtout à partir d'ossements. Sais-tu quelque chose sur le prisonnier qui est intervenu ?

Un certain Max Keenan… Je ne sais pas qui il est !

Max Keenan dis-tu ?

Oui.

Bien… Jack, Oliver doit passer tantôt.

A ce nom Jack devint plus blême qu'auparavant. Il le connaissait bien, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés plus d'une fois sans pour autant se trouver en opposition... Oliver n'était pas un tendre, loin de là… Il avait peut-être pris sa 'retraite', mais son nom inspirait la terreur à quiconque le connaissait. Traiter avec lui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, Mac Kay était un 'ange' à côté d'Oliver…

Du calme Jack… Pour le moment, souligna Mac Kay, il ne te mangera pas. J'ai fait appel à lui pour un petit service, il va venir récupérer son dû.

Jack se décontracta légèrement, mais lorsque l'on heurta à la porte, il fit un bond qui ne cachait guère son état émotionnel. Mac Kay en eut un sourire amusé.

Entrez. Dit-il fermement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de noir vêtu, assez grand, d'un certain âge, rasé de près, brun avec quelques reflets argentés éparts, et au regard combien envoûtant qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Jack en tomba de sa chaise en le voyant.

Bonsoir Oliver.

Bonsoir Mac Kay… Jack… Répondit-il calmement pour les saluer.

O… Oliver, bégaya Jack pour le saluer à son tour.

Asseyez-vous Oliver, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant toute chose.

Sans un mot, Oliver croisa les bras, visiblement agacé d'être là et d'écouter la voix faussement mielleuse de Mac Kay. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, parlementer avec Oliver n'était réellement pas une mince affaire. Il n'avait pas le même impact que sur Jack ou feu Alvarez.

Bien, dit-il alors calmement.

Jack était au bord de la crise de nerf, toujours à terre, l'échange silencieux entre ces deux hommes était oppressant.

La posture d'Oliver se fit plus ferme, mais il était visiblement pressé et lâcha soudainement :

Que voulez-vous de plus Mac Kay ?

En entendant son nom, il su qu'il venait de gagner la partie et en sourit intérieurement.

Deux choses ! Premièrement avez-vous trouvez les informations souhaitées, et deuxièmement, que savez-vous de Max Keenan et de la relation qu'il peut entretenir avec l'agent Booth ?

Oliver sourit découvrant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante, Jack en frémit.

Le petit loge chez sa mère en ce moment, son adresse se trouve sur ce morceau de papier, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le dit papier, quant à votre seconde question je ne pourrais vous dire que deux choses. La première est qu'il a été arrêté par l'agent Booth.. La seconde, qui vous intéressera plus, je suppose, il s'agit du père de la partenaire de l'agent Booth. Le Docteur Temperance Brennan.

D'accord. Merci Oliver, rétorqua Mac Kay un sourire fourbe aux lèvres et tendant une enveloppe bien épaisse à Oliver.

Sans un mot, ce dernier récupéra l'enveloppe et ressortit comme il était entré, laissant un court instant, et de nouveau, le silence reprendre le dessus. Cette fois, ce fut Jack qui brisa le silence.

Le petit ? Quel petit ?

Celui de l'agent Booth, répondit Mac Kay sobrement.

Il a un gosse ?

Oui. Cela paraît si étonnant ?

... Non… 'Intéressant'

A propos Jack… Vous n'êtes plus dans le coup.

Mais… Le contrat ? Osa-t-il se révolter.

Jack !

La voix froide calma les ardeurs de Jack qui se remit aussitôt à sa place.

Bien. Murmura Jack penaud.

Il se jura cependant de se venger à sa manière.

Durant la nuit, Jack profita du sommeil de Mac Kay pour aller s'instruire de l'adresse du petit… De son lit, Mac Kay effaça un sourire fourbe. Il se doutait de ce que Jack manigançait. Autant le prendre sur le fait, c'était tellement plus amusant…

_Le lendemain matin_.

Après avoir donné un rapide coup de téléphone, Mac Kay alla retrouver Jack au rez-de-chaussée pour le petit déjeuner.

Bien dormi Jack ?

Ce dernier pâlit. Est-ce que Mac Kay savait ?

Oui. Affirma-t-il sans conviction.

Bien. Nos chemins se séparent donc ici l'ami.

Jack le regarda et osa un sourire qui fut retourné par Mac Kay qui quitta ensuite l'hôtel.

Seul, Jack eut l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été retiré des épaules.

'Maintenant à nous deux agent Booth.' Songea-t-il en se levant.

Il sorti à son tour et héla un taxi sans se douter que deux paires de yeux le suivaient à la trace.

Bien plus tard, Jack récupéra sa propre voiture et se dirigea vers l'adresse qu'il avait mémorisée. Il nota la présence d'une voiture au garage. Les parents étaient sans doute là. D'un pas tranquille, il sortit de son véhicule, se dirigea vers la maison et frappa trois petits coups sur la porte.

Une chance…

C'est le petit en personne qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Bonjour petit, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Bonjour monsieur, réponds Parker penaud avant de s'écrier, MAMAN IL Y A UN MONSIEUR DEVANT LA PORTE.

Alors dans la cuisine, sa mère lui rétorque.

Parker, je t'ai déjà dit de… Elle fut interrompue soudainement par le cri affolé de son fils.

Elle se rua alors vers la porte d'entrée et aperçut l'homme en question filer avec son fils sous le bras vers une voiture. Elle redoubla de vitesse et les rattrapa au moment où l'homme refermait la portière sur la tête du petit qui fut alors assommé par le choc.

Au moment où l'homme allait entrer à son tour, il sentit une main se poser avec colère sur son épaule. IL se retourna vivement en sortant son arme et frappa la mère avec la crosse. Elle s'effondra lourdement sur le trottoir.

Non loin, deux occupants d'une voiture observaient la scène silencieusement.

Il va trop loin ! Emit l'un d'eux avec mépris.

Vous ne le faisiez pas avant ? Questionna le second.

Pas avec des enfants de moins de 14 ans, rétorque l'autre amer, et pas de cette façon.

Chacun a ses habitudes… Bon je vous laisse le soin de faire le nécessaire pour la mère. Je vais m'occuper des Jack personnellement.

Bien… Autre chose Mac Kay… Si vous faites de nouveau appel à moi pour une raison ou une autre je vous supprime… Est-ce bien clair.

Mac Kay en eut un rire nerveux.

Entendu Oliver.

Une dernière chose. Je récupère aussi le petit que vous acceptiez ou non.

Mac Kay grinça des dents. Il n'était pas dans une position très favorable.

Bien. Lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

'J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas lui demander de m'accompagner.' Se reprocha-t-il, tandis qu'Oliver sorti du véhicule, sur le qui-vive.

Mac Kay démarra en trombe et coupa net la route de Jack qui pila net pour éviter la collision. Il commença ensuite à insulter le chauffard mais devint vite livide en l'identifiant.

Mac Kay. Murmura-t-il.

Le déclic de l'ouverture de portière lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il se retourna lentement.

'Oliver.' Songea-t-il encore plus blême.

Il le regarda prendre le petit dans ses bras, il était inutile de discuter, il le savait. La portière du côté passager s'ouvrit ensuite brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Il se sentait paralysé par la peur. Il en avait la nausée.

Jack, Jack, Jack… Tu n'as pas été un bon garçon, le gronda Mac Kay tandis qu'Oliver porta l'enfant à l'autre véhicule avant d'aller chercher la mère, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack.

Que…

Non Jack. Pas de question, l'interrompit Mac Kay glacial arme à la main et s'installant confortablement sur le siège.

Oliver pris ensuite congés avec la voiture de Mac Kay qui fit ensuite signe à Jack de démarrer.

Où… Où allons nous ?

J'ai dit pas de question.

La voix de Mac Kay était tranchante, il était visiblement remonté.

Mais je…

Je vous dirai en temps voulut Jack, pour le moment… Roulez !

Mac Kay n'avait pas prévu qu'Oliver prendrait la défense du petit et de sa mère. Il avait encore moins pris en considération qu'Oliver pourrait le menacer… Tout ça à cause d'une personne qui a voulut empiéter sur son terrain. C'était très mauvais. Il se vengerait à petit feu de cette humiliation, il se le jura.

Jack obtempéra à l'ordre de Mac Kay, sachant qu'une fin 'tragique' l'attendait d'une manière ou d'une autre. En roulant il pouvait avoir une idée pour éviter le pire. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait en tout cas.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Oliver, première partie

Bonjour, bonsoir, amis lecteurs. Voici la suite de ma fic. Le Chapitre 11 est en-cours de 'traitement' je ne vous promets pas que vous l'aurez dès demain mais il sera plus rapide à arriver que ce chapitre 10.

Bonne lecture à vous et merci de votre patience.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Oliver (1/3) !

Oliver emmena la mère et l'enfant à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, Rebecca recouvra ses esprits… Elle voyait la route défiler… flou… puis nette. Beaucoup de questions lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Ressassant l'épisode qui avait pu la conduire ici, elle s'exclama subitement.

-PARKER !

-Doucement madame, votre fils est derrière.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers le conducteur. Ce n'était visiblement pas le même homme.

'Un complice ?' Songea-t-elle en se tournant vers Parker

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Où allons nous ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite rapidement.

Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête.

-Mon nom ne vous dira rien. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et je vous conduis à l'hôpital, vous avez besoin de soins. Vous êtes blessée et votre fils a été assommé. Mieux vaut s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Moi ? Rien ! Nous arrivons.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

-Je vous l'ai dis ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'ai assisté à ce qui vous est arrivés, je veux simplement vous aider.

-Et l'autre homme ?

-Il… Il a pris la fuite en me voyant, mentit à moitié Oliver en se garant. Vous sentez vous capable de marcher ? Demanda-t-il avant de sortir du véhicule.

-Je pense que oui.

-... Attendez-moi à côté de la portière, dit-il cependant en la regardant se lever difficilement.

Il alla récupérer le petit dans ses bras et servi d'appui à Rebecca jusqu'à l'intérieur des urgences. Puis il partit mystérieusement, laissant la mère et le fils entre les mains des urgentistes.

_Un petit quart d'heure après, Bureau fédéral d'investigation, bureau de l'agent Booth._

Le téléphone sonna alors que Booth discutait avec un collègue.

-Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, s'identifia-t-il rapidement.

-Je serais bref, fit son interlocuteur.

'Je connais cette voix' songea Booth sceptique.

-Votre ex-femme et votre fils sont à l'hôpital,

Booth se leva d'un bond, tandis que son interlocuteur raccrocha aussi sec. Il ne voulait pas se faire identifier. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Il se doutait cependant, et à juste titre que l'agent Booth finirait par le retrouver.

Booth attrapa sa veste au passage et sortit de son bureau à grandes enjambées, laissant son collègue perplexe.

-Agent Booth, l'appela la secrétaire de Cullen… En vain.

-Elle ne put que le regarder filer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, s'étonna-t-elle à haute voix.

-Il a reçu un coup de téléphone, répondit l'agent Matt en sortant du bureau de Booth.

-Le directeur ne va pas se contenter de cette explication, soupira la secrétaire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'agent Booth pour rejoindre l'hôpital où il se hâta d'aller trouver Parker.

Lorsqu'il le vit, l'air serein, son angoisse disparue. Il avait une petite bosse sur le front et dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha du lit et lui attrapa la main.

-Salut petit gars, c'est papa.

-Il s'est endormi il y a cinq minutes, lui signifia Rebecca à l'orée de la porte.

Booth se retourna.

-Les médecins affirment que c'est l'effet cumulé des chocs physiques et émotionnels.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, l'après coup était en train de la gagner.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il nerveux en remarquant le bandage autour de sa tête.

-Un… Un homme a tenté d'enlever Parker. Il m'a assommé… Lorsque je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans un véhicule, Parker à l'arrière, en route vers l'hôpital, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il dit être venu à notre secours… Il est reparti dès que nous avons pris en charge par les médecins.

-Et l'agresseur ? Te rappelles-tu de son visage ?

-Je suis désolée Seeley, tout s'est passé si vite.

-Ce n'est pas grave Rebecca, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer

-Le principal est que vous soyez tous deux en sécurité maintenant.

-Merci Seeley, lui dit-elle plus calme et se dégageant de son étreinte.

Elle était perplexe.

-Qu y a t il ?

-Co… Comment savais-tu ?

-J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone au bureau.

'D'ailleurs cette voix m'est encore plus familière. Peut-être leurs sauveur. Mais comment, et d'où connaissait-il d'un mon fils et mon ex, de deux ma ligne directe ? Et pourquoi ce sentiment qu'une affaire en cours y est liée ?' Songea Booth.

-Rebecca, as-tu donné ton nom à votre sauveur ?

-Non.

'Bizarre.'

-Seeley, j'ai appelé Drew, il va venir nous récupérer. Ca ne t'ennuie pas ?

Booth soupira longuement.

-Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose Rebecca.

-Oui ?

-Passe faire une déposition au bureau avec Parker, peut-être se souviendra-t-il assez pour faire un portrait robot.

-D'accord… Merci d'être venu.

-C'est normal, répondit-il en se tournant vers Parker et en déposant un baisé sur son front.

…

Bien plus tard, après avoir dit bonjour à son fils de vive voix, Booth se décida à retourner à son bureau.

A peine arrivé, Cullen le fit appeler et Booth ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

'Aïe, aïe, je sens que ça va barder.'

-Vous m'avez fait demandé monsieur, demanda-t-il presque calmement.

-Oui, répondit le directeur d'un ton sec avant de se racler la gorge.

-Votre conduite laisse à désirer agent Booth… Partir durant deux heures sans laisser d'indications à quiconque…

-Mais monsieur, tenta Booth vainement.

-Vous vous expliquerez plus tard. L'urgence est à l'identification d'un individu présent lors de l'émeute carcéral. Celui qui a tiré sur le garde en salle de vidéo surveillance. Nos agents semblent penser que nos services connaissent cet homme mais… Personne n'est en mesure de le confirmer. De même, ses actions semblent être la clef de l'émeute.

Booth fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Que puis-je faire exactement, demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-Visionner une partie de la bande de vidéosurveillance.

-Bien monsieur.

-Cinq minutes plus tard, l'agent Booth était installé devant la dites vidéo. Il rageait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu s'expliquer. Son regard, scotché à l'écran s'agrandit d'étonnement lorsqu'une imposante silhouette fit son apparition au bout de 45 longues minutes.

'Non… Ce ne peut pas être lui… C'est impossible.' Songea-t-il intérieurement en se redressant sur la chaise.

La silhouette progressait rapidement, presque mécaniquement. L'homme en question était vêtu d'un habit de geôlier. Son visage toujours à l'ombre de la visière de sa casquette. Cet homme semblait connaître l'emplacement exact de chaque caméra.

'Si c'est l'homme auquel je pense… Un vrai caméléon comme toujours.'

L'homme était maintenant dans la salle de vidéosurveillance de l'établissement pénitencier, dos à la caméra. Lors du coup de feu, l'agent Booth remarqua un détail anodin, mais important… La victime était toujours vivante… Et sauve… Pas de sang, pas de blessure !

'Une mise en scène ? Et si il s'agit de la personne à laquelle je songe, de mémoire elle ne rate jamais sa cible… Non jamais.'

L'instant d'après l'homme recula pour sortir de la salle de contrôle. Au dernier moment il se ravisa et se tourna vers la caméra. Lentement, il retira sa casquette, fit une courbette, souri et tira sur la caméra. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter l'agent Booth.

-Oliver ! Murmura Booth tout bas.

Attrapant la télécommande, il rembobina légèrement, fit un arrêt sur image et zooma sur le visage souriant de cet homme. Booth sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Oliver. Répéta-t-il blême.

Sa dernière rencontre avec cet homme avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie. Son arrestation avait était fastidieuse et plutôt musclé.

Puis ce fut soudain un autre choc. Cette voix si familière au téléphone en début de matinée, si grave, si dur, si froide… C'était Oliver. Il se leva d'un bond faisant valser la chaise avec fracas. D'un autre bond il fut devant la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son supérieur.

-Agent Booth vous avez de la visite. Dit-il avant de glisser subrepticement, elle m'a tout expliqué, je suis navré.

Sans attendre de commentaires, le directeur repartit comme il était venu, laissant l'agent Booth avec Rebecca.

-Re-bonjour Seeley.

-Rebecca ?

-Parker est en train de décrire l'agresseur. Drew est avec lui.

-Tu tombes bien, dit-il sans prêter attention à cette dernière affirmation.

-Ah oui ?

-Votre sauveur… Suis-moi ça ira plus vite, dit-il en l'empoignant et l'entraînant devant l'écran toujours en pause.

Rebecca regarda l'écran, intriguée.

-C'est cet homme…

-L'agresseur ? Demanda Booth la gorge noueuse espérant se tromper.

-Non ! Notre sauveur. C'est un policier ?

-Pas vraiment. Merci Rebecca. Dit-il en éteignant l'écran.

-Seeley, cet homme… Est-il dangereux ? S'enquit elle en devinant la nervosité de ce dernier.

-Il y a 8 ans je t'aurai répondu oui sans problème mais là… Ses actions me laissent pensif. S'il vous a sauvé et conduit à l'hôpital tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Sourit il se voulant rassurant.

'De mémoire Oliver n'agit jamais dans le bon sens sans raison.'

Rebecca le regarda, tiraillée entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… Merci d'être venu si vite pour Parker.

Elle sourit simplement à la remarque et ses craintes se dissipèrent. Ils sortirent de la salle vidéo au moment où Cullen revenait à la charge


	12. Chapitre 11 : Oliver, seconde partie

Chapitre 11 : Oliver (2/3) !

_Ils sortirent de la salle vidéo au moment où Cullen revenait à la charge_

-Monsieur ?

-Agent Booth, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, madame, salua-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

-Rebecca passe le coucou à Parker, dit Booth avant de suivre son supérieur.

… Dans le bureau du directeur…

-Monsieur ?

-Asseyez-vous agent Booth, lui ordonna Cullen en désignant un siège face à lui.

Booth obtempéra. Le directeur était visiblement moins nerveux.

-Je vais être direct agent Booth. Avez-vous pu identifier l'individu de la vidéo ?

-Oliver !

-Oliver ? Questionna Cullen ne comprenant qu'à moitié.

-Sur la vidéosurveillance. C'est Oliver.

-Le même Oliver que vous avez arrêté il y a 8 ans et qui est décédé il y a 5 ans dans un accident de la circulation.

-Le même Oliver qui est intervenu mors de l'agression de mon fils et de sa mère et qui les a conduit à l'hôpital… Avant de me prévenir. Termina Booth avec gravité.

Cullen cilla, ce n'était pas le genre d'Oliver.

-En êtes vous certain ?

-Rebecca l'a formellement identifié.

-Il faut le retrouver. Non seulement c'est une pièce maîtresse de l'émeute mais il a aussi tiré sur un garde.

-Permettez moi de vous interrompre à ce sujet.

-...

-Le garde sur lequel Oliver fait feu n'a pas été touché. Il y a bien eut un coup de feu et les balles étaient réelles, sinon il n'aurait pas pu détruire la caméra. Mais...

-Une mise en scène ?

-C'est possible De plus, pourquoi Oliver qui se cache de toutes les caméras, déciderait-il de permettre une identification aisée, avant de, certes, détruire la caméra.

-Pour nous narguer.

-Je ne crois pas non. Il veut nous parler mais n'aime pas la facilitée. Pour moi c'est une invitation à le retrouver.

-Et le gardien de surveillance ? Il a pourtant bien été déclaré décédé.

-Par quel médecin ?

-Un certain Docteur Peter O'Reilly.

Booth en eut un sourire amusé.

-Qu'y a-t-il de risible agent Booth ?

-Peter Oliver Reilly.

-Ne me dites pas que…

-Si… Cet homme est un vrai caméléon. Son arrestation ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Le gardien était de mèche avec Oliver.

-Pourtant sur la vidéo…

-Oui. Il nous a bien dupé. Si Oliver avait voulut l'éliminer il ne l'aurait pas raté.

-Agent Booth, retrouvez Oliver pour l'interroger. Quant au gardien j'enverrai d'autres personnes s'en occuper.

-Bien monsieur. Répondit-il en se levant avant de sortir.

Ce fut pensif qu'il retourna dans son bureau dans lequel il était attendu.

-Papa. Fit Parker en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Il voulait te dire au revoir de vive voix, lui signifia Rebecca.

-Salut fiston. Tu vas être sage et bien obéir à ta mère ok ?

-Oui papa, c'est promis, répliqua Parker d'une petite voix.

Après une autre étreinte, Parker et Rebecca partirent. Booth les regarda en souriant mais ce sourire disparu dès que son regard se posa sur son bureau. Sur ce dernier se trouvait le portrait robot de leur agresseur. Booth attrapa la feuille et fronça les sourcils. C'était le même homme qui en avait après Bones… D'un pas rapide, il alla trouver son supérieur. Il était impératif que son Rebecca et Parker soient placés sous surveillance rapprochée. Cullen approuva clairement le choix de son agent et s'occupa de donner les consignes à qui de droit.

_Trois jours après la tentative de Kidnapping par Jack_

-Bones calmez-vous !

-Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme Booth. Je commence à en avoir assez de rester enfermée à ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Vous savez que c'est pour votre santé.

-Mais je vais bien, soupira-t-elle.

-Bones, soupira à son tour Booth en posant une main sur son épaule… blessée, cherchant simplement à la rassurer.

-Booth ! Grimaça-t-elle malgré elle.

Sa blessure à l'épaule la faisait nettement moins souffrir et la cicatrisation se passait bien, néanmoins le contact direct demeurait douloureux. Booth retira sa main rapidement, inquiet.

-Comment va Parker ? Demanda-t-elle tentant d'éluder des questions sur sa propre santé.

-Parker va bien… Enfin presque ! Il est sujet à des cauchemars.

-Ca se comprend, rétorqua-t-elle neutre en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

Booth décela cependant autre chosa dans son comportement.

-Que dit votre médecin… Pour votre épaule, précisa-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle.

-La cicatrisation se passe bien, d'ici deux trois jours je devrais de nouveau pouvoir bouger mon bras sans risquer de rouvrir la plaie.

-Et votre main ?

-Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous arrivez à manger ?

Temperance lui jeta un regard menaçant… Nul doute qu cela ne devait pas être évident. Au vue de son humeur, Booth décida d'arrêter de lui poser des questions 'absurdes'.

-Faites comme si je ne vous avais rien demandé Bones.

Elle soupira.

-A propos que me vaut votre visite, demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, difficilement.

-Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles… Entre partenaires c'est normal !

-Oui… Je vous remercie.

-Que diriez vous d'aller déjeuner ensemble ?

-Booth, je…

-Quoi Bones ? Vous ne voulez pas manger.

La question du repas irrita de nouveau Temperance. Elle réprima son désir de râler et expliqua alors.

-… Je préfèrerai rester chez moi pour ce faire.

-Bones… Prendre quelques jours de repos ce n'est pas non plus rester enfermé chez soi à ne rien faire.

-Je sais bien Booth, et à titre d'informations je ne reste pas sans rien faire, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas douée pour manger avec ma main gauche, rougit-elle.

-Je vous donnerai à manger, tenta-t-il d'ironiser en rajoutant un sourire charmeur à la fin de sa phrase.

-Booth, prévint-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Soudain le téléphone de Booth sonna. Le numéro de l'interlocuteur était caché. Booth en fronça les sourcils, cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Booth, s'annonça-t-il sobrement.

-Agent Booth, je ne serais pas toujours là pour protéger vos arrières.

-Oliver…

-Oh… Vous m'avez reconnu ?

-Que voulez-vous dire par protéger mes arrières ?

-Parker… Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt agent Booth raccrocha-t-il aussitôt.

Booth se leva d'un bond sous les yeux étonnés de sa partenaire. Sans donner plus d'explication, il se précipita vers la sortie, Bones sur ses talons, sans même l'avoir remarqué. Ce ne fut que dans son véhicule qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. Sans demander quoi, afin de ne pas perdre de temps, il démarra aussitôt les portières fermées. Temperance aussi ne posa aucune question, même si elle voulait savoir.

Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi était-ce Oliver qui le prévenait et non les policiers en services ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, Temperance compris où ils allaient, restait le pourquoi. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent elle le devina.

Les voitures, banalisées, de surveillance des policiers étaient saccagées. Il y avait de nettes traces de lutte dans la rue, sans parler de la mie hors fonction des dits policiers.

-Bon sang, murmura Booth en se ruant vers la maison arme à la main.

Temperance appela aussitôt les secours et fut étonnée d'apprendre que des unités étaient déjà en chemin.

La porte d'entrée avait été forcée et le hall d'entrée était jonché de débris divers. Ce qui perturba le plu Booth fut le silence qui régnait dans la maison, à la fois inquiétant et rassurant. Il trouva en premier Drew, assommé, au salon. Il vérifia son pouls, tout semblait ok. Il continua alors ses recherches. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de son fils, son sang se figea. Tout s'était joué dans cette pièce. La vitre était brisée, la pièce totalement sans dessus dessous, et son estomac se noua quand son regard se posa sur la teinte rougeâtre qui peignait le mur près du lit.

-Non… Murmura-t-il.

Il s'en approcha difficilement tandis que des pas faisaient écho dans le couloir.

-Non, répéta-t-il en touchant la tâche… Elle était fraîche.

-Seeley, murmura Temperance devinant l'anxiété de son partenaire.

D'un geste naturel, elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et lui faire savoir qu'elle était avec lui, mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. D'un geste vif, il la repoussa. Elle étouffa un gémissement mais le regard qu'elle lui lança était assez explicite. Entre douleur, incompréhension et tendresse… Au moment où il allait s'excuser, elle le fit taire. Elle avait entendu une plainte étouffée.

-Ecoutez Bones je…

-Chut, répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois la plainte fut plus nette et Booth l'entendit lui aussi. Ils ouvrirent alors le placard et y trouvèrent Rebecca et Parker. Ce dernier se jeta, en pleurs, dans les bras de son père tandis que Temperance aida Rebecca à se lever.

-Là, c'est fini. Papa est là. Chhh, le berça-t-il.

-Où… Où est Drew ? Demanda Rebecca d'une petite voix.

-Au salon, répondit sobrement Booth.

Temperance, se sentant de trop fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Elle trouva une enveloppe à l'attention de Booth sur la petite table de chevet de Parker. Elle enfila alors sa paire de gants et récupéra l'enveloppe prudemment.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Booth qui berçait toujours Parker.

Ce dernier s'était endormi dans les bras rassurant de son père.

-Une lettre qui vous est adressé.

-Bones, pourriez-vous la lire s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

_-Cher agent Booth, _

_Je remarque, comme de coutume, que vos effectifs ne sont toujours pas au point. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire culpabiliser… _

_Vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'en viens directement aux faits. Ayant remarqué, la dernière fois, que votre fils avait attiré l'intérêt d'un certain homme que je ne peux nommer pour le moment, j'avais décidé de le surveiller… Pourquoi ? Je pense que je vous le dirai en temps voulut. L'homme en question est passé à l'action aujourd'hui avec des renforts dans la rue… Il avait vite remarqué la présence de vos collègues et je pense qu'il a fait appel à de l'aide extérieur pour les focaliser sur un autre sujet… Je n'ai pas pu intervenir avant car j'avais moi-même une urgence à régler de on côté. J'en suis navré pour vos collègues. J'admets cependant que ma présence aurait pu leur être fatale alors que là… A propos, les secours sont en route… Votre fils et votre ex-femme vont bien… J'ai dû assommer l'ami de votre ex car il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer._

Booth en eut un sourire moqueur.

_Pour en revenir aux faits, l'agresseur de votre fils a bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher. Mon message à ce sujet a été clair, certes à ma façon mais au moins votre famille est maintenant en sécurité._

_O._

_P.S. : J'ai appris que vous me recherchiez. Je ne vous donnerai qu'un indice. Regardez dehors._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Oliver, dernière partie

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Merci pour vos reviews, elle me font très plaisir.

Pour Haruka : Effectivement Rebecca n'a pas accepté la demande en mariage de Booth, je me suis mal exprimée. Autant pour moi…J'ai rectifié le tir, du moins lorsque Cullen parle. (J'espère que la rectification sera effective) … Pour l'autre personne l'explication va suivre :op

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Oliver, dernière partie.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Booth regarda Bones incrédule. Ils rejoignirent Rebecca et Drew au salon où Booth déposa délicatement Parker sur le canapé.

-Votre sauveur n'est pas loin. Je dois aller le trouver pour discuter. Les secours ne vont pas tarder. Expliqua-t-il avant de sortir suivit par Temperance.

-Seeley ? Appela Rebecca… Sans succès.

Une fois dehors, Booth scruta les véhicules garés et Bones le regardait faire sans très bien avoir saisi ce dont il retournait. Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et se retourna, prête à frapper… avec sa main gauche…

-Doucement Madame, lui dit l'importun en lui saisissant le poignet juste avant que sa main n'atteigne son visage.

Booth se raidit au son de cette voix.

-Docteur Brennan je suppose. Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle calmement malgré son cœur battant.

-Oliver lâchez-la, intima Booth en braquant son arme vers lui.

-Bonjour agent Booth. En voilà de manières pour nos retrouvaille, dit Oliver en lâchant néanmoins le docteur Brennan.

Cette dernière se secoua le poignet douloureux et recula vers Booth.

-Vous avez là une charmante partenaire agent Booth… Vous m'obligeriez si vous rangiez votre arme… Ne restons pas là pour discuter voulez-vous ?

Bon gré, mal gré, Booth rangea son arme, jaugeant Oliver du regard. Il avait grandement changé. Ce dernier souriait et inspectait lui aussi le comportement de ce 'couple'. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua la main droite bandée et attelée du docteur Brennan. Son sourire disparu alors brièvement, ce que nota Booth.

Booth, Bones et Oliver entrèrent ensuite dans la maison face à celle de Rebecca. Booth en fut assez étonné… Depuis quand Oliver était-il un voisin ?

… Une fois au salon…

-Prenez place agent Booth, docteur Brennan, leur dit-il en indiquant le canapé.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Eau, café, thé ?

-Rien merci… Oliver, passons les politesses si cela ne vous dérange pas. Dit Booth en s'asseyant à gauche de Bones.

-Bien sûr agent Booth, répondit Oliver en prenant place face à eux.

-Depuis combien de temps vivez vous ici ? Demanda Booth perplexe.

-Trois mois, répondit Oliver avec le sourire… Agent Booth, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler immobilier que vous êtes là. Venons en aux faits voulez-vous !

-OK. D'abord petite précision, Rebecca n'est pas mon ex-femme, mais mon ex tout court !

-Oh ! Désolé de l'apprendre. J'aurais pourtant cru à l'époque…

-Ca n'a pas donné suite. Bon reprenons…

-Oui bien sûr.

-J'ai plusieurs petites questions. Un : Pourquoi étiez-vous à la prison lors de l'émeute. Deux, que signifie la mise en scène avec le gardien de vidéosurveillance. Trois, et je vous en suis reconnaissant, pourquoi être intervenu lors des tentatives de kidnapping sur mon fils alors que j'ai permis votre arrestation il y a 8 ans.

-Douloureux souvenir n'est ce pas agent Booth, dit Oliver en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire à l'allusion

Ceci dit, lui aussi en gardait un souvenir mémorable.

_Retour 8 ans dans le passé._

_La police et le FBI venu en renfort cernaient un vieil entrepôt vétuste. Les hommes présents étaient disposés en groupe de trois aux endroits stratégiques. Lorsque le décompte de l'assaut arriva à 0 les équipes entrèrent dans l'entrepôt avec fracas._

_A l'intérieur le silence était maître des lieux. L'entrepôt semblait désert. Après une fouille approfondie, les policiers et le FBI commencèrent à plier bagages. L'information semblait erronée… Cependant, une équipe de jeunes recrues était restée à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux remarqua soudain une trappe sous une caisse et déplaça cette dernière. Mais au moment où la trappe fut ouverte, une fusillade éclata. La jeune recrue du FBI qui venait d'ouvrir la trappe échappa de peu aux premiers coups de feu. Leur suspect n'était pas seul et le temps que ceux de l'extérieur réagissent la fusillade était finie. Lorsque les 'renforts' pénétrèrent à l'intérieur ils y découvrirent un véritable carnage. Outre les trois recrues au sol, inerte, il y avait aussi cinq autres individus. Seul restait, chancelant le suspect principal se tenant sa cuisse droite. En voyant les autres policiers entrer, il leva son arme vers sa tête. Il était hors de question qu'il aille pourrir en prison._

_-Ne faites pas de bêtises, lança un inspecteur._

_L'homme eut un sourire moqueur, et au moment où il allait appuyer sur la détente, son arme alla voler derrière lui. Tous les policiers se retournèrent sauf l'inspecteur qui alla le menotter. Oliver se laissa faire et regarda le tireur incrédule, le croyant alors totalement hors circuit. C'était la jeune recrue qui avait réussi à le toucher alors qu'il tombait à terre, atteint en pleine poitrine par Oliver. Oliver ne savait qu'en penser. Ce garçon aurait pu décider de l'éliminer par vengeance… Mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Ils s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et la jeune recrue tomba dans l'inconscience. Il entendit son nom tandis qu'un de ses collègues tentait de le ranimer._

_Cette jeune recrue était alors l'actuel agent spécial Seeley Booth._

Bones ne savait que penser de cet échange visuel et son regard s'aventura sur le mur de la cheminée. Il y avait des photos de familles où cet homme était entouré d'une femme et d'un enfant.

'Sans doute sa femme et son fils.' Pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque son regard se reporta sur les deux hommes, elle sentit une tension entre eux. L'homme, Oliver, eut un sourire.

-Je vais être franc avec vous agent Booth. A tout point de vue… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant, rajouta-t-il.

Booth tiqua et Bones compris, la femme et le garçon des photos devaient sans doute être décédés.

-Pour ce faire remontons le jour de mon arrestation… Deux à trois jours avant un homme m'avait rendu un service et dans le milieu, et même dans la vie courante, lorsque quelqu'un vous aide, vous lui êtes redevable… Ceci dit je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'était pas derrière on arrestation… Une petite parenthèse avant la suite de mon récit, comment aviez-vous trouvé ma cache ?

-Un coup de téléphone anonyme avec une voix robotisée.

-Un coup de chance donc !

-Si on veut.

-Bien… Donc j'étais redevable à cette personne.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Je ne puis vous répondre docteur Brennan. Même si par la suite je suis impliqué pour complicité d'évasion, maintenant permettez moi de poursuivre… Il y a une semaine cet homme m'a de nouveau contacté croyant que j'étais toujours dans le milieu. (D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a fait ?)

-Vous n'en faites plus parti ? L'interrompit Booth.

-Non, plus vraiment et ce depuis ma période à l'hôpital, peu avant ma courte incarcération… D'un certain point de vue on peut dire que c'est grâce à vous agent Booth.

-…

-Donc cet homme voulait m'engager pour éliminer des individus gênant pour ses affaires.

Booth et Brennan s'échangèrent un regard d'étonnement… Une semaine ? Coïncidence ?

-Oui agent Booth ! C'est bien moi qui devais vous éliminer, à la base, ainsi que la charmante docteur Brennan. Sourit Oliver en soulignant la fin de a phrase.

Bones sentit son estomac se nouer. Booth remarqua l'anxiété soudaine de sa partenaire et posa sa main sur son bras pour la rassurer. Le geste n'échappa pas à Oliver.

-Pour… Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Comme je l'ai dit tantôt, je ne suis plus dans le coup depuis mon hospitalisation qui a suivi mon arrestation… de plus j'éprouve un certain respect envers votre partenaire. Il a été le premier, et le seul à réussir à me toucher dans toute ma carrière… (Et à rester en vie aussi.) Sans parler de la manière dont il m'a désarmé.

Temperance regarda son partenaire en levant les sourcils, ce dernier fit apparaître un rapide sourire de satisfaction.

-Suite à ce refus, cet homme a fait appel à deux autres personnes. Puis il m'a de nouveau contacté pour un autre service. Permettre à un de ses amis de s'évader et éliminer votre agresseur qui avait échoué. J'ai accepté ces deux requêtes. La première permettait d'effacer ma dette. La seconde me permettait de me venger… Cet homme, Alvarez, que j'avoue avoir éliminé, est à l'origine de ma 'mort' il y a 5 ans. Jusqu'à ce jour je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver sa trace… Par contre lui était assez étonné de me retrouver… Vivant.

_Petit retour en arrière en prison._ (Nda : petite scène coupée du chapitre 7)

_-O… Oliver !_

_-C'est moi-même._

_-Je… Je vous croyais mort. Balbutia Alvarez_

_-J'ai survécu. Dit Oliver froidement._

_-NE… N'approchez pas, pleura Alvarez._

_-Il fallait y réfléchir avant, accusa-t-il en sortant de sa montre du fil de fer. Qu'il passa autour du cou d'Alvarez. _

_Ce dernier tremblait de tout son être. Puis les ténèbres s'en emparèrent alors qu'il se débattait pour tenter de se libérer. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas à lui, Oliver lui brisa la nuque par la suite. Puis il sortit de la cellule. Un autre travail l'attendait en salle de vidéosurveillance._

-Pour la mise en scène, c'est simple, je voulais vous revoir agent Booth, et le gardien de prison est un ancien camarade de classe. Je pense avoir répondu à vos deux premières questions….. Quant à la troisième… Mon fils aurait eut le même âge que Parker cette année… Et puisque c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu retrouver, un temps, une vie normale, je vous étais redevable. Je sais que ça n'atténuera pas ma peine puisque je demeure un meurtrier… Faites votre devoir agent Booth, dit-il en se levant et en tendant ses deux bras joints vers Booth.

-Seeley, murmura Temperance en le voyant se lever menottes à la main. La confession d'Oliver l'avait retourné plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard et Booth s'approcha de li prêt à le menotter. Au dernier moment il rangea ses menottes à leur place devant le regard stupéfait d'Oliver.

-… Oliver est mort il y a 5 ans Temperance… Cet homme n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire. Partons !

Temperance le regarda à moitié étonnée.

-Agent Booth ? Interrogea oliver.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur, sourit Booth en attrapant sa partenaire par la taille avant de sortir.

Oliver les regarda partir en souriant.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Mac Kay, le retour

_Bonjour, et merci encore de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction. Je suis désolée du temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre….. Ceci dit je vais en avoir davantage prochainement… Sur ce bonne lecture à vous_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Mac Kay, le retour.

-Booth ? Demanda Temperance une fois au véhicule.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et son étonnement se transforma aussitôt en un sourire radieux. Elle semblait avoir compris le geste de son partenaire…

Les jours se succédèrent rapidement. Cullen semblait douter quant à la 'mort' d'Oliver, mais les explications officieuses de Booth lui suffirent. Temperance alternait ses journées à son domicile et à l'hôpital auprès de son père toujours dans le coma. Elle était sous surveillance policière suite aux récents événements… Mais n'avait accepté ce fait qu'à la condition sine qua non que ceux-ci restent à distance de son appartement, loin de son regard…

Booth avait, grâce à 'feu' Oliver, fait la relation entre Alvarez (mort dans sa cellule) et l'agresseur de Bones dont il ignorait encore le nom. Il continua ses recherches sur l'émeute de la prison, en parallèle Brennan menait sa propre enquête sur Megumi Watanabe.

Quatre jours après, Rebecca avait aidé au portrait robot de leur agresseur. Ce n'était pas le même homme… Mais Booth se figea en la reconnaissant… Mac Kay.

Il fit alors un autre point.

Alvarez et le deuxième homme ont été engagés par le même homme.

Alvarez a été éliminé en prison.

L'autre homme était sur la vidéo d'évasion de Mac Kay.

L'autre homme a tenté de kidnapper Parker.

Mac Kay aussi.

Conclusion : Mac Kay et l'autre homme se connaissent. Supposition Mac Kay serait-il le commanditaire ?

Cette pensée effleura Booth un instant. Après tout Bones et lui-même avaient réussi à remonter jusqu'à ce criminel.

L'idée lui vint alors de visionner les entretiens des prisonniers. Le neveu… Jack, était ce troisième homme. Après avoir réussi à séparer le bruit de fond du dialogue, Booth fit rapidement la relation des sous-entendus. Ce qui le conforta dans cette optique, restait maintenant à retrouver la trace de Mac Kay et… Jack.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Booth décida d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital, histoire de prendre des nouvelles de Max, avant d'aller chercher sa partenaire à l'institut Jefferson.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Max, il y trouva Bones qui tenait la main de son père. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et elle tressaillit lorsqu'il la salua.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur Bones.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je passais prendre des nouvelles de votre père.

- Son état est stable, les médecins disent qu'il peut revenir à lui d'un moment à l'autre.

- C'est encourageant.

- … Oui mais…

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, elle sentit qu'on lui serrait la main. En un mouvement elle se retourna vers son père qui lui sourit faiblement. Elle demeura saisie un instant tandis que Booth appela des infirmières. Après des vérifications de routine durant lesquels Bones et Booth furent invités à sortir de la pièce. Puis Max fut changé de service, et ils le suivirent dans sa 'nouvelle chambre'. En entrant Temperance fut accueillie par un sourire radieux et plus vivant que tantôt.

- Salut, lui dit son père.

- Salut. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu patraque mais heureux.

- Merci, sourit Booth.

- Mais je vous en prie agent Booth.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, l'un sentait que l'autre avait une question à poser.

- Temperance, pourrais-tu aller demander à l'infirmière si je peux avoir un verre d'eau.

- Bien sur. Répondit-elle sachant pertinemment que son père aurait pu sonner l'infirmière et que les deux hommes voulaient discuter en privée.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

- Que voulez-vous agent Booth ? Demanda Max calmement.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Max ayant perdu son sourire et paraissant interloqué

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie… Après tout c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes en prison.

Max en eut un sourire amusé.

- Pour le bonheur de Temperance, répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

- Son bonheur ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que son bonheur vient faire ici ?

- Etes-vous aveugle à ce point agent Booth.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir saisi le sous-entendu, puis il finit par sourire à son tour, légèrement gêné.

-Ne croyez pas que ça va jouer en votre faveur, ironisa Booth.

C'était sa façon de remercier Max de la confiance qui lui portait, et celui-ci en eut un sourire amusé. C'est à ce moment là que Temperance revint avec un verre d'eau et l'infirmière.

Père et fille continuèrent de discuter un instant et Booth alla attendre dans le couloir, l'heure des visite touchait à sa fin.

… Peu après, près de l'ascenseur, Temperance se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la chambre de son père. Elle fit alors rapidement demi-tour et Booth réagit tardivement. Elle avait un poil d'avance.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de son père, elle le trouva aux mains avec un infirmier qui tentait de le découper avec un scalpel.

- Lâchez-le, s'écria-t-elle faisant réagir Booth au quart de tour en sortant son arme.

L'homme se détourna de Max, surpris par cette intrusion qui, finalement pour lui, tombé à pic. Il avait un masque sur le visage et une paire de lunette de soleil, rendant son identification difficile. Lorsqu'il la vit, il eut un sourire narquois de sous son masque et il lança le scalpel dans sa direction. Temperance eut à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'elle bougea sa tête sur le côté et sentit la lame lui effleurer la pommette gauche avant de se ficher dans le mur derrière elle. Tout ceci s'était déroulé très rapidement. Ayant raté sa cible, il bondit vers elle, mais, sur le qui-vive, elle l'esquiva facilement. Rageant et se tournant vers elle pour une nouvelle tentative il vit apparaître l'agent du FBI arme à la main.

- STOP ! Cria ce dernier.

L'homme masqué maugréa entre ses dents, il était hors de question de se laisser acculer ici et maintenant. Il fit alors volte face et courut vers la fenêtre et se jeta au travers, se protégeant le visage d'éventuelles coupures.

- Nous sommes à quel étage Bones ? Demanda Booth sceptique à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Au deuxième, répondit-elle alors près de son père.

- Le c.. . Se précipita-t-il vers la fenêtre et manquant de se couper en posant les mains sur le rebord de la dite fenêtre.

En bas, l'homme se releva et parti en boitant vers un véhicule. Rageant intérieurement, Booth rangea son arme… Le pire avait été évité. Derrière lui Bones et Max discutaient.

- Tu vas avoir une cicatrice.

- Cela ne se verra pas, rétorqua-t-elle alors que Max lui essuyait la joue avec un mouchoir en papier.

Elle sentait néanmoins son sang couler lentement malgré le mouchoir en papier.

- Bones ? Interrogea son partenaire.

- Oui Booth, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, se tenant le mouchoir sur la joue.

- Vous êtes blessée ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant ainsi.

- Une égratignure.

Booth serrait ses poings de rage, il se retourna pour tenter de se calmer et son regard se posa sur le scalpel dans le mur.

-Qu'est ce que…

Temperance suivit son regard et découvrit le scalpel.

- C'est… son arme… Elle jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle et enfila une paire de gants avant de retirer l'arme du mur.

- Auriez-vous un sac en plastique ?

- Bones, je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne me balade pas avec des sacs sur moi.

Taquine, elle sortit un sac en plastique de son sac à main et y déposa le scalpel ensanglanté.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là, gronda une infirmière les faisant sursauter.

- Ma fille avait oublié son sac, répondit Max légèrement taquin.

- Maintenant qu'elle l'a récupéré elle peut repartir et vous laisser vous reposer.

L'infirmière n'était pas arrangeante.

- J'aimerai changer de chambre, il y a un fort courant d'air ici. Ironisa Max tentant de lui faire comprendre la situation.

- Il suffit de fermer la fen… Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé ici ? S'exclama-t-elle en découvrant la fenêtre brisée.

Booth sortit alors sa plaque et fit un briefing à l'infirmière qui faillit défaillir… Temperance alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à l'infirmière.

- Merci madame, dit l'infirmière en attrapant le verre d'eau et en le buvant d'un trait.

Lorsqu'elle redonna le verre à Temperance, elle remarqua la coupure superficielle sur sa pommette.

- Ma pauvre… Ca vous fait mal ?

- Ca démange un peu, avoua-t-elle.

- Suivez-moi jeune fille.

- Ca va aller je vous assure.

- Non, non, non ! Pas de ça avec moi, la réprimanda l'infirmière.

- Allez Bones, ne faites pas l'enfant, se moqua Booth.

'Comment ça !'

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant Booth… Je suis une adulte responsable parfaitement capable de…

-Temperance, Bones ! S'exclamèrent Max et Booth en même temps avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle de la connivence entre ces (Nda : ses) deux hommes.

Au vue de leurs visages elle su qu'il ne fallait plus discuter. Elle en eut un sourire intérieur.

- Madame ? Interrogea l'infirmière près de la porte.

- J'arrive, répondit Temperance en se tournant vers elle.

Max et Booth s'échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises vous deux, leur dit-elle avant de sortir.

C'est à ce moment que Booth et Max éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois calmés…

- Une idée sur l'identité de votre agresseur ?

- Pas la moins du monde.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

- Si.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il m'a dit, je cite : « Vous êtes un imbécile pour avoir sauvé la peau de votre ennemi. »

- ? De qui parlait-il ?

- A votre avis agent Booth…

- … D'accord, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton de compréhension comme s'il savait maintenant de qui il s'agissait.

- Vous avez une idée agent Booth ?

- Oui. Affirma-t-il avec hargne.

- A ce que je vois vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur.

- En effet.

- Qui est-ce, si ce n'est pas… Top secret.

- Un criminel qui termine ses victimes à l'acide nitrique et qui, d'après mes récentes investigations et conclusion a engagé 2 tueurs pour nous éliminer Temperance et moi.

- Temperance ? S'étonna Max, autant de l'utilisation du prénom de a fille par l'agent Booth, que par le fait d'apprendre qu'elle était menacée.

- Et bien quoi ? Demanda Booth intrigué.

- Vous l'avez appelé Temperance.

- Je… Je… C'est fort possible, bégaya Booth faisant sourire Max.

- Oubliez ça agent Booth… Vous ne m'avez pas donné le nom de ce meurtrier.

- Mac Kay, siffla Booth ayant retrouvé son sérieux d'un trait.

- Quoi Mac Kay ? Interrogea Temperance alors de retour avec 3 strips sur sa pommette.

Max et Booth s'échangèrent, de nouveau, un regard entendu… Il n'était pas question d'inquiéter Temperance davantage pour cette soirée.

- Votre père voulait connaître l'identité de la personne qui a tiré, en prison, mentit à moitié Booth.

- Oh !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que deux infirmiers arrivèrent pour déplacer Max de chambre.

- Soyez prudents les enfants, dit-il avec amusement.

- Vous venez Bones, lui dit Booth en l'attrapant par la taille et l'entraînant dans ses pas.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Contreattaque

Bonjour à vous tous. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit… réécrit… encore et encore tant mon premier jet ne me convenait pas. Ceci explique en partie mon retard :op.

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Contre-attaque. 

… Dans son antre, Mac Kay ruminait ses échecs. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu éliminer Max Keenan, mais en plus il s'était sans doute fait démasquer à l'heure actuelle. Il décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'éliminer ces gêneurs, et comme le dit le dicton : « L'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. » De ce fait Mac Kay fit un condensé des derniers événements ainsi qu'un résumé de la vie de ses victimes potentielles qu'il avait fait surveiller depuis la veille de son arrestation. Sa conclusion fut rapide : il fallait frapper individuellement. Il se prépara alors un plan d'action, oubliant les douleurs de son saut périlleux et le matin se leva finalement sur ses noirs desseins.

Lorsqu'il fut 7h30 trébuchante, la porte de l'appartement 2B s'ouvrit. Une journée des plus 'banales' commença pour le docteur Temperance Brennan. (Nda : enfin … presque…) Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le ciel était couvert, sombre, … orageux et le vent soufflait généreusement. Elle soupira intérieurement alors que son regard fut attiré par une fourgonnette blanche de la télévision, tous feux allumés, parquée devant son véhicule l'empêchant de partir.

'Il va m'entendre celui-là.' Songea-t-elle en pressant alors le pas.

Au moment où elle arriva à l'entrée de l'immeuble, ses clefs de voiture lui échappèrent. Râlant tout bas, elle se baissa pour les ramasser. Au même instant la porte en verre derrière elle vola en éclats lui faisant lâcher un cri d'étonnement tandis que son cœur tambourina fortement dans sa poitrine.

En une fraction de seconde on regard alla de la porte, en miettes, à la fourgonnette dont les phares étaient maintenant braqués sur elle. Aveuglée, elle porta la main devant son visage en se relevant, cherchant par la même à identifier le chauffeur. Dans le véhicule, le chauffeur pesta d'avoir raté sa cible. Il la remit alors lentement dans sa ligne de mire avec son viseur laser. Brennan remarqua subitement une lumière rouge qui courait depuis le véhicule jusqu'à elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Elle se jeta sur le côté, derrière un muret, au moment où le tireur refit feu.

Touchée, elle étouffa sa douleur et tomba abruptement et remarqua deux autres impacts, pas de coup de feu sonore. L'arme était munie d'un silencieux. Elle entendit ensuite un moteur rugir et des pneus crisser sur l'asphalte. Tentant un coup d'œil, elle nota que la fourgonnette blanche avait disparue.

Elle s'adossa alors au muret, tremblante, choquée et porta une main à son côté blessé et douloureux. La blessure n'était pas vitale, néanmoins elle avait besoin de soins. Elle sortit alors son portable et composa le numéro de son partenaire sans y prêter attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tomba sur le répondeur qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle raccrocha avant la fin du message et composa le numéro des secours en faisant plus attention…

Parallèlement, et un poil avant, une sonnerie retentit dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Un corps bougea de sous un épais édredon et une main s'abattit sur un téléphone.

-Allo, fit une voix bien mal réveillée.

-Agent Booth ? Demanda un interlocuteur avec gravité.

-Qui est à l'appareil ? Répondit Booth toujours dans les vapes.

L'inconnu en question eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'il surveillait l'entrée d'un immeuble.

-Je retiens votre partenaire en otage ! Elle n'a pas été facile à amadouer, dit l'interlocuteur en apercevant sa proie et sortant alors son arme, munit d'un silencieux.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Booth férocement, subitement réveillé.

-À vous de la trouver, répondit l'homme imaginant à la perfection la réaction de l'agent spécial.

Puis il tira une première fois sans succès, sa proie avait une chance pas croyable. Néanmoins le cri de surprise n'échappa pas à Booth encore en ligne.

-Espèce de …, si vous lui faites quoique ce soit vous êtes mort, vociféra Booth en se levant, de son lit, vivement

Blême, son interlocuteur pris néanmoins satisfaction de ses plans.

-Je vous laisse deux secondes Agent Booth, le temps de régler une petite affaire…

Sans prêter attention aux vociférations de l'agent spécial, l'homme posa le téléphone sur le siège à ses côtés et allumant le viseur de son arme, visa de nouveau sa proie et tira à trois reprises… Ricanant de 'sa victoire', l'homme fit rugir son véhicule et parti sur les chapeaux de roues sans plus se préoccuper de l'agent Booth.

Ce dernier, de on côté, enfila rapidement un manteau sans songer à se changer et sortit en hâte de son appartement où il revint 15 secondes après pour récupérer son portable. Ce faisant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un autre appel. Descendant à vive allure ver sa voiture, il identifia ce deuxième appel… Bones ! Il appuya alors sur la touche de rappel automatique alors qu'une quinzaine de mètres le séparait de son véhicule.

-Booth ? Demanda la voix visiblement nerveuse, noueuse et douloureuse de sa partenaire.

-Bones ! Vous allez bien ? Où êtes-vous ? Demanda Booth avec précipitation.

-Qu… Comment ? Bégaya-t-elle intriguée

Sa réaction le stoppa cinq mètres plus loin. Le froid lui mordit les pieds et il se rendit compte qu'il était sortit en pantoufles.

-Bones ? Vérifia-t-il alors qu'un silence s'était installé.

-Je… Je suis en bas… de chez moi… Quelqu'un vient de tirer.

-Vous êtes chez vous ? Demanda-t-il avant de percuter.

-Comment ça quelqu'un vient de tirer ? Vous êtes blessée ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je… Ce n'est pas grand-chose, avoua-t-elle.

-…

-Booth ?

Ce fut à son tour de vérifier que son partenaire était encore en ligne.

-Ne bougez pas ! J'arrive, affirma-t-il. Cette réponse ne lui plaisait guère.

-Booth… Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avoir demandé où je me trouvais ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix qui cachait mal sa douleur.

-Un anonyme vient de me dire qu'il vous retenait de force.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, sourit-elle.

De son côté Booth, plus qu'intrigué par ce bobard était inquiet vis-à-vis de sa partenaire qu'il devinait souffrir.

-Booth, grogna-t-elle de douleur.

-Oui ?

-J'ai… J'ai appelé les secours, ils ne sont plus très loin.

-Vous avez bien fait Bones… Demandez-leur de me joindre à mon bureau dès que possible.

-Mais…

-S'il vous plaît Temperance, faites ce que je vous demande.

-D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle.

-Bien… Merci. J'arrive au plus vite… Le temps d'aller me changer, rajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même. Bye Bones.

'Le temps d'aller se changer ?? '

-Booth ? Questionna-t-elle, mais son partenaire avait déjà raccroché.

Au moment où Booth raccrocha, son véhicule fut pris dans une violente explosion dont la violence le projeta au sol. Sonné, il se releva péniblement et regarda le carnage. Sa voiture était en train de partir en fumée…

Ahuri, il eut néanmoins la pensée d'appeler Bones.

-Brennan, se présenta-t-elle.

-Je… Je vais avoir un autre contretemps Bones.

-Un problème ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Oui ! Mon véhicule vient de partir en fumée, expliqua-t-il.

Brennan fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres pour taire un nouveau gémissement.

-Booth les secours sont là, je vais vous laisser.

-Bien ! N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

-Oui Seeley, à plus tard, raccrocha-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à se détendre et à oublier sa douleur…


	16. Chapitre 15 : Ordonnance

_Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de ma fiction. Certes plus rapide que d'habitude pour la mise à jour, il faut dire que je suis en vacances et qu'en ce moment les idées se bousculent et se mettent en place plus facilement. Néanmoins l'histoire prend un tournant différent par rapport au résumé fait maison... Sur ce bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Ordonnance.

Temperance Brennan avait l'esprit embrumé, elle ne ressentit que légèrement les événements qui suivirent, à moitié consciente de répondre aux ambulanciers avant d'être transportée jusqu'à l'hôpital… Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se rappelait vaguement avoir parlé du FBI et de l'agent Booth mais à la place de trouver ce dernier à ses côtés elle découvrit…

-Camille ?

-Bonjour Dr. Brennan, sourit-elle devant son regard ahuri.

-Qu'est ce que… Comment ? Bégaya-t-elle encore assommée.

-Pour faire court, ne vous voyant pas à l'institut, j'ai appelé Booth qui a été plutôt vague à votre sujet et…

-Où est Booth ? L'interrompit-elle.

-… Il est chemin. Nous avons eut de la peine à vous retrouver. C'est une infirmière, une de vos fans, qui nous a prévenus lorsqu'elle a été certaine de votre identité. Vous avez dit trois mots durant votre inconscience. Booth, téléphone, Jefferson. L'infirmière a fait un lien et nous a appelés croyant trouver un Docteur Booth à l'institut.

Temperance sourit à cette remarque.

-… Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Camille le visage soudain plus grave.

-Je…

- TEMPERANCE, fusa la voix de Booth dans laquelle on devinait facilement l'inquiétude.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent leurs visages vers la porte, les joues de l'une teintées d'un rose pâle.

-Bonjour Seeley.

-Bonjour Camille.

Ils s'échangèrent un dialogue silencieux.

-Je vais avertir Angéla, elle sera ravie de vous voir réveillée.

-Elle est ici ? Demanda Temperance perplexe.

-Nous sommes ici depuis une petite demi-heure, rétorqua Camille en soulignant le nous. Elle était encore avec vous il y a peu mais votre état et votre pâleur de tantôt l'a retourné. Elle est sortie prendre un café accompagnée par le Dr Hodgins et Zack.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Temperance.

-À plus tard, s'éclipsa Camille.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Bones ?

-Un peu désorientée, sinon je me sens bien.

'Mieux que tout à l'heure.' Songea-t-elle.

-Un agent est en route pour vous questionner, son équipe a déjà été dépêchée sur place pour relever des indices.

-Pourquoi pas vous ?

-C'est la procédure pour une blessure par balle et comme je suis votre partenaire je ne peux pas interférer. Cependant je resterai avec vous pendant votre explication, cela vous évitera des répétitions, car à mon avis vous allez être très questionnée.

-TEMPE ! Hurla presque Angéla en entrant dans la chambre.

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir, son amie était déjà dans ses bras.

-Angéla ?

-Ca fait du bien de te retrouver.

-Dr Brennan ?

-Bonjour Zack, Hodgins, les salua-t-elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Hodgins.

-Bien…

Ils restèrent à parler un moment, Brennan expliqua juste qu'elle avait été prise pour cible sans rentrer dans le détail et se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Booth avant de fermer les yeux. Elle l'aurait bien interrogé à ce sujet mais d'une part il y avait trop de monde et d'autre part l'infirmière arrivait pour faire le point avant la venue du médecin. Tout le monde fut invité à sortir de la pièce, Camille salua alors sa collègue et repartit travailler, bientôt suivit par l'équipe du Dr Brennan, exceptée Angéla qui voulait rester un peu plus longtemps avec son amie.

Alors qu'elle patientait avec Booth dans le couloir, elle lui remarqua un détail vestimentaire anodin.

-Un réveil difficile ? Demanda-t-elle maligne sans se douter de la véracité de ses dires.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Votre paire de chaussettes est dépareillée. Expliqua-t-elle en les indiquant d'un mouvement de tête.

Il baissa son regard sur ses pieds et constata les faits. Il ironisa alors :

-La rouge pour la colère et la verte pour l'espérance… Bones m'a appelé ce-matin.

-Et vous n'avez pas pu être avec elle avant nous ? Interrogea Angéla sceptique.

-Je… J'ai eu un contretemps.

-Un contretemps ?

-Oui… Mon véhicule a été saboté… Bon d'accord il a explosé, finit-il par dire devant le regard inquisiteur d'Angéla.

Elle en demeura bouche-bée, ne sachant qu'en penser.

-Monsieur Brennan ? Interrogea un médecin en les apercevant.

-Oui ! … Heu non ! Agent spécial Seeley Booth, FBI, se corrigea-t-il rouge de confusion devant le sourire amusé d'Angéla.

-Bones, je veux dire le docteur Brennan est ma coéquipière.

-Excusez ma maladresse, dit alors le médecin en souriant.

'Tout le plaisir fut pour moi' songea Booth en souriant à son tour.

-Ce n'est rien… Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'état de santé du Docteur Brennan, demanda-t-il tentant de faire abstraction d'Angéla.

-La plaie paraissait plus importante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. La balle a atteint les cottes externes de votre partenaire, mais sans faire trop de dégâts. Quand les ambulanciers sont arrivés elle était en état de choc thermique, ce qui explique pourquoi elle est fatiguée. Nous aimerions la garder en observation jusqu'en fin d'après midi, si tout va bien elle pourra sortir ce soir. Par la suite il serait préférable que durant les prochaines 48 heures elle reste au calme et surtout sous surveillance. Elle ne doit pas faire d'activités physiques quelconque. Elle peut marcher un peu mais pas plus.

-Elle ne va pas aimer, souligna Booth la mine grave.

-Maintenant pardonnez-moi mai je dois la voir.

-Merci docteur.

-Je vous en prie dit-il en entrant dans la chambre du docteur Brennan.

Ce fut d'abord assez calme puis un QUOI détonant se fit entendre. Angéla et Booth s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

-On va aider ce pauvre docteur ironisa Booth.

-Je crois qu'il va en avoir besoin Monsieur Brennan, assura Angéla.

-Angéla, gronda Booth.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Pas un mot à Bones.

-Promis, dit-elle en croisant ses doigts dans son dos.

Ils toquèrent à la porte avant d'entrer et trouvèrent le docteur tentant désespérément de lui faire comprendre le bien fondé de ses consignes. Sachant pertinemment pourquoi le médecin était ici, Booth intervint, autoritaire.

-Bones.

Temperance se tourna vers lui croyant trouver de l'aide, mais elle ne découvrit qu'un regard de chien battu et son sourire charmeur.

-Non Booth pas vous aussi, soupira-t-elle.

-Voyons Bones.

-Tempe, je pense qu'ils ont raison.

-Angéla, se révolta-t-elle.

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous montés contre elle, elle n'eut d'autre alternative que d'accepter.

-Bien, savez-vous qui pourra vous aider ?

-Heu, je… Son regard se balada entre ses deux amis.

-Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, lui dit le médecin en constatant son indécision.

Puis il sortit les laissant entre eux.

-Je reviens, s'excusa subitement Booth en sortant.

-Où va-t-il ? Demanda Temperance perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Angéla avant de lui sourire encore amusé par l'erreur de Booth.

-Qu'-y-a-t-il ? Demanda Temperance devinant que son amie mourait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose.

-Tu n'en diras rien à Booth, promis ?

Temperance leva le sourcil intrigué.

-Je t'écoute.

Angéla lui raconta alors le lapsus du docteur et la réponse de Booth.

-Il… Non !

-Si

Temperance en demeura interdite, ne sachant qu'en penser.

'Je crois finalement que je sais avec qui je vais passer les prochaines 48 heures… Encore faut-il qu'il soit disponible.' Songea-t-elle souriante.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui parler sans y penser, ce n'est pas malin, la réprimanda-t-elle ensuite en rigolant.

Néanmoins son sourire disparu rapidement car le simple fait de rire lui faisait mal. La grimace qu'elle fit, même brève, n'échappa pas à Angéla qui s'arrêta à son tour de rire.

-Désolée, dit-elle devinant le pourquoi de celle-ci

-C'est bon, sourit Temperance.

-Tempe.

-Oui ?

-Pour ces prochains jours tu devrais…

-J'ai déjà mon idée, rougit-elle.

-Bien, dit Angéla devinant ses pensées à sa réaction.

-Bien ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Et si je te parle d'un certain agent du FBI ?

Temperance en demeura bouche-bée, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles en remarquant Booth à la porte.

-Profites en bien ma grande et laisse toi aller pour une fois que…

-Ange, tenta désespérément Temperance.

-Hum hum, se manifesta l'agent ne voulant pas gêner sa partenaire davantage, même si lui aussi était visiblement gêné.

-Déjà de retour, s'exclama Angéla l'air de rien.

-Oui… Je… Il se clarifia la gorge et s'écarta pour laisser entrer un collègue au regard ténébreux qu'il présenta aussitôt.

-Voici l'agent Vittorio Delasol, il est en charge de l'enquête.

-Docteur Brennan je suis enchanté, dit-il avec charme en lui faisant la révérence.

-Vittorio, je te présente Angéla Monténégro, une amie de Bones.

-Mademoiselle, salua-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Puis il sortit un carnet et un stylo et s'installa près du lit. Durant l'explication de Temperance Angéla s'éclipsa pour prendre l'air et Booth serra les poings de rage. Le scénario des agents en charge de la surveillance du docteur Brennan se confirmait… Seulement la voiture qui avait pris en chasse la dite camionnette le matin même ne donnait plus signe de vie et ceci Booth et Vittorio l'ignoraient. Selon l'agent sur place, ses collègues et lui-même avaient vu le départ précipité de la fourgonnette blanche, et tandis qu'il était descendu pour aller voir, ses collègues avaient commencé à suivre le suspect. Et lorsque l'agent découvrit le corps inerte du Dr Brennan il confirma ses soupçons à ses collègues, c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'une ambulance se garait à côté de l'immeuble…

Vittorio remercia le Docteur Brennan et la salua d'un baisemain avant de sortir. Booth le suivit il avait des choses à lui demander. Angéla, en apercevant les agents à l'extérieur, retourna près de son amie.

-Ca va mieux Ange ?

-Oui… Tu as eu de la chance.

-J'en suis consciente.

La fin de matinée se passa durant laquelle Temperance se surpris à s'endormir. Finalement Angéla retourna à l'institut alors que Booth demeura avec elle, Cullen lui avait ordonné d'être son garde du corps suite à la découverte dans un fossé de la voiture de surveillance dans le milieu de la matinée. Un peu perplexe vis-à-vis de cet ordre, surtout venant de son supérieur, Booth chercha en vain des explications.

Lorsque Temperance se réveilla, de nouveau et après un second passage du médecin, ce fut Booth qu'elle découvrit à ses côtés.

-Bien dormi ? 'Belle au bois dormant' rajouta-t-il intérieurement.

-Moui. 'Prince charmant' songea-t-elle devant son sourire sans se douter de la complémentarité de leurs pensées.

-Angéla m'a laissé entendre que vous aimeriez ma compagnie pour les prochaines 48 heures ?

-Je ne … Je n'avais rien dit à ce sujet. Sourit-elle

-En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle a déclaré au médecin avant de retourner travailler. Vous savez Bones, ça tombe bien.

-Comment ça ?

-Cullen m'a ordonné de rester avec vous.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire. Ne croyez pas que ça m'embête, au contraire, mais ce n'est pas dans la politique du bureau et c'est ce qui m'échappe. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi. Par contre…

-Par contre ?

-Ca concerne les consignes du médecin.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J'espère que vous pourrez le faire seule.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous changer de pansement.


	17. Chapitre 16 : L'étau se resserre

_En premier lieu, j'avais opté pour l'idée que Booth lui jouait une farce mais… Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir ce que j'ai finalement décidé. _

_Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

Chapitre 16 : L'étau se resserre…

_-J'espère que vous pourrez le faire seule._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Vous changer de pansement._

Temperance le regarda un tantinet perdue par sa dernière phrase. La faisait-il marcher ou était-il sérieux ? Finalement Booth ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer devant le visage que sa partenaire affichait depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant. Temperance le regarda menaçante voyant qu'il s'était joué d'elle.

-Booth, gronda-t-elle.

-Désolé Bones, dit-il en s'essuyant une larme de rire.

'Dommage que le médecin n'ait pas dit ça d'ailleurs.' Songea Booth en se mordant les lèvres pour s'arrêter de rire.

'Non mais à quoi je pense moi.' Se reprit-il par la suite.

Lorsque le rouge de confusion, puis celui de la colère disparu au profit d'un sourire moqueur, Booth su qu'il avait fait mouche.

-Booth ! Si le médecin n'en a pas fait mention pourquoi avoir mis ce détail sur le tapis ?

'Moi aussi je sais jouer sur ce terrain mon grand.'

'Aïe… Je n'avais pas prévu cette réplique venant d'elle.'

-Je… Heu, c'est que, bafouilla-t-il

'Je vais m'amuser avec lui encore un peu plus.' Sourit-elle diabolique.

-Si vous avez vraiment envie de me voir nue il y a plus simple, dit-elle d'un air innocent et diabolique en se redressant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

'Je ne me connaissais pas si audacieuse. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû il va prendre peur'

'Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait là ?' Songea-t-il alors qu'il mimait la carpe.

Ce fut au tour de Booth de se retrouver déconcerté. Bones leva le sourcil gauche, bien amusée et surtout gardant son sérieux plus facilement que son partenaire.

-Bones, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Finit-il par dire la gorge soudainement sèche.

-Autant que vous Booth, répliqua-t-elle avec gravité.

Ce fut à son tour de gronder avec tendresse… Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, seulement Booth s'aperçut que cet exercice était douloureux pour sa partenaire et s'arrêta rapidement.

-Merci Booth, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. (Larmes de joie et de douleur mêlées)

-Vous vous préparer ?

-Oui… Cependant en cas de besoin puis-je vous appeler pour m'aider à m'habiller ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Booth.

Au moment où Booth allait sortir de la chambre, le médecin revint à la charge.

-Vous tombez bien monsieur Brenn… Agent Booth, se rattrapa de justesse le médecin devant la sourire amusé de sa patiente et le visage impassible de Booth qui ne vit pas la réaction de sa partenaire.

-Que voulez-vous Docteur Herman ? Demanda Booth en se tournant vers sa partenaire qui cacha aussitôt son sourire.

-C'est à propos des soins. Je suis confus de vous dire ceci mais…

-Mais ? Demanda Booth un doute subit à l'esprit.

'Je crains le pire.' Songea Brennan.

-Il faudra que vous lui changiez de pansement et de bandages.

Les deux partenaires regardèrent le médecin d'un air coi.

-PARDON ! S'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu. L'infirmière vous donnera un premier kit pour les soins de demain, mais pour les jours à venir il faudra vous fournir selon cette prescription.

-Comment ça les jours à venir ? Interrogea Brennan.

'Bon ce n'est pas aussi grave que son ton pouvait l'annoncer.'

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que d'ici 48 heures votre blessure sera cicatrisée tout de même.

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Brennan outrée… Je veux juste savoir combien de temps dureront les soins.

-Une petite douzaine de jours… Si vous vous sentez capable de les faire vous-même bien ! Mais il serait préférable que vous soyez épaulée, surtout au vu de votre récent dossier médical.

-Docteur Herman croyez bien que toutes ces visites récentes en hôpital ne m'amusent pas du tout, lui dit-elle sèchement.

-Je suis certain que votre **mari** pourra…

-PARDON

-QUOI

S'exclamèrent respectivement Booth et Brennan en l'interrompant.

-Il n'y a rien de bien difficile, continua le docteur sans prêter attention à leur étonnement.

-Mais ce ne… Tenta Booth.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent. Soyez prudente docteur Brennan. Je vous revois d'ici une douzaine de jours pour voir comment se passe votre cicatrisation.

-Vous ne me verrez pas de sitôt docteur, siffla Temperance, et pour information l'agent Booth n'est PAS mon mari…

Le médecin les regarda perplexe.

-Bon courage à vous, dit-il avant de s'éclipser sentant qu'il était effectivement dans le tort.

-Bones ?

'Et moi qui croyez jouer un tour à Bones pour lui remonter le moral… Le médecin a tout mis par terre.'

Booth avait cru déceler une once de tristesse dans sa dernière phrase.

-N'en rajoutez pas Booth.

-Je voulais simplement vous suggérer que…

-Booth ! Pas pour le moment.

-Comme vous voulez Bones.

-Merci.

Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure mais ce médecin l'avait fortement agacée, elle n'avait alors qu'une hâte sortir au plus vite et rentrer chez elle, chez lui, n'importe où, loin de l'air stérile de cette chambre d'hôpital.

_Une fois dans la voiture_

-Vous préférez chez vous ou chez moi ? Demanda Booth avec le plus grand calme.

-Chez moi.

-Bien… Vous permettez que je fasse un détour pour récupérer quelques affaires ?

-Bien sur Booth, sourit Temperance dont le visage cachait mal la lassitude de la journée.

…_Chemin faisant…_

-A propos Booth

-Oui Temper… Bones, se corrigea-t-il confus.

Elle en eut un léger sourire et continua sans faire de remarque

-Y avait-il des empreintes sur le scalpel ?

'Scalpel ? Empreintes ?'

Voyant que son partenaire ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle précisa

-L'agresseur de mon père.

-Oui… Les empreintes sont celles de Mac Kay, avoua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

-Comment ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu Bones.

-Mais pourquoi Mac Kay s'en prendrait-il à mon père ?

-Sans doute n'a-t-il pas apprécié le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie.

-Je suis sérieuse Booth.

-Moi aussi… Votre père ne le connait pas ça c'est évident. Lui-même ne comprend pas !

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Lorsque nous avons eu l'identité de l'agresseur, nous avons immédiatement fait changer votre père d'hôpital pour qu'il soit davantage en sécurité, j'ai alors eu l'occasion de lui parler.

-Quand était-ce ?

-Ce matin, avant de venir vous voir.

-Vous lui…

-Non ! Je n'ai rien dit à votre sujet car le peu que j'en savais était plutôt confus suite à notre conversation téléphonique.

-A ce sujet Booth j'ai quelques questions.

-Plus tard Bones, nous arrivons. Vous venez ?

-Oui.

…

-Faites comme chez vous Bones, lui dit-il, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Merci, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant au salon où elle prit place sur le canapé.

Son regard vaqua sur les diverses photos qui ornaient mur, meubles et table basse face à elle. Photos de famille, photos de Parker, et… photos de travail. Ses yeux accrochèrent un cadre un peu à l'écart. Elle se leva et s'en approcha pour l'observer de plus près. C'était une photo d'elle et lui. Le cadre était ovale, d'une quinzaine de centimètres et bénéficiait d'un éclairage particulier à lui tout seul. Son rebord était teinté d'un bleu velours et faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux dont un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle retourna le cadre à la recherche d'indices permettant de dater la photo, puis son attention se refixa sur l'homme à ses côtés, son partenaire. Il lui montrait quelque chose du doigt au loin avec un large sourire, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait une main posait sur la sienne et l'autre sur la joue de son partenaire légèrement en retrait mais que l'on aurait pu croire contre la joue de la jeune femme. Un pur moment de tendresse qu'ils partageaient de façon totalement innocente.

Hypnotisée par la photo elle ne remarqua pas que son partenaire était à ses côtés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enroula une main autour de ses épaules qu'elle le remarqua.

-C'est une belle photo, dit-elle sans cesser de la regarder.

-Je trouve aussi, sourit Booth.

Le charme du moment s'arrêta lorsque le portable de Booth se fit entendre dans la pièce...


	18. Chapitre 17 : autour de Mac Kay

Yep voici un autre chapitre, profitez en bien bientôt ce ne sera plus le même rythme. Pour le moment l'inspiration est au rendez-vous donc pas de problème…

Petite parenthèse le titre du chapitre 16 et celui-ci ne font qu'un.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : … autour de Mac Kay

_Le charme du moment s'arrêta lorsque le portable de Booth se fit entendre dans la pièce._

-Seeley Booth j'écoute.

-Agent Booth vous avez eu de la chance aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement.

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Dommage que votre partenaire n'ait pas eu la même chance, répliqua l'homme sans répondre.

Booth fronça les sourcils et regarda vivement Bones.

-Vous êtes l'homme de ce matin.

-Vous êtes vif d'esprit agent Booth… A propos je suis désolé pour vos collègues, dit l'homme à la fois sadique et ironique avant de raccrocher.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda Brennan.

-L'anonyme de ce matin qui disait vous avoir enlevé et qui, je suppose, vous crois morte.

Elle leva les sourcils intriguée. Plusieurs idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête et elle avait besoin d'y mettre de l'ordre.

-Bones je suis prêt, nous y allons ? Demanda Booth dont la voix cachait mal sa nervosité.

-Hum ? Euh… Oui, répondit-elle évasive.

Le silence régna durant le trajet jusqu'à chez Bones. En bas de l'immeuble des bandes signalétiques jaunes étaient suspendus près du muret et d'autres sur le restant de la porte en verre. Temperance Brennan en eut un pincement au cœur et se figea en descendant du véhicule.

-Ca va aller Bones ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle en sentant néanmoins un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Le premier pas fut difficile… ainsi que le deuxième ! Au troisième elle sentit la main de son partenaire se poser dans la bas de son dos et la chaleur rassurante qu'il dégageait lui permis d'avancer plus facilement.

-Merci, sourit elle.

-A tout moment Bones, à tout moment.

Une fois dans l'appartement 2B, Temperance alla directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lentement dans son lit. Elle se sentait épuisée de n'avoir rien fait. Après avoir verrouillé la porte et posé ses affaires au salon, Booth alla la voir. Il la trouva endormit à plat ventre sur son lit. D'un geste paternel et amical, il lui retira ses chaussures, remonta l'édredon sur ses épaules, déposa un baisé sur son front et éteignit la lumière avant de sortir de la chambre. Toutefois, encore sur le pas de la porte, il la regarda et murmura.

-Bonne nuit Temperance.

Puis il retourna au salon et s'installa sur le canapé…

Au beau milieu de la nuit un cri de terreur résonna dans l'appartement silencieux. En deux temps trois mouvements Booth, alors en pyjama (juste un bas de pyjama et torse nu) fut debout arme à la main. Il se rua dans la chambre de sa partenaire et la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même, les cheveux ébouriffées, les joues en feux et la respiration laborieuse. Il posa alors son arme sur la table de chevet et s'installa à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Chh Temperance je suis là, souffla-t-il tendrement.

Elle sursauta à son contact et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, encore dans son cauchemar. Ses poings volèrent et Booth surpris se reçut un coup au visage. Un peu groggy, il ne desserra pas moins son étreinte et se mit à la bercer.

-C'est fini… Là… C'est fini.

Temperance se calma peu à peu, la chaleur qui émanait de cette masse sombre était rassurante, relaxante, bienfaisante. S'y sentant soudain en sécurité, elle s'y blottit davantage, cherchant à calmer sa respiration. Booth la sentit se détendre dans ses bras et continua de la bercer, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Puis il se rendit compte que a respiration était finalement retournée à la normale. Baissant son regard vers elle, il découvrit qu'elle était de nouveau endormie. Son premier réflexe fut alors un sourire puis il déposa un baisé sur son front, de nouveau certes, et l'allongea sur le lit. Au moment où il se levait pour partir, il se sentit soudain fermement retenu. Tout en dormant Temperance lui avait attrapé son poignet et le tenait fermement de sa main gauche… Comme si son subconscient ne voulait pas qu'il parte hors de la chambre. La regardant tendrement l s'allongea alors à ses côtés. Contre toute attente et à peine allongé, il la sentit venir se blottir contre lui qui n'osait alors plus bouger.

'Reste zen Seeley, elle dort et n'est pas consciente de ses actes… Zen !'

Ce fut finalement assez facilement qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin ce ne fut pas l'alarme du réveil qui tira Temperance du sommeil mais les doux rayons du soleil sur son visage. D'autres sensations vinrent se mêler à cette douce chaleur. Elle se sentait bien, totalement relaxée… Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Puis elle remarqua que son oreiller bougeait de façon régulière comme… Une respiration. Le sourire qu'elle sentait sur ses lèvres fit alors place à une moue interrogative et elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit… Jusque là rien d'anormal… Ce qui n'était pas normal était le torse nu qui lui servait de coussin. Elle leva les yeux vers son propriétaire.

-Booth ? S'étonna-t-elle cherchant à se redresser.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua que son bras était enroulé autour de sa taille.

-Bonjour Temperance, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il était alors réveillé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et ne bougeait pas, profitant de l'instant qui lui était offert.

-Que faites vous dans mon lit ? Qu'avez-vous au visage ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

-Vous vous êtes réveillée en criant cette nuit, sans doute à cause d'un cauchemar. Et vous m'avez frappé alors que je venais vous rassurer.

-Moi ? Non !

-Si… Je vous l'assure, ce coquard je vous le dois.

-Désolée Booth, ria-t-elle. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas reparti après ça ?

-Vous étiez encore agitée et vous peiniez à respirer… Une fois plus calme, à tout point de vue, j'ai voulut partir mais **vous** m'avez retenu dans votre sommeil, alors je suis resté en tout gentleman que je suis.

Elle le regarda rouge de confusion.

-Merci Booth.

-Mais je vous en prie Bones.

'Tout le plaisir fut pour moi' Songea-t-il en retirant son bras de son dos.

-Bones puis-je emprunter votre salle de bain ?

-Bien sur Booth, rétorqua-t-elle sans bouger.

-Merci… Bones.

-Hum ? Oui ?

-Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était encore allongée sur son torse.

-Oh… Pardon. Dit-elle en se redressant lui permettant alors de se lever tranquillement.

Elle le regarda sortir de la chambre et s'allongea à sa place certaine qu'il n'était plus là, s'enivrant de son parfum qu'il avait déposé sur les draps.

'Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma grande ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. Ressaisis-toi, c'est ton partenaire… La ligne n'oublie pas ligne' Lui dit une première petite voix.

'Ce n'est pas moi qui ai posé cette ligne, et puis Booth … Je ne trouve pas de qualificatif pour lui… Il est tellement… Lui ! Angéla a peut-être raison… Je me cache derrière mon partenariat. Attendons le temps de clore définitivement ce cas… Après….'Lui souffla une autre voix.

Elle entendit ensuite la douche couler et décida de rester au lit. Booth libéra ensuite la salle de bain, permettant à Bones d'aller se doucher tandis qu'il prépara le petit déjeuner. La première chose que qu'elle remarqua en sortant de la salle de bain fut la bonne odeur de bacon grillé. Se fiant à son odorat, elle rejoignit Booth à la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner commença dans un silence légèrement gêné puis Bones rompit ce silence.

-Booth.

-Oui Bones ?

-Peut-on maintenant discuter de notre conversation téléphonique ?

-Bien sur.

-Il y a un détail qui me tarabuste.

-Quel est-il ?

Souriante de confusion, elle demanda cependant.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit, je cite « le temps d'aller me changer. »

Confus à son tour Booth expliqua néanmoins les faits.

'Non… Il était tellement inquiet à mon sujet qu'il n'a pas pensé à se vêtir ?'

-Et disons que comme réveil matin j'ai connu mieux… Il est vrai que ma situation vestimentaire m'a totalement échappé.

'J'aurais été nu je pense que je m'en serais aperçu, surtout en cette saison… Du moins j'espère. Je sais que Bones me fait perdre la tête mais là…'

-Ceci dit Bones, vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie vous savez.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque je suis retourné récupérer mon téléphone j'ai remarqué que vous aviez tenté de me joindre, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai appelé. Que vouliez-vous à propos ?

Ce fut à on tour de e retrouver gênée.

-En fait j'ai voulut appeler les secours mais j'ai… J'ai composé votre numéro à la place. C'est en tombant sur votre boîte vocale que je me suis aperçut de mon erreur.

-Vous savez Bones, si vous n'aviez pas fait d'erreur, et que je ne vous avais donc pas rappelé, j'aurais été dans mon véhicule, en train de rouler, au moment de l'explosion.

-Booth.

-Quoi ?

-Votre appel anonyme du matin, et du soir donc, devait savoir pour la bombe. Il connaissait la façon dont vous réagiriez en apprenant ma disparition. Il savait que la première chose que vous aurez faite aurait été de venir chez moi rechercher des indices.

-C'est vrai, murmura-t-il avant de plisser les sourcils.

-Un souci ?

-Non un détail… Durant ma conversation avec Monsieur X hier matin je vous ai entendu crier. On aurait dit un cri de surprise.

-Le seul moment où j'ai crié, effectivement, a été lorsque la porte en verre de l'entrée a été brisée.

-Donc Monsieur X devait être sur place, conclut Booth.

-Et si Monsieur X et mon agresseur ne faisaient qu'un ? Monsieur X croit bien qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose non ?

-C'est une possibilité. Il aurait tenté de faire d'une pierre deux coups et donc Monsieur X en aurait contre nous… Mais rien ne prouve que… S'arrêta subitement Booth.

'_Je vous laisse deux secondes Agent Booth, le temps de régler une petite affaire… _Et puis ce rugissement de moteur, ce crissement de pneus…'

-Booth ?

-Oui… D'autres détails me sont revenus à l'esprit et confirment votre théorie… Un moteur qui rugit, des pneus qui crissent et peu avant un rire sadique, un rire victorieux. Vous avez bien dit à Vittorio qu'après le dernier impact la fourgonnette blanche était partie rapidement ?

-Tout à fait.

-Il faut que j'appelle voir ce qu'a donné le relevé d'indices hier.

-Faites Booth, vous pouvez utiliser mon téléphone si vous voulez, dit-elle en débarrassant la table et se mettant à la vaisselle.

45 minutes plus tard, Booth alla rejoindre sa partenaire maintenant au salon.

-Alors ?

-La balistique a identifié une balle retrouvée dans le petit muret. Le propriétaire de l'arme est un certain Mickey. Quant aux empreintes de pneus gentiment laissées, l'équipe a réussi à remonter jusqu'au concessionnaire puis au propriétaire qui se nomme aussi Mickey. Même adresse, même description physique, pas de casiers judiciaires à ce jour.

-Mickey ?

-Oui. Ca fait très jovial.

-Non ce n'est pas ça… Pendant l'immobilisation due à mon épaule, j'ai fait quelques recherches dans le passé de Megumi Watanabe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour en apprendre plus à son sujet. Qui elle était, comment elle vivait, quelles étaient ses relations, ce genre de choses.

-Bien.

'Je suis fier Bones vous n'avez pas idée.'

-Peu avant sa disparition elle a eu des mots avec son fiancé et aurait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait.

-Un nom ?

-Oui… Mickey.

-Vous pensez au même ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout… Mickey et Mac Kay ont une drôle de consonance vous ne trouvez pas ? Enonça-t-elle avec assurance.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Des témoins, oui mais

Bonjour à tous, mes vacances touchent à leurs fins, je reprend le travail lundi. (En alternance avec ma rééducation chez le kyné suite à une opération datant du mois de juillet :op) Je travaille actuellement sur le chapitre 19... Je l'ai déjà recommencé deux fois lol. Hum... Néanmoins je pense que le week-end prochain il devrait être fin prêt. (Du moins je l'espère... ) En attendant bonne lecture et merci encore de votre soutien.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Des témoins, oui Mais…

_-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout… Mickey et Mac Kay ont une drôle de consonance vous ne trouvez pas ? Enonça-t-elle avec assurance._

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Bones, dit-il avec étonnement.

'Certes il y a une ressemblance mais que ce soit Bones qui y pense ouah.'

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse Booth… Et puis Mac Kay semble avoir une mâchoire contre nous, je me trompe ?

-Une dent Bones, une dent… Mac Kay a une dent contre nous, la rectifia-t-il.

-Vous savez quoi Bones ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous m'épatez là !

Elle sourit et rougit au commentaire.

-Avez-vous trouvé des témoins de la période où Megumi et Mickey ont eu des mots ?

-Quelques noms… Mais sur les cinq personnes que j'ai découvertes, deux sont décédées.

-Et les trois autres ?

-Une est en prison à Los Angeles, la seconde en hôpital psychiatrique à Miami, et la troisième habite ici à Washington.

-Dites donc Bones vous me piquez mon boulot là, ironisa-t-il.

-C'est à ça que servent les partenaires non ? S'entraider !

-Vous êtes un ange Temperance, dit-il en souriant avant de déposer un rapide mais tendre baisé sur ses lèvres sans même y penser.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir et regarda Booth décontenancée. Ce dernier souriait et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son action.

-Un problème Bones ? Demanda-t-il par la suite.

Il posa ensuite deux autres questions mais ne l'entendit pas, encore sous l'effet Booth.

-Bones ? Réitéra-t-il, inquiet du manque de réaction de sa partenaire.

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle bafouilla et devant le regard inquisiteur de son partenaire se racla la gorge.

-Excusez-moi Booth, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

'Il m'a volé un baisé ou j'ai rêvé ?'

'Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?'

-Vous disiez ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

'Peut-être léger pour un baisé mais…'

-Avez-vous l'adresse de la personne qui vit ici à Washington ?

-Oui… C'est mon voisin de palier, appartement 2C…

'Essayons de ne plus y penser.'

-C'est… Quoi ? Non.

-Je vous l'assure Booth, c'est un homme très charmant, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

'Comment ça un homme très charmant, et moi je ne suis pas charmant peut-être.'

-Le problème est qu'en ce moment il est absent.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Le courrier et les publicités s'accumulent depuis trois quatre jours.

-Vous êtes observatrice.

-Si l'on veut… Je guette surtout son retour pour aller lui parler de Megumi.

Booth fronça les sourcils, préoccupé par une soudaine idée noire.

-Un problème ?

-Peut-être… Comment s'appelle votre voisin ?

-Ryan O'Neal.

-L'acteur ?

-Non.

-Tiens vous connaissez ?

-Oui voyons ! Qui n'a pas vu Love Story ? (NdA : Moi lol hum :op)

Booth sourit à la remarque.

-Que fait Monsieur O'Neal dans la vie ?

-Il est retraité, c'est un ancien procureur.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Nous nous sommes déjà parlé une ou deux fois, avant…

-De quoi aviez-vous discuté ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Des pays que nous avons visités, des professions que nous exerçons, de la famille. Sur ce point là il en a raconté davantage que moi.

-Sur son métier, vous a-t-il cité des affaires ?

-C'est un interrogatoire agent Booth ? Ironisa-t-elle en soulignant le mot agent.

-Désolé Bones, sourit-il confus.

Elle le regarda avec un air narquois et continua sur sa lancée.

-Monsieur O'Neal m'a en effet parlé d'une de ses affaires alors qu'il habitait en Irlande. Un gang de poseurs de bombes sévissait depuis quelques mois lorsqu'il est arrivé en ville. La police a mis quelques mois supplémentaires pour parvenir à démanteler le réseau menait par un homme répondant au nom de… Kay. Bien qu'en charge du procès contre cet homme, monsieur O'Neal ne l'a jamais vu. Les policiers croyaient le tenir mais il leur a filé entre les mains et s'est exilé. Accordé à Monsieur O'Neal, la police irlandaise n'a plus jamais entendu parler de Kay et de son réseau.

-Kay vous dites.

-Oui. 'Je sais Kay, Mac Kay ça reste voisin mais là ça me parait moins probable.'

-Savez-vous d'où votre voisin connaît la famille Watanabe.

'Moi qui pensais qu'il aurait faite une remarque sur Kay, bon…'

-Oui. Lorsque monsieur O'Neal est arrivé à Washington, monsieur Watanabe a fait appel à lui pour un meurtre dont il était accusé… Ils sont devenus amis avec le temps.

-Je vois le topo. Dites Bones vous avez bien votre ordinateur portable avec vous ?

-Bien sur ! Comment voulez-vous que j'avance mon prochain roman autrement.

'Oui d'accord, j'utilise aussi le support papier…'

'Question bête, je n'aurai pas du la poser ainsi.' Se mordit-il les lèvres.

-Vous voulez peut-être me l'emprunter, dit-elle maligne.

-S'il vous plaît.

'Hé Bones vous lisez dans mes pensées ?' La regarda-t-il avec étonnement.

'Comme un livre ouvert.' Pensa-t-elle en se levant pour aller cherche son ordinateur.

(NdA : Non ils ne parlent pas par transmission de pensées ;o) )

Cinq petites minutes après, devant l'ordinateur alors installé sur la table basse.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Quelques recherches dans la base de données du FBI sur Kay et monsieur O'Neal.

-Mon voisin ?

-Oui, juste par acquis de conscience, se justifia-t-il devant sa moue désapprobatrice.

Une fois la connexion établie, Booth commença ses recherches, son visage déjà sérieux laissa place à une certaine gravité devant ce qu'il découvrit. Une photo prise par un certain A.O'N. un dossier complet sur le gang et un lien de parenté entre Peter Oliver Reilly et Ryan O'Neal, respectivement neveu et oncle.

-Puis-je utiliser votre imprimante pour la photo ?

-Je vous en prie.

Sitôt la photo, relative au gang de poseur de bombes, imprimée, Booth l'analysa. Elle était datée du 21 août 1977 et il y avait trois hommes dessus en train de trinquer. Il en reconnut deux sans difficultés… Watanabe et …Oliver. Le troisième, beaucoup plus jeune et au centre de l'image lui disait vaguement quelque chose

-Vous permettez. S'autorisa Brennan en attrapant la dite photo.

Le jeune homme au centre avait un regard profond, à la fois dur et fier. Un regard envoûtant.

-Mac May, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Vous avez dit ? La regarda-t-il à moitié surpris.

-Le jeune homme au centre, il a une ressemblance avec Mac Kay.

-Non. Il ne lui ressemble en rien, Mac Kay n'a pas un nez aussi fin.

-Regardez ses yeux Booth

-… Je ne sais pas Bones.

-Allons voir Angéla, elle pourra nous éclairer.

-Vous, vous semblez certaine qu'il s'agit du même homme.

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-Soit, concéda-t-il, nous irons voir Angéla.

-Vous avez trouvé des informations sur mon voisin ?

-Oui… Elles ne sont guère encourageantes…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Premièrement c'est l'oncle d'Oliver et ensuite…

-Ensuite ? Leva-t-elle les sourcils.

-Il a été victime d'un accident de la route et son état est plutôt critique.

-Savez-vous dans quel hôpital il se trouve ?

-Oui.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez accès à ce genre d'informations ?

-Voilà deux semaines que votre voisin fait partie d'un programme de protection de témoins.

-Contre qui ?

-Je regarde… Non dites moi que je rêve, se pinça-t-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-Mac Kay, siffla-t-il.

-Vous plaisantez !

-Pas du tout… De plus c'est votre voisin qui a pris contact avec le bureau lorsqu'il a appris son arrestation dans les journaux si j'en crois le dossier.

-Il doit avoir des choses à raconter.

-Oui, mais si nous allons le voir à l'hôpital, c'est uniquement pour Megumi Watanabe, pour le reste j'irai emprunter le dossier au bureau pour l'étudier au calme.

-Bien, alors ne tardons pas, dit-elle se sentant un peu étourdie.

Bien plus tard, hôpital de police.

Bones ressortit de la chambre 213.

-Alors ? demanda Booth.

-Monsieur O'Neal ne va vraiment pas bien.

-Vous a-t-il parlé ?

-Oui. Il a confirmé l'identité de Mac Kay en tant que Mickey, ex-fiancé de Megumi.

-Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ils se sont séparés ?

-Non. Il m'a donné cette lettre, et lorsque je lui ai montré la photo que nous avons imprimée, il m'a regardé d'un air terrifié… Je n'ai pas insistée, grimaça-t-elle.

-Bones ?

-Je vais bien… Ma blessure me tire un peu., avoua-t-elle.

-Nous rentrons ?

-Non, il faut que nous passions à l'institut voir Angéla… Je lui envoyé la photo par mail, elle doit déjà avoir fait le rapprochement.

-Vous pouvez l'appeler pour vérifier vous savez.

-Une preuve visuelle serait préférable, dit-elle en éprouvant une bouffée de chaleur soudaine.

-Bones. Répéta-t-il en la voyant vaciller et porter une main à sa tête.

-Ca va aller Booth, allons voir Angéla et rentrons, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

'Visiblement si le docteur Herman avait dit repos ce n'était pas pour l'embêter.' Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

-Bien.

Comme à son habitude, Booth plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos et ils sortirent ainsi de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'institut Booth trouva sa partenaire plus essoufflée.

-Bones, vous êtes sure que…

-Booth taisez-vous ou je raconte à Angéla que vous m'avez… S'arrêta-t-elle encore plus pivoine et sortant du véhicule.

'Mince ça m'a échappé.' Elle commença à avancer aussi vite que sa blessure le lui permettait.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? S'interrogea Booth en sortant à son tour.

Devant le silence gêné de sa partenaire, ainsi que sa « fuite » de la conversation, Booth se questionna davantage. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bones d'éviter une conversation.

-Bones pour l'amour de dieu qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Ils étaient maintenant près du bureau d'Angéla.

'Me voilà prise au piège… Seulement va-t-il me croire ?' Se retourna-t-elle l'air exaspérée.

-Bones, supplia-t-il.

-Vous… Vous m'avez

-TEMPEEE ! Hurla la douce voix d'Angéla.

'Merci Angéla tu tombes bien.' Soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

-Bonjour Angéla, lui dit l'agent spécial.

-Bones nous n'en avons pas fini, lui murmura-t-il.

-Tu tombes bien Angéla, nous passions pour toi.

'Ca pour tomber bien…'

-Suivez-moi, leur dit-elle en les menant devant l'Angélator.

-Alors voici la photo de votre inconnu, montra-t-elle en appuyant sur un premier bouton et faisant apparaître un premier visage avec la machine.

-Et voici Mac Kay. Comme vous pouvez le constater l'âge n'est pas le même. Donc… Voici votre premier homme que j'ai vieilli d'une trentaine d'années. Bren, merci pour la date de la photo ça facilite les recherches de ce type. Et maintenant le plus intéressant, on efface le nez et nous en mettons un tout neuf à la place. Résultat.

-C'est le même homme. Dit Booth.

-Mac Kay a subi une opération au niveau du nez, d'ailleurs sur son visage actuel on devine un semblant de cicatrice…

-Merci Angéla, soupira Brennan pâle.

-Ca va Tempe ?

-Oui… Fatiguée. Avoua-t-elle se sentant faiblir.

'Non pas maintenant, ma tête tourne…Et cette chaleur'

Angéla lança un bref regard à Booth qui opina du chef.

-Bones, on y va. Lui dit-il

Elle hocha difficilement la tête en guise de réponse et tout s'engouffra dans les ténèbres autour d'elle alors qu'elle chuta.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Ultimatum

Bonsoir, ou bonjour, un nouveau petit chapitre pour le week-end. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Ultimatum.

_Elle hocha difficilement la tête en guise de réponse et tout s'engouffra dans les ténèbres autour d'elle alors qu'elle chuta._

Booth la rattrapa in-extremis devant Angéla très inquiète.

-Temperance, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Angéla, je la ramène chez elle, dit-il en la portant dans ses bras.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et lui ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à son véhicule sous les regards inquiets de leurs collaborateur.

De nouveau à l'appartement, Booth installa sa partenaire au salon le temps de fermer la porte, puis il la repris dans ses bras. Il y eut un vague Booth de protestation, au moins elle était de nouveau consciente. Il se figea subitement dans le couloir… Que venait-elle de dire ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Il parvint à bouger de nouveau et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la chambre de sa partenaire, la sentant se blottir contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce fut avec une grande délicatesse qu'il la déposa sur le lit et lui ôta son manteau, elle n'opposa aucune résistance et semblait même l'idée dans sa tâche.

'Bones, Bones, Bones, qu'est ce que vous me faites là ?'

Il posa sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Il jeta son propre manteau sur le sol et alla à la salle de bain rechercher de quoi diminuer la fièvre. Il revint quinze minutes après avec des cachets, une bassine remplie d'eau et un gant de toilette et entrepris de rafraîchir le visage de sa partenaire.

Temperance s'était soudain sentie partir alors qu'elle parlait avec Angéla et Booth. Elle avait ressentie les bras de son partenaire la retenir pour mieux la transporter dans ses bras par la suite. Elle eut vaguement conscience de se retrouver dans un véhicule, puis reconnut l'air frais de son appartement, le confort de son canapé, ensuite elle se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de son partenaire.

-Booth, grogna-t-elle.

Pourquoi l'avait il déposé sur le canapé si c'était pour mieux la reporter par la suite. Elle avait l'impression de voler, perdue entre rêve et réalité. Elle revoyait l'incident de ce matin et le sourire de son partenaire juste après.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ?

Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais il suffit à immobiliser Booth qui demeura surpris. Puis elle se blottit davantage contre lui et le vol repris sa course. Elle reconnut par la suite le confort de son lit.

'Merci Seeley.' Songea-t-elle alors qu'on tentait de lui enlever son manteau, reconnaissant la douceur et la chaleur de son coéquipier, elle se laissa faire et l'aida comme elle le pu et sentit ensuite sa main fraîche se poser sur son front.

'Hum, du frais ça fait du bien.'

La sensation de fraîcheur disparut subitement… Peu après ce fut plus agréable, plus frais, un peu humide. Elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour découvrir Booth le visage à la fois grave et tendre. Elle referma les yeux, fatiguée et le remercia en un murmure le faisant sourire.

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque le docteur Temperance retrouva ses esprits. La folle poussée de fièvre avait fini par tomber, elle se sentait bien, totalement relaxée. C'est en s'étirant qu'elle remarqua des incohérences avec ses souvenirs.

'Qu'est ce que je fais dans ma chambre ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivée ? Pourquoi suis-je en pyjama ? Qui ? Booth ? Non.'

Elle se leva alors, enfila sa paire de pantoufles qu'elle trouva aux pieds de son lit, et sortit de sa chambre.

Au salon, Booth entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se leva aussitôt et alla à la rencontre de sa partenaire.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Booth, qu'est ce qu'il… Commença-t-elle.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur vous savez. Vous avez eut beaucoup de fièvres dû au surmenage post-traumatique, l'interrompit-il.

-Désolée, dit-elle penaude.

-Vous avez faim ?

-Un peu.

-Venez, dit-il en l'entraînant délicatement à sa suite jusqu'au salon où une bonne odeur commençait à se répandre.

-A propos Booth…

-Oui Bones ?

-Comment se fait-il que je sois en pyjama ?

-Nous avons laissé Angéla très inquiète ce matin, elle est passée prendre de vos nouvelles en fin d'après midi.

-Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose.

-Elle vous a aidé à vous habiller et vous a changé de pansement au passage.

'Heureusement pour moi car suite à ce que vous avez dit je ne sais pas si j'aurai résisté… D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, sans doute l'impulsion… Heureuse impulsion du reste… Non il faut que je me calme moi, pensons à autre chose.'

-Booth…Booth…

-Hein quoi…Hum pardon, vous disiez Bones.

'Oups.'

-Avez-vous lu la lettre que m'a remis monsieur O'Neal, sourit-elle.

'A quoi pense-t-il ?'

-Non, je ne l'ai pas lu, elle ne m'est pas adressé Bones, se racla-t-il la gorge.

-Vous auriez pu.

-Je ne me le serai pas permis

-Nous l'ouvrons ?

-A vous l'honneur.

_Mademoiselle Brennan_

_Ma vie ne doit plus tenir qu'à un fil, c'est pourquoi je m'adresse à vous. Nous avons déjà parlé du passé vous et moi et je vous sais de confiance._

_Il y a quelques temps je vous avais raconté ma période en Irlande, avec le gang de poseur de bombes dirigeait par Kay. J'ai appris récemment que cet homme recevait des ordres d'une tierce personne. Cette tierce personne n'est autre qu'Andrew, ma chair, mon sang. J'ai été brisé de le découvrir et le suis toujours. Je me permets de parler de lui car il disparu l'an passé en même temps que Megumi W., sa meilleur amie. _

_J'ai découvert, avec honte, que Mickey, dont nous avons parlé une première fois, était le fruit de mon premier amour. Il a les yeux de sa mère. Que dire de Mickey si ce n'est qu'il était proche de Megumi, assez pour se fiancer avec elle. Lorsqu'il a découvert la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Andrew, une relation totalement amicale, il est devenu comme fou. Megumi a tenté de lui faire comprendre le ridicule de la situation… Elle en a perdu leur enfant… Quelques temps après la houleuse discussion, Megumi et Andrews ont disparu sans laisser de trace._

_Il y a neuf mois, Mickey m'a contacté pour me décrire sadiquement et perversement ce qu'il leur avait fait subir… Il a parlé d'acide nitrique mais je préfère ne pas rentrer dans les détails… (Même si je sais que je ne réussirai pas à vous choquer avec si peu…) J'ai alors intenté une action contre Mickey et ai découvert qu'il n'avait aucune existence légale, du moins en tant de Mickey Dunnan. Ne connaissant pas alors son véritable nom, j'ai du abandonné…_

_Puis là, tout récemment, et grâce à vous et votre partenaire, je l'ai retrouvé…_

_J'ai décidé de témoigner contre lui et je m'apprête à aller voir le bureau du FBI directement. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais pour moi c'est une bonne chose. _

_Dans l'espoir de discuter de nouveau avec vous._

_Amicalement._

_Ryan._

_P.S. : Je vous fais confiance pour transmettre ce message à qui de droit._

-Woo… Fit Booth.

-En effet, intervint Bones.

-Il vous fait une sacrée confession là.

-Oui mais…

-Mais ?

-Que dois-je en faire ?

-Remettre la lettre à qui de droit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le FBI, la police, le parti civil en charge contre Mac Kay.

-Vous par exemple ?

-Oui… Par exemple.

-Alors gardez-la !

-Merci

Puis le dîner fut servi et une fois celui-ci fini…

-C'était succulent, merci Booth

-Je vous en prie. 'Préparé avec tout mon amour.'

Bones se leva et commença à débarrasser.

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire là ?

-Débarrasser pour faire la vaisselle, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Non, non, non, vous ne touchez à rien. Pour vous c'est repos.

-Mais… tenta-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, dit-il gravement.

Elle soupira et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur… Depuis quand Booth était-il si autoritaire avec elle ? Ok il n'y avait pas que de l'autorité dans sa voix et surtout dans son regard, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. En plus elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à contester.

'Ma fièvre ne doit pas être totalement tombée.' Pensa-t-elle devant son obéissance.

Sitôt son ordinateur allumé, une fenêtre s'afficha :

**Vous avez un nouveau message.**

'Tiens donc…'

Elle déplaça la souris sur la fenêtre et ouvrit le message.

…

Une fois la vaisselle finie, Booth retourna auprès de sa partenaire. Il la trouva figée, bouche-bée devant son ordinateur.

-Bones ? Questionna-t-il

Sans réponse, il osa un regard sur l'écran. Il y avait une série de photos dont les légendes ne laissaient pas de doute.

La première était une photo des collègues de Bones, la légende jointe était sans erreur possible une menace. _**Montrez-vous une nouvelle fois à l'institut et un de vos collègues périra.**_

La seconde était une photo de Booth avec un regard qui en disait long, tout comme la première photo la légende n'était pas fameuse. _**Votre partenaire a beaucoup de chance… Je pense aussi l'éliminer mais après tout qu'importe, ce n'est qu'un simple… partenaire.**_

La troisième photographie représentait un moment de tendresse précis entre les deux partenaires. La photo était du matin même, pris de l'extérieur, on les voyait au travers de la fenêtre, lèvres contre lèvres, le regard de Temperance sous le choc. _**A priori ce n'est pas qu'un simple partenaire. Dois-je l'éliminer en premier ?**_

Sur la dernière photo avant le message, se trouvait le Docteur Brennan face à l'entrée de l'institut, elle tournait le dos à son partenaire qui paraissait pensif. _**Vous êtes pâle, quel dommage… Mais vous êtes ENCORE en vie, quelle honte… Profitez-en, cela ne durera pas…**_

Le message qui suivait n'était guère encourageant.

_**Docteur Bones,**_

_**J'ai cru comprendre que nous avons un ami en commun. Vous connaissez donc ce bon vieux Ryan, quelle surprise. Je sais que vous l'avez vu tantôt, vous avez eut plus de chance que moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu vous apprendre, ce que je sais c'est que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit. Sinon… Vous deviendrez le bourreau de vos collègues et amis.**_

_**J'hésite encore sur la première personne qui subira vos foudres.**_

_**Votre jeune protégé si naïf ?**_

_**Votre amie exubérante ?**_

_**Votre collègue imbu de sa personne et fan des conspirations ?**_

_**Votre responsable d'équipe ?**_

_**Ou encore votre 'simple' partenaire… A ce sujet, je dois avouer que vous m'avez bien pris au dépourvu ce matin… Je ne m'attendais pas à une photo si parlante. Je dois dire que prendre des photos en rafale ça a du bon… Surtout lorsque l'on découvre les résultats finaux.**_

_**Oh, à propos, j'ai encore une surprise pour vous. J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage.**_

_**M.K.**_

_**P.S. : Etant bon joueur malgré tout, je vous laisse une semaine de réflexion, passé ce délai j'aviserai selon votre comportement.**_

Sous le message se trouvait une ultime photographie. Celle d'un corps à moitié décomposé, le crâne explosé et tenant dans ses mains un message annonçant « Identifiez-moi si vous pouvez ! »


	21. Chapitre 20 : Aux grands maux

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai repris le travail et en plus nous avons traversé la période de Bilan. (Je suis comptable...) j'ai repris l'aïkido et de ce fait j'ai eut beaucoup moins de temps libre devant moi. Bon, asez pour écrire au brouillon deux chapitres et commencer un troisième. Donc là, voici le premier de ces deux chapitres. J'espère mettre la suite prochainement... En attendant bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Tendresse mais…

_Sous le message se trouvait une ultime photographie. Celle d'un corps à moitié décomposé, le crâne explosé et tenant dans ses mains un message annonçant « Identifiez-moi si vous pouvez ! _

Ce qui choqua le plus Booth fut la proximité du photographe sur tous les plans, le fait qu'il sache que sa partenaire était allée à l'hôpital de police pour voir monsieur O'Neal, et enfin qu'il connaisse le surnom de sa partenaire et qu'il ose l'utiliser.

Booth passa d'une photo à l'autre mais ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter plus longtemps sur son baisé volé.

Sortant du choc de la lecture peu à peu, il s'aperçut que sa partenaire fixait la même photo. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, alors debout derrière elle, elle sursauta et se rendit compte de sa présence.

_Booth je… essaya-t-elle, mais aucun autre son ne pu sortir de sa gorge nouée par les interrogations et les émotions, incompréhension, colère, peur, tendresse, qui la travaillaient.

_Je pense pouvoir vous expliquer, dit Booth pensant qu'elle voulait faire une remarque sur le baisé

_A quel sujet ? Parvint-elle à articuler difficilement.

Il se retrouva à son tour sans voix, ce n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi il pensait qui la tracassait le plus. Soupirant pour tenter de faire le vide, il entreprit de fermer l'ordinateur.

_Bones, osa-t-il.

Il nota alors qu'elle tremblait, non de peur ou de froid mais de nervosité.

_Venez, dit-il en l'aidant à se lever.

Elle était raide, tiraillée entre le désir de se laisser conduire et celui de le cogner, de s'opposer à son côté alpha mâle protecteur et dominant. Elle se laissa faire sur les deux premiers pas puis se révolta.

_Ne me touchez pas, dit-elle avec colère mais sans hausser la voix.

_Bones je…

_Je peux marcher seule, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Il retira ses mains à contrecœur mais resta à proximité en cas où alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

_Vous comptez me suivre dans ma chambre ?

_Oui, répondit-il assez fermement.

'Comment ça oui ?' Elle le regarda interloquée.

Une fois dans la chambre.

_Allongez vous. Dit Booth autoritaire.

_Pardon ?

'C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prends ?'

_A plat ventre, rajouta-t-il sans prêter attention à ses protestations supplémentaires.

_Que…

_Chut.

Roulant des yeux elle obéit néanmoins, préparant de quoi râler si nécessaire.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle alors que le matelas plia sous son poids, puis elle sentit soudain les mains de son partenaire sur son dos, au travers de son pyjama.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

_Un massage, vous êtes sacrément nouée, expliqua-t-il les mains sur sa nuque.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ses mains fermes et tendres.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? Questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Sans s'arrêter Booth expliqua alors.

_Je… L'impulsion sans doute.

_L'impulsion ? 'C'est une peu léger comme explication agent Booth.'

_Oui… Pour être plus précis ça a été ma manière de vous remercier. 'Je pense.'

'Dans ce cas là je devrais l'aider ainsi plus souvent… Non mais à quoi je pense moi…'Rougit-elle.

Heureusement Booth ne voyait pas son visage, malheureusement, il la sentit se tendre un peu plus et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

'Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense mais…'

_Booth, murmura-t-elle cinq minutes après.

_Oui ? Interrogea-t-il en arrêtant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

_Vous… Je…

N'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase cohérente, elle releva le haut de son pyjama offrant son dos nu à ses mains délicates. Booth déglutit en devinant la demande silencieuse de sa partenaire.

Au premier contact des frissons parcoururent son dos et son corps. La sensation en était électrisante. Hésitantes, les mains de Booth devinrent plus confiantes, plus tendres, plus douces et elle ne put empêcher un petit hum de satisfaction de se manifester. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau et savoura le massage.

'Bones pitié ne refaites pas ça.' Déglutit-il en tentant de rester calme.

'Ce que ça fait du bien… Continuez Booth ne vous arrêtez pas.'

La sentant se détendre davantage, il parvint à maîtriser ses pensées… un instant.

Le problème devint tout autre lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un autre hum de contentement plus… sensuelle.

Elle se sentait bien, relaxée, apaisée, vidée de toutes pensées. Les mains de Booth s'arrêtèrent soudain dans le bas de son dos, posées délicatement et irradiantes de chaleur. Puis elle sentit un premier baisé au milieu de son dos.

'Booth.' Ouvrit-elle les yeux.

Puis un second baisé vint se poser sur son épaule droite, et un troisième à la base de sa nuque qui la fit frissonner… de plaisir.

_Booth, laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix plus que trouble. Mélange d'appréciation et d'interrogation.

_Oui, dit-il en déposant un autre baisé en symétrie avant de reprendre le massage comme si de rien n'était.

Perplexe, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire… ou demander.

'Je crois que je l'ai laissé sans voix… Ceci dit, je ferais mieux de faire plus attention à mes… impulsions.'

Puis il entendit la respiration de sa partenaire se faire plus régulière, il arrêta alors son massage et redescendit le pyjama sur son dos. Après avoir vérifiée que sa partenaire dormait, il remonta l'édredon sur ses épaules avant de filer s'installer au salon.

Le lendemain matin, Temperance ressentit un vide à son réveil, pourtant elle avait dormi d'un sommeil profond et calme. Elle s'étira comme un chat, du moins le tenta-t-elle car sa blessure au côté se rappela à son 'bon' souvenir, puis elle se leva, grimaçante, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller son partenaire qu'elle savait dormir au salon.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté et l'observa, il était paisiblement endormi, une main sous sa tête et la seconde par-dessus la couette.

_Booth, appela-t-elle une première fois.

_Booth, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Il ronchonna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, la faisant alors sourire.

_Booth, il est l'heure de se lever, dit-elle en posant sa main droite sur sa joue.

Sentant un contact soudain, Booth ouvrit non seulement les yeux mais empoigna la main inconnue, la tordant par la même occasion, faisant alors lâcher un gémissement de douleur à son propriétaire, et ce malgré l'attelle qu'il devina soudainement sous ses doigts. Réalisant alors son geste, Booth relâcha son étreinte et se leva.

_Bonjour Booth, lui dit Temperance en se frottant son poignet alors douloureux et en grimaçant bien malgré elle.

_Désolé Bones, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. S'empressa-t-il de s'excuser avant de lui attraper de nouveau le poignet, mais plus délicatement.

'J'espère que je ne le lui ai pas fait trop de mal.'

Temperance sentit soudain sa respiration se suspendre et ses joues chauffer tandis qu'elle l'observait.

'Qu'est ce que j'ai ?'

Booth posa alors un délicat baisé sur le poignet douloureux de sa partenaire, puis il leva son visage vers elle et ils s'échangèrent un long regard rempli de tendresse.

_Merci, souffla-t-elle en « récupérant » sa main. Vous voulez du café ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en revenant à son idée première.

_Volontiers, dit-il.

Le petit déjeuner fut pris dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Temperance avait une radio de contrôle à passer pour son poignet avant de lui permettre de se libérer de son immobilisation.

La journée fut relativement calme dans l'ensemble, le poignet droit fut libéré de son attelle mais devait rester bander pour les trois jours à venir. Malgré celui-ci, elle pouvait envisager une utilisation normale de sa main, à son plus grand soulagement, cependant sans trop forcer non plus. Le message reçu par mail fut traité via un service interne au FBI, et Booth et Bones décidèrent qu'il était inutile d'alarmer leurs amis, pour le moment. La seule photo qui fut demandé d'être analysé au Jefferson fut celle sur laquelle on pouvait voir un corps avec le crâne explosé. Il était impératif de retrouver ce corps et donc la zone de la prise de vue et l'institut était mieux équipé pour ce faire.

La fin de journée arriva vite et qui dit fin de journée, dit séance de soins… C'est ainsi qu'après le dîner…

_Booth, appela Temperance alors dans sa chambre

_Je viens Bones, rétorqua-t-il en déglutissant.

« Si je n'y arrive pas seule je vous appellerai. » lui avait-elle dit tantôt, manifestement, ce devait être le cas.

Il toqua à la porte pour s'annoncer et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle avait son bas de pyjama et avait gardé son soutien gorge afin de rester décente. Booth eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rester figer devant cette vision. Néanmoins, Brennan se sentit dévisager sous son regard de braise bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

'Calme Temperance.'

'Calme Seeley… Ta partenaire te fais confiance, sois en digne mon grand.'

D'un pas sur mais nerveux, Booth avança vers elle, observant davantage la chambre et cherchant à se focaliser sur autre chose que le corps de sa partenaire. Il remarqua que tout le nécessaire de soins était déjà à côté d'elle et que l'ancien bandage était déjà retiré… Ne restait alors qu'un large pansement par-dessus la blessure.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, il se pencha vers elle et ses doigts effleurèrent le pansement, provoquant une légère chair de poule à sa partenaire. Il retira délicatement le pansement et ne pu empêcher un froncement de mécontentement apparaître en découvrant la plaie. L'immobilisme de son partenaire intrigua Temperance et elle tourna son visage vers lui au moment où il posait doucement un doigt sur la marque qu'il suivit dans un même mouvement. Elle ne pu réprimer le frisson qu'il fit naître en elle et au moment où elle voulut lui faire une remarque, il déposa un baisé sur sa blessure… Elle en eut le souffle coupé tant de surprise que de par la sensation qu'il suscita en elle. Il leva son visage vers elle, lentement, de peur de la voir disparaître et lorsque son regard accrocha le sien il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son regard hagard.

_Booth ? Articula-t-elle difficilement.

_Ca aide à faire disparaître la douleur, expliqua-t-il.

'Ca pour aider…'Songea-t-elle tandis que Booth entrepris de commencer, pour de vrai, les soins.

La séance fut relativement calme… Durant celle-ci, Booth découvrit que sa partenaire était très chatouilleuse mais n'en abusa pas car les contorsions qu'il provoquait la faisaient grimacer.

_Désolé, s'excusa-t-il dès sa seconde grimace.

_Ne vous-excusez pas Booth, vous n'y êtes pour rien, le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme que celle qui faisait suite à son baisé.

Une fois un nouveau bandage en place, il réitéra son geste tendre et déposa un autre baisé par-dessus le dit bandage. Cette fois, Temperance sourit mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

_Merci, lui dit-elle.

_Je vous en prie Bones.

Puis de nouveau le temps sembla se suspendre, durant lequel ils s'échangèrent un regard dont eux-seuls avaient le secret… Seulement, même si ce laps de temps sembla durer une éternité, il fut brusquement interrompu par Booth qui poussa subitement sa partenaire à terre, la suivant dans son élan et tentant de ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Demanda Temperance dont le cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine.

Cependant, le bruit de verre brisé qui accompagna sa question lui fit office de réponse. Par trois fois ce bruit se fit entendre, précédent de peu celui de détonations.

Ils restèrent allongés à même le sol un instant, sans se préoccuper de la position, qui pouvait porter à confusion, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.


	22. Chapitre 21 : les grands remèdes

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre dont je parlai... Je travaille actuellement sur la suite mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à meubler pour faire la transition avec la suite, que j'ai déjà en tête... En somme j'ai les idées en brutes mais pas de quoi faire assez claire pour le moment... Sur ce bonne lecture quand même._

Chapitre 21 : … les grands remèdes.

_Ils restèrent allongés à même le sol un instant, sans se préoccuper de la position, qui pouvait porter à confusion, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient._

Le calme semblait être revenu. Le silence, maître des lieux, fut brisé par la sonnerie soudaine du téléphone. Bien que souhaitant aller répondre, Temperance ne bougea pas et observa son partenaire. Mais notant que le répondeur ne se déclenchait pas et que l'interlocuteur était tenace, elle se manifesta.

_Booth, vous permettez que j'aille répondre ?

_Hum… Euh… Oui… Désolé, s'embrouilla-t-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire devant la gêne visible de son partenaire qui se releva alors en faisant attention de ne pas la heurter. Puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. En fond, le téléphone sonnait toujours.

_Merci, dit-elle en s'époussetant avant d'aller répondre.

_Temperance Brennan, s'annonça-t-elle.

_Et bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps… docteur.

Elle fronça les sourcils au son de cette voix froide et posée.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Booth arrivait au salon.

_Un admirateur… Je vous avais promis une semaine de répit mais… Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux ! A bon entendeur.

_Allo, allo, répéta-t-elle mais son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché.

_Qui était-ce ? Demanda Booth intrigué.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en frissonnant.

_Comment ça ?

_Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle pâle.

_Que vous a-t-il dit ?

_Qu'… Qu'il m'avait promis une semaine de répit et que je jouais un jeu dangereux. Elle frissonna de plus belle.

Booth fit tout de suite la relation avec l'auteur du mail.

_Venez Bones, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

_Booth, tenta-t-elle avant qu'il ne finisse son geste.

_Oui ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se rendit comte qua sa partenaire avait le dos nu. (Enfin presque, il reste le soutien gorge)

_Vous permettez que je finisse de me vêtir ?

_Euh… Oui… Désolé Bones, répondit-il ne lâchant cependant pas.

Elle était perturbée des gestes tendres et répétitifs de son partenaire, ainsi que la manière dont il tardait à réagir. Et puis ces sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle… Là, en l'occurrence était un bon exemple. Il émanait de son corps une agréable chaleur, elle avait le cœur qui battait fort, l'estomac noué, et elle était partageait entre l'envie de rester dans ses bras si réconfortants et sa pensée de ne pas abuser de la situation.

_Booth, répéta-t-elle en sentant ses mains lui caresser le dos.

_Hum ? Fit-il semblant sortir d'un rêve.

_Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je m'éloigne de mon appartement.

_De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en la relâchant alors.

_Du tireur, expliqua-t-elle.

_Si vous quittez la ville il aura gagné.

_M'éloigner de mon appartement ne veut pas pour autant insinuer que je quitte la ville. Je veux juste être certaine qu'l n'est plus là à espionner tous nos moindres faits et gestes… Je ne… 'Veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi.' Compléta-t-elle en silence.

_Vous ne ?

_Laissez tomber Booth.

_Bones ?

_N'insistez pas, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour quitter le salon.

_Où allez-vous ?

_M'habiller… C'était un avertissement. Rajouta-t-elle se doutant un peu à quoi il pensait.

_Bonne idée, murmura-t-il alors que son portable retentit.

…………

Bien plus tard dans la voiture de Booth après un temps de conduite de 25 minutes.

_Qui vous a appelé Booth ?

_Pas maintenant Bones.

_Où allons-nous alors ?

_Pas maintenant Bones, pas maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Dépitée et légèrement boudeuse, elle tourna sa tête et regarda la ville faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires.

_Accrochez-vous Bones, dit-il jetant un énième coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Booth appuya sur l'accélérateur si brutalement qu'elle partit en arrière. Ses mains attrapèrent le rebord de son siège et elle s'y cramponna.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Questionna-t-elle légèrement pâle.

_Nous sommes pris en chasse. Rétorqua Booth en identifiant la voiture rouge rapidement.

_C'est ce que vous recherchiez non ? Demanda-t-elle le cœur palpitant de plus belle.

_Oui. Répondit-il en prenant la direction de l'autoroute.

Il passa à folle allure devant des collègues et provoqua leur première réaction, la seconde suivit lorsqu'ils notèrent la présence du deuxième véhicule qui allait tout aussi vite et semblait faire la course.

La voiture de Booth se faufila entre les autres véhicules tandis que la sirène des policiers se faisait entendre. Des coups de klaxon résonnèrent précédent ou suivant des coups de frein subits. Booth était concentré sur la route, Bones sentait son estomac se nouer et ses mains crispaient sur le siège devenaient douloureux. Une fois sur l'autoroute, Booth accéléra d'autant plus, pied au plancher. Après un autre slalom, qui provoqua cependant un 'petit' carambolage sans trop de gravité, la circulation se fit plus fluide, leur poursuivant, malgré la présence d'autres policiers, semblait gagner du terrain.

Et là, la voiture rouge commença à jouer avec eux et leur rentra une première fois dans le pare-choc, faisant lâcher un cri de surprise à Bones… Par deux autres fois Booth rééquilibra son véhicule, le quatrième choc leur fit mordre la rambarde de sécurité de droite trop brusquement, arrachant une branche d'arbre au passage qui, faisant voler le pare-brise, manqua de peu d'assommer Temperance qui s'était abritée à temps.

Cependant coincée par le pare-brise et la portière, le feuillage lui fouetta légèrement le visage lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de dégager la branche pour y voir plus clair, et avoir plus de place alors que la folle course se poursuivait.

Sentant venir un nouveau choc, mais latéral (de son côté), Booth alluma sa sirène et freina brusquement. La voiture rouge passa devant eux et alla heurter la rambarde une première fois puis elle fit une embardée pour éviter un autre obstacle enchaînant sur un tonneau complet avant de s'arrêter… Les policiers qui suivaient s'arrêtèrent à proximité et commencèrent à descendre des véhicules.

Le conducteur de la voiture rouge avait la tête lourde et douloureuse, il regarda dans son rétroviseur brisé et remarqua les policiers qui sortaient de leur véhicule, la main sur leur arme de service.

'Oh non pas maintenant mes gaillards.' Songea-t-il en tournant une première fois la clef de contact. La voiture ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir.

Deux fois, trois fois, à la quatrième tentative le moteur répondit, le faisant sourire diaboliquement et il prit la fuite sur les chapeaux de roues laissant sur place les policiers les plus proches, cependant très réactifs, ils retournèrent dans leur voiture, dont le moteur tournait toujours, et se lancèrent à la poursuite du fuyard. Seule resta le véhicule alors garé derrière la voiture de Booth dont le silence était maître à bord et où les respirations lourdes et saccadées de chacun se faisaient entendre.

_Ca va Bones ? Demanda Booth en la voyant porter une main à son front.

_Oui, répondit-elle le plus simplement possible sans pour autant le regarder ou ouvrir ses yeux.

Il faut dire que la course poursuite l'avait assez secoué, et que cette branche d'arbre n'avait pas été aisée à amadouer, elle en avait mal à son poignet… Lorsque l'on toqua la vitre, côté conducteur, ils tournèrent tous deux vers la portière. Booth ouvrit alors sa fenêtre.

_Agent Booth ? Demanda le policier avec un léger manque d'assurance.

_Lui-même, répondit Booth.

_Je vous escorte ?

_Non merci ça va aller.

_Bien… Avant que je n'oublie, le directeur du FBI vous fait passer ceci.

_Merci, dit Booth en attrapant la boîte que lui tendit le policier avant de s'éclipser.

_Qu'est ce ? Questionna Bones alors que Booth reprenait la route plus tranquillement.

_Les clés de notre nouveau logement.

_Notre ?

_Oui notre ! Le temps que durera cette chasse à l'homme nous allons devoir vivre ensemble avec impossibilité d'aller travailler.

_Mais Booth…

_Bones écoutez moi s'il vous plaît.

_Bien.

_Notre agresseur sait où nous habitons, respectivement, où nous travaillons, je pense même qu'il connaît nos coins habituels de fin d'enquête…

_Nous jouons son jeu Booth, vous me disiez tantôt que…

_Je sais et cela ne m'enchante guère mais c'est un ordre que j'ai reçu de Cullen.

_En ce cas je ne suis pas concernée.

_Si… Camille a demandé que vous soyez placé sous protection rapprochée.

_Camille a fait quoi ? S'étonné-t-elle.

_Vous m'avez bien compris.

Elle en demeura interdite.

_Cependant, si j'ai bien compris, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre l'enquête là où nous serons.

_J'en suis ravie, laissa-t-elle échapper avec hargne.

_Ecoutez Bones, je n'y suis pour rien ok ?

_Bien.

_Bien.

_Bien.

_Bien.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture, un silence lourd, grave, tendu, plein de mécontentement des deux parties… Bones regarda de nouveau au dehors, perdu dans ses pensées, puis son regard e porta sur les divers bâtiments éclairés par les lampadaires et le diverses enseignes.

_Booth, finit-elle par demander, où allons-nous exactement ?

_Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est à un pâté de maison de l'institut.

_J'avais remarqué.

_Quoi ? Vous connaissez le chemin ?

_Peut-être… Angéla et moi sommes déjà venues par ici.

_D'accord, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous savez où nous allons.

_Ca… Puis-je voir la clé de Notre nouvelle demeure ?

_Oui… Mais pour ma part c'est un anonyme qui met une de ses propriétés au service de l'état pour ce genre de situation.

_Un anonyme qui laisse ses initiales sur ses clefs ?

_Ses initiales ?

_Oui… En tout petit, mais elles y sont. 'Au même endroit que dans mes souvenirs…'

_Et ?

_JH3.

_Ca ne veut rien dire !

_Si… Je lèverai l'identité de notre bienfaiteur une fois que nous arriverons.

_Je crois que je préférerai ne pas savoir…

_Vous êtes certain ?

_...

_Je prends votre silence et votre visage dubitatif pour un non, sourit-elle.

Le voyage se termina dans le calme. Lorsque Booth arriva à l'adresse indiquée il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ca. Ils se trouvaient devant une immense propriété dont l'entrée était surveillée par des caméras de surveillance et un garde… Sitôt l'identification, de la voiture et des occupants, faite, le garde ouvrit le portail pour les laisser passer et un Booth au regard hagard s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à une grande maison. Bones souriait énigmatique.

Sous le porche les attendait Cullen, visiblement contrarié et impatient.

Une fois hors du véhicule…

_Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan … Il est assez tard et je suis attendu donc je serais bref. De votre sécurité dépend l'issu de votre enquête où il semblerait que tout soit lié. D'ici vous serez à même de voir ce qu'il se passe à l'institut et de discuter avec vos collègues Docteur Brennan.

_Je sais et je connais le code de sécurité.

Cullen la regarda avec le même étonnement que Booth.

_Il vous sera livré des affaires de rechanges, pour les repas les meubles sont bien garnis, le propriétaire des lieux me l'a bien assuré… Et pour dormir vous disposez de plus d'une chambre donc ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Si vous avez besoin d'autres renseignements, l'agent Matt sera votre agent de liaison agent Booth.

_Bien.

_Docteur Brennan, votre équipe sait où vous trouvez mais il leur est interdit de venir vous voir au risque de faire sauter votre couverture. Maintenant restez prudent jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sur ce dernier mot, il les salua et s'en alla expressément.

Tranquillement, malgré la colère qui la rongeait, Temperance alla ouvrir la porte et entra dans la grande maison. Booth la suivit un instant après et ferma la porte derrière eux. Connaissant déjà les lieux, elle alla s'installer au salon devant l'immense cheminée où un bon feu était allumé.

_Bones ? Interrogea finalement Booth.

_Oui Booth ? Dit-elle sachant pertinemment ce que Booth avait alors en tête mais se jouant un peu de la situation.

_Vous… Vous semblez à l'aise ici… Vous avez des repères… Vous êtes déjà venue n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant sortir deux verres et une bonne bouteille de vin d'un meuble cave.

_Oui… Et je connais bien le propriétaire. Dit-elle en débouchant la bouteille.

_Vous connaissez ce JH ?

_Vous aussi Booth, sourit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

_Je le connais ?

_Oui et je propose que nous portions un toast à ce bienfaiteur, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à la cheminée.

_Oui. Merci pour son accueil, rétorqua Booth en prenant place à ses côtés.

_Alors trinquons à la santé de Jack, sourit Bones

Booth imita le poisson mais porta le toast, puis ils restèrent devant l'âtre et finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

* * *


	23. Chapitre 22 : Réalisation

Bonjour à toute et à tous en cette période de fin d'année. Je sais que je me fais attendre et croyais le ou non mais j'en suis désolée. Côté brouillon il y a deux autres chapitre à recopier et à "ré-écrire'.

Merci de votre patience et de votre soutien. Bonne lecture à vous et au chapitre prochain ;o)

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Réalisation.

Au petit matin, ce fut Booth qui s'éveilla le premier. Il ressentit un léger poids sur le torse et une chaleur irradiante. Baissant légèrement les yeux, il trouva sa partenaire endormi contre son torse, un de ses bras (à lui) était enroulé autour de sa taille. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut de trouver une couverture remontée au dessus d'eux. De mémoire il n'en avait récupéré aucune…

Remarquant ensuite que sa partenaire se réveillait, il l'observa s'étirer évitant de peu de se recevoir un poing dans le nez. De même que Booth auparavant, elle nota la présence de la couverture mais ne fut pas plus surprise que ça de s'éveiller contre son partenaire dont un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille.

'Je risque d'y prendre goût si ça continue.' Songea-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

_Bonjour Booth.

_Bonjour Bones, bien dormie ?

_Oui 'merveilleusement bien' et vous ?

_Oui… Dites moi vous avez une idée pour la couverture ?

_Peut-être… Répondit-elle dans le vague sentant une légère douleur irritante sur la droite de son cou.

… Parallèlement à l'institut Jefferson…

Angéla souriait devant le tableau que nos ces deux tourtereaux lui offraient, sans le savoir…

_Ange, n'abuse pas de la situation, lui sourit Jack.

_Ils sont tellement bien comme ça.

_Ce n'est pas pour jouer les voyeurs que j'ai fait installer cette caméra figure-toi.

_Bon bon j'ai compris… Et pour le son ?

_Il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton pour déclencher la communication commune chez les deux parties, comme dans un téléphone. Et pour arrêter, il suffit d'appuyer de nouveau sur ce même bouton.

_Merci, dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur le dit bouton.

_Bonjour les tourtereaux bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

A l'écran Booth et Brennan se redressèrent d'un bond, faisant valser la couverture au sol, interloqués et à la recherche d'explications.

_Angéla ? Questionna Temperance suspicieuse dont le regard était braqué droit sur elle comme si elle savait pour la caméra alors cachée dans l'horloge proche de la cheminée.

_Allumez le téléviseur et mettez le canal… Commença Angéla

_230, Institut Jefferson, s'exclama Temperance en allumant le téléviseur et en rentrant le code d'accès.

Jack sourit et Angéla resta bouche-bée, imitant Booth à l'écran.

_Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_230 est le résultat de la somme de la valeur de chaque lettre qui compose Institut Jefferson… Et pour le code, c'est un secret. Sourit-elle.

_Bien vu Docteur Brennan, lui dit Hodgins apparaissant alors à l'écran. 'Surtout bonne mémoire pour le code, je ne vous en ai parlé qu'une seule fois il y a longtemps.'

_Vous nous voyez aussi bien de votre côté ? Interrogea Booth.

_Oui. Vous m'avez offert de quoi être joyeuse toute la journée, sourit Angéla les faisant alors rougir. 'Et puis comment le sait-elle ?'

_A propos Angéla, merci pour la couverture.

_Je t'en prie. 'Cependant j'aimerai sa voir pourquoi ils ne sont pas installés dans les chambres…'

_Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda Booth perplexe et voulant changer de sujet.

_Pour le moment pas grand-chose, répondit Hodgins dépité.

_Mais encore ? Tenta Brennan.

_Docteur B, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, une simple photographie ne peut pas nous apporter grand-chose si ce n'est.

_Si ce n'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Si ce n'est que le type qui a fait ça et vous a envoyé cette photo est un malade.

_Ca nous le savions déjà, ironisa Booth.

_Mais nous avons peut-être l'identité du corps.

_C'est à dire ? Fit Booth intéressé.

_A terre à côté du corps se trouve des papiers d'identité, comme laissés à l'évidence de manière provocante. Grâce au zoom nous avons pu axer nos recherches dessus. S'il s'agit bien des papiers de cette personne alors il s'agit d'un certain Jack Harris.

_Jack Harris ?

_Oui. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

_Peut-être… Les papiers sont-ils assez nets pour la photographie ?

_Non ! Nous travaillons actuellement à tenter de la rendre la plus nette possible. Nous vous l'enverrons lorsque le résultat sera le plus honorable.

_Merci Hodgins, lui dit Brennan.

_Excusez ma curiosité Docteur B. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Hodgins alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la caméra.

_Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Brennan alors que Booth la dévisagea rapidement.

Qu'avait-il loupé qui n'avait pas échappé à Hodgins ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua un bleu bien prononcé à la base de son cou, à droite et une sorte d'éraflure au milieu du dit bleu.

_Promis ce n'est pas moi, ironisa-t-il mordant d'envie de souligner la dite griffure comme il avait suivit la cicatrice due à la balle… Sauf que là ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Demanda-t-elle.

Booth sourit à la réaction comique de sa partenaire.

_Seeley, laissa-t-elle échapper grondante.

A l'écran, Angéla leva un sourcil. Depuis quand son amie appelait-elle l'agent du FBI par son prénom ?

_Vous avez une contusion à la base de votre cou.

_Ho ! 'Sans doute la branche d'arbre.' Songea-t-elle en portant machinalement la main à son cou et sentant l'écorchure sous ses doigts. La sensation augmenta l'irritation qu'elle ressentait alors.

_Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle en ôtant sa main de la blessure.

Ses amis, sceptiques, ne cherchèrent cependant pas à en apprendre davantage.

_Soyez prudente Docteur B.

_A bientôt les tourtereaux.

_Angéla. Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Rigolant, cette dernière s'éclipsa dans son bureau pour continuer ses recherches photographiques.

_A bientôt Hodgins, dirent-ils.

_Oui c'est ça, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour éteindre le son avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Puis Brennan éteignit le téléviseur.

_Un petit déjeuner ça vous tente Booth ?

_Oui mais…

_Mais ?

_Dites moi la vérité pour votre cou.

_Ca c'est passé hier soir pendant la course poursuite, enfin je ne vois que cette possibilité.

Booth fronça les sourcils et récapitula mentalement les événements de la veille. Il faut dire que concentré sur la route il n'avait pas ingéré intégralement tout ce qui s'était passé. Il pâlit subitement, un souvenir en tête soudain plus parlant. Sans un mot il sortit de la maison et alla voir le véhicule… Lorsqu'il revint avec un morceau de bois d'une dizaine de centimètres, Bones le trouva plus livide.

_Booth ?

_Quand ? Comment ? Bégaya-t-il en lui tendant le petit morceau de bois.

Intriguée, elle examina le morceau de bois et remarqua un morceau de tissu au bout le plus pointu, ainsi qu'une légère tâche de sang.

_Hier soir, lors de la course poursuite, lors du quatrième assaut de notre agresseur, vous avez été forcé de serrer la barrière de sécurité de droite… Une branche est passée au travers du pare-brise à ce moment là. J'ai eu la chance de l'éviter. 'A priori pas totalement' Songea-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le morceau de bois et portant de nouveau la main à sa blessure. D'où vient ce morceau de bois ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Il était fiché dans le siège passager, expliqua-t-il d'une voix solennelle… Vous avez mal ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_Pas trop, et à vrai dire je n'avais rien remarqué, 'ou presque', avant que Jack n'en parle.

_Sans doute l'adrénaline.

_Sur ce point je ne vous contredirai pas Booth.

_Merci… Venez, nous allons quand même désinfecter la plaie.

_Le véhicule…, Y-a-t-il beaucoup de dégâts ? Demanda-t-elle en conduisant Booth à l'armoire à pharmacie.

_Ne m'en parlez pas… Je n'avais rien remarqué hier soir et je doute que le directeur aussi… Mais là… Nous allons avoir besoin d'un nouveau véhicule… 'Du moins lorsque nous pourrons sortir d'ici.' Attention ça va piquer. Annonça-t-il en approchant une compresse imbibé d'alcool à 90°.

Bones tressaillit malgré elle.

_Désolé Temperance.

_Arrêtez de vous excuser à chaque fois que vous me soignez.

_Mais je…

_Il est normal de tressaillir lorsque l'on vous désinfecte une plaie, d'autant plus si elle est à vif et de façon générale chacun réagit de manière différente à la sensation donc…

_Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas vous faire souffrir, dit-il en plongeant on regard dans le sien.

_Seeley… Merci, dit-elle sans détacher son regard.

_Mais je vous en prie Temperance, rétorqua-t-il.

Voulant se focaliser sur un autre sujet pendant qu'il continuait les soins, il tenta :

_A propos Bones, comment saviez vous pour Angéla ?

_Angéla ?

_La couverture.

_Oh ça ! J'ai… J'ai écouté mon intuition.

'Bones qui écoute son intuition waouh !'

_Disons que cela me paraissait logique que ce soit elle.

'Je me disais aussi.'

_En tout cas c'est bien vu Bones, sourit-il alors qu'il plaçait un petit bandage autour de son cou.

_Est ce vraiment nécessaire ?

'Tient pas de baisé sur la blessure pour faire disparaître la douleur.'Songea-t-elle rêveuse.

_Ce ne sera que de courte durée Bones. Deux-trois jours tout au plus.

Elle soupira alors, sans y prêter attention, le faisant sourire.

_Bon, on se le fait ce petit déjeuner ? S'exclama Booth pour la sortir de ses pensées.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'emmena à la cuisine.

…

Dans son antre Mac Kay ruminait son nouvel échec. Non seulement il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, mais en plus il avait perdu la trace de ses proies. Il lui restait la possibilité d'observer leurs lieux d'actions fréquents pour voir ce qu'il en était réellement. Et puis il avait besoin de récupérer, mais surtout de se calmer avant la phase finale de son plan machiavélique… Peut-être rajouterait-il une phase transitoire selon l'évolution de la situation.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que Mac Kay ne retrouve leurs traces. Pourtant, à ce jour, le petit job qu'il avait dégoté au Jefferson lui avait fait comprendre que ses ennemis étaient restés en liaison avec l'institut. C'est ce qui le décida à préparer une phase intermédiaire…

De leur côté Brennan et Booth avaient l'impression de piétiner et le temps commençait à se faire sentir. La photo de la carte d'identité, bien que flou, avait permis de confirmer les soupçons de Booth… Maintenant restait à prouver que le corps était bien celui de ce Jack, et pour ce faire il fallait le retrouver et rien jusqu'à présent n'avait permis d'en trouver la trace.

Pourtant, en cet après-midi du 04 février, un événement inattendu vint briser la monotonie du bureau du directeur du FBI.

_Oui, dit-il en décrochant son téléphone.

_Monsieur, j'ai là une petite fille qui dit avoir des renseignements à vous transmettre en personne, dit sa secrétaire.

_Une petite fille ? Passez-la moi, dit-il sur la défensif.

_Monsieur Cullen, directeur du FBI j'écoute.

_Bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes bien la personne que vous êtes ? Demanda la petite fille le faisant alors sourire brièvement.

_Bien sûr. Que puis-je pour toi mon enfant ?

_Un mons… Je veux dire, j'ai découvert un drôle de truc qui sent très mauvais sous le pont de l'autoroute.

Le début de la phrase laissa Cullen sceptique et la tonalité de la voix de l'enfant… Elle semblait apeurée, affolée… Non par ce qu'elle disait (ce qui semblerait logique) mais par autre chose. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit signe à sa secrétaire, alors dans le bureau, d'enregistrer la conversation. D'emblée, la secrétaire pris l'initiative de faire aussi rechercher la source de cet appel. Cela faisait partie de l'organisation du bureau dès lors qu'un appel, direct ou non, pour Cullen était établi et paraissait troublant.

_Où te trouves-tu ? Demanda Cullen de la voix la plus douce possible.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Y a-t-il un adulte avec toi ?

_O…Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_Peux-tu me le passer ?

_Il… il est occupé.

Trouvant que la petite n'était pas à l'aise, il tenta de gagner un peu plus de temps.

_As-tu des précisions sur le lieu où tu as trouvé ce drôle de truc ?

_Un pont sous l'autoroute, répéta-t-elle la gorge plus noueuse.

_Ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous.

Sa secrétaire lui fit signe que l'appel était localisé.

_Petite, tu es toujours avec moi ? Demanda Cullen en l'entendant pleurer et faisant signe à sa secrétaire d'envoyer des hommes sur place.

_Oui…

_Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas la petite risque d'y passer, fit soudain une voix d'homme glacial, menaçant alors que la petite fille eut un cri étranglé.

_Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, rétorqua Cullen avec hargne.

L'interlocuteur en eut un rire satanique avant de raccrocher.

_Les hommes sont-ils partis ? Demanda Cullen avec précipitation sitôt la conversation terminée.

_Oui ! Affirma la secrétaire.

_Je crains que nous ayons à faire venir l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan Pour le moment pas un mot, attendons la confirmation des agents.

_Bien monsieur.

Peu après la ligne directe du bureau du directeur du FBI se fit entendre.

_Cullen.

_Monsieur, nous avons retrouvé la petite et un corps.

_Comment va la petite ?

_Elle est en état de choc, les ambulanciers sont déjà avec elle.

_Le corps est-il transportable ?

_Oui.

_Alors faites le parvenir au Jefferson, je m'occupe d'avertir qui de droits.

_Bien monsieur, répondit l'agent avant de raccrocher aussi sec.

'D'accord le docteur Brennan va être contente de reprendre du service, mais…


	24. Chapitre 23 : Pris au piège

_Bonjour, JOYEUX NOËL à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 23 : Pris au piège. 

Le soir arriva trop vite au goût de Cullen. Il devait se résoudre à faire sortir son agent et le docteur Brennan de leur cache. Pourtant quelque chose le gênait dans toute cette histoire, il y avait anguille sous roche, il en était certain. Résigné, il décrocha le téléphone et composa leur numéro…

Au salon, la sonnerie retentit, surprenant Booth et Brennan qui ne s'y attendaient plus.

_Temperance Brennan, s'annonça-t-elle plus rapide que Booth.

_Bonsoir Docteur Brennan, ici Cullen, directeur du FBI, pourrais-je parler à mon agent s'il vous plaît.

_Mais bien sur je vous le passe… Cullen, murmura-t-elle à Booth en lui tendant le combiné.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils

_Agent Booth, s'annonça-t-il en prenant le combiné.

_Bonsoir agent Booth, tout se passe bien ?

_Nous commençons à trouver le temps long, mais sinon oui tout va bien.

_Bien.

_Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous appelez, je suppose que ce n'est pas par simple courtoisie.

_Nous avons retrouvé le corps.

_Comme ça ?

_Pas vraiment… A vrai dire une petite fille m'a appelé.

_Mon dieu… Murmura Booth.

_Cependant, je crains que ce ne soit un appât pour vous faire sortir de votre cachette.

_Je vois… Je pense que nous sommes prêts à courir ce risque si cela nous permets d'avancer.

_Cela ne m'étonne pas mais… Autant vous le dire de suite agent Booth cette perspective ne m'enchante guère… La petite n'était pas seule lorsqu'elle a appelé…

'Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?'

_Pourquoi nous appeler alors ?

_Nous aurions besoin de l'expérience du docteur Brennan pour une reconstruction du crâne. Son équipe a déjà bien avancé pour le reste mais il reste le principal et pour ce faire…

_Nous devons nous déplacer.

_Malheureusement… Je ne vois qu'une solution pour diminuer les risques, vous faire travailler de nuit.

_Je comprends, nous serons prêts d'ici cinq minutes mais…

_Bien… Faites vous le plus discret possible de plus, et, cela ira de pair avec votre mais, il y a un nouveau véhicule à votre disposition, faites y attention cette fois-ci.

_Bien monsieur, bonne soirée à vous.

_Soyez prudent Booth, bonne soirée.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire.

_Les nouvelles n'ont pas l'air d'être bonnes.

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire Bones… Disons qu'elles ne le sont qu'à moitié.

_Soyez plus clair.

_Préparez-vous, nous partons dans cinq minutes.

_Partir… Où ?

_Nous avons le corps.

_Oh !... Où l'a-t-on retrouvé ?

_Où je ne sais pas… Mais aux dires du directeur, ce serait une petite fille… Cullen pense que c'est un piège pour nous inciter à sortir, cependant le corps est réel.

_Nous prenons donc le risque, dit-elle en enfilant son manteau.

_Oui… Mais nous travaillerons uniquement de nuit. Rétorqua-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

_En travaillant de nuit ne risquons nous pas d'attirer plus l'attention ?

_Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais c'est que vos fouines ont bien avancés.

_Alors pourquoi y aller ? Demanda-t-elle subitement inquiète et sur la défensive tandis qu'un véhicule banalisé arrivait.

_Pour confirmer, ou infirmer, les trouvailles de votre équipe. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_... Rien Booth.

_...Peu après institut Jefferson…_

L'arrivée de Booth et de Brennan se fit dans la discrétion la plus totale. Angéla, Camille, Zack et Jack étaient réunis dans la zone repos. Chacun se leva lorsqu'ils les aperçurent mais se contentèrent d'un simple salut de tête… Ce fut cependant assez difficile pour Angéla qui mourait d'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son amie.

_Alors où en sommes-nous ? Demanda Booth presque tranquille.

_La première chose la plus marquante est la quantité d'acide…

_Nitrique, termina Booth.

_Oui… L'ADN a permis de confirmer l'identité de cet homme.

_Donc il s'agit bien de Jack Harris, décréta Booth

_Les ossements ont révélé plusieurs fractures récentes des cottes et des rotules… Tous les morceaux du crâne qui ont été récupérés sur le terrain sont ici, nous n'avons pas encore assemblé les pièces du puzzle. Continua Zack faisant comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

_Un vrai jeu d'enfant, ironisa Brennan avec un visage trop sérieux pour ce genre de plaisanterie. Elle jeta involontairement un froid dans l'assemblée.

_Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle devant leurs regards.

_Autre chose, intervint Camille pour changer de sujet, nous avons trouvé des empreintes sur le portefeuille.

_Son propriétaire ? interrogea Booth.

_Ce ne sont pas celles de ce Jack Harris, même si elles y figurent aussi. La recherche est en cours depuis peu… Le truc c'est que…

_Quoi donc ? Demanda Booth.

_L'empreinte était grossièrement en évidence en rouge sanguinolent, souligna Camille.

_Une provocation ?

_Oui. Affirma Camille.

_Ce qui va de paire avec le message associé à la photographie, rappela Bones soudainement plus songeuse.

_Plutôt morbide le message, souligna Angéla.

_En effet, fit Booth en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa partenaire.

Elle accrocha son regard et su ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Excusez-nous, dit-elle en empoignant Booth par le bras et le menant à l'écart devant les regards inquisiteurs de Camille et Angéla.

_Bones ? Dit-il sur la défensive la sentant nerveuse.

_Ne pourrait-on pas les avertir qui pèse sur eux ? Implora-t-elle sans le vouloir.

_Bones je… Ne me regardez pas comme ça… Bon, bien, mais je vous tiens pour responsable si certains s'affolent.

_Booth, merci, dit-elle en lui serrant le poignet.

_Par contre, inutile de parler des photos, rougit-il subitement.

Bones fronça les sourcils un instant ne semblant pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, puis ses joues répercutèrent sa gêne subite.

_Je n'y songeai pas Boot, balbutia-t-elle.

_Bien.

…

Cinq minutes après, chacun regardait le docteur Brennan et Booth incrédules.

_Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse docteur B ? Demanda Jack.

_On ne peut plus… Et croyez moi cela me contrarie de vous mettre ainsi en danger.

_Ce n'est sans doute qu'une tentative d'intimidation, tenta Camille.

_Peut-être, mais je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.

_Chérie, nous sommes tous concernée quoiqu'il arrive, souligna Angéla.

_Merci, sourit Temperance.

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une enquête à boucler, intervint Booth, et nous n'avons que les nuits devant nous.

'Ca va être une vraie partie de plaisir.' Songea Camille.

Sur cette dernière intervention de Booth, chacun se remit au travail. Les docteurs Brennan et Addy s'affairèrent à la reconstruction du crâne, Hodgins continua ses analyses sur les particules de terre et de poussières pris sur le corps, le Docteur Saroyan réexamina le corps, Angéla attendit et Booth ouvrit une session FBI sur l'ordinateur de sa partenaire pour lire les différents rapports d'enquêtes.

Vers une heure du matin, Temperance et Zack avaient complété le puzzle et posé les marqueurs nécessaires pour Angéla et l'Angélator. L'empreinte sanguinolente s'avéra être celle de Mac Kay. Bien que souhaitant continuer, Booth remarqua que les collègues de sa partenaire commençaient à ressentir la fatigue arriver.

_Je pense que ça ira pour cette nuit, dit Booth tout en tapant dans ses mains.

Au moment où Bones allait rétorquer, elle remarqua le discret signe de son partenaire et se rendit compte de l'état de ses collègues.

'Il est vrai qu'ils ont déjà travaillé toute la journée auparavant.'

_Booth a raison, merci d'être restez si tard, balbutia-t-elle faisant sourire Camille et Jack.

_Bien alors à ce soir Docteur Brennan, Seeley.

_Faites attention à vous, souligna Booth.

_Et à vous, rétorqua Angéla.

_Bonne nuit, leur dit Brennan.

De son antre, Mac Kay remarqua soudainement que son écran clignotait.

'Depuis combien de temps ? J'aurais du prévoir une alarme sonore' Se reprocha-t-il en s'étirant.

Il s'en approcha pour constater les faits.

_Docteur Bones, vous voilà sorti de votre trou. Vous n'avez pas été la joueuse que j'espérais, dommage …, ricana-t-il en les observant se dire au-revoir sur le pas de l'institut Jefferson.

_Bon ne perdons pas trop de temps, il est temps d'aller travailler.

… Maison JH3, salon, 1h45…

_Booth, puisque l'ADN a déjà permis d'identifier la victime comme étant Jack Harris, ne peut-on pas retourner travailler normalement ?

_J'aimerai vous dire oui mais… Non Bones. Notre réel ennemi court toujours et je doute qu'il n'est pas remarqué le mouvement, malgré notre discrétion.

_Donc le mieux serait de trouver où il se terre.

_Oui. D'après ce que j'ai lu Caroline a des contacts qui sont sur l'affaire.

_Caroline ?

_Oui. C'est curieux je sais, mais il m'est d'avis que Mac Kay fait trop d'ombre et que certains sont prêts à le faire tomber, surtout pour réduire leurs propres peines.

_Je vois.

… En parallèle au Jefferson…

Lorsque le veilleur de nuit arriva pour relever son collègue il eut un léger sourire sardonique. La première chose qu'il fit après avoir salué son collègue, fut de visionner la vidéo de la soirée pour noter l'heure d'arrivée de ses proies et faire le bilan de leurs avancées. L'idée d'aller faire disparaître toutes traces de l'enquête l'avait bien effleuré, mais il risquait de se compromettre tout seul, car il était alors la seule personne présente au Jefferson, certes sous une fausse identité mais… Lorsqu'il prit connaissance de ses horaires de travail pour la soirée suivante il se mit à rire diaboliquement. Certes, il ne sera pas seul à ce moment là mais il pourra assister en toute impunité à son acte de malveillance sans risque de se faire prendre… L'enquête allait bientôt se clore définitivement et il s'en délectait d'avance.

* * *


	25. Chapitre 24 : Exécution

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de l'année. Le prochain n'est pas encore fini au brouillon j'en suis désolée... Bonne lecture quand même et bonne fêtes de fin d'année._

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Exécution…

De nouveau lorsque 21h sonnèrent, Booth et Brennan arrivèrent au Jefferson.

Booth décela une certaine nervosité dans l'attitude d'Angéla et s'arrêta à côté tandis que Brennan alla poser ses affaires dans son bureau.

_Angéla ? Fit Booth interrogatif lui faisant comprendre qu'il la sentait tracassée.

_Bonsoir Booth.

_Un problème ?

_Je ne sais pas trop… Depuis ce matin j'ai une impression désagréable.

_ ???

_En fait la sensation s'est accentuée lorsque j'ai croisé le nouveau veilleur de nuit.

_Il est si moche que ça ? Tenta d'ironiser Booth.

_Non… Au contraire, il est plutôt beau gosse. Sourit-elle brièvement. Mais son regard me met mal à l'aise.

_Normal pour un veilleur de nuit non ?

_Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant et cela m'agace pertinemment car je ne sais pas où et puis son sourire… Brrr j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Booth sentit soudain son estomac se nouer, à son tour saisi par une mauvaise intuition.

_Où est Bones ? S'empressa-t-il subitement.

_Dans son bureau je suppose, c'est la première pièce dans laquelle elle va en arrivant… Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

_J'espère que non, affirma-t-il cherchant à se rassurer en hâtant le pas, Angéla à sa suite.

Dans son bureau, Brennan accrocha son manteau et posa son sac avant d'aller allumer son ordinateur. Ce faisant, elle remarqua un petit colis posé sur la table basse devant le canapé, elle le regarda d'un air suspect. Elle n'attendait rien, n'avait rien commandé et personne ne lui avait signalé la livraison d'un colis quelconque. Suspicieuse et intriguée, elle s'en approcha et l'inspecta à distance.

_Bones ! Fusa soudainement la voix alerte de Booth.

Cette arrivée fracassante la fit tressaillir et elle se retourna vivement.

_Oui Booth, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui alors sur le pas de la porte, et s'éloignant ainsi du colis.

_Je vous ai fait peur ?

_Non, vous m'avez surprise, le rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

_C'est quoi ce colis ? Demanda Angéla.

_Je ne sais pas… Je n'attends rien en particulier, répondit-elle tandis qu'Angéla plus curieuse s'en approcha.

_Comment ça vous n'attendez rien ? S'étonna Booth.

_Oui… Je… Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable.

_Brennan, s'annonça-t-elle.

_Bonsoir docteur Bones… C'est bien ça ? Demanda une voix glaciale.

_Qui est à l'appareil ?

Booth releva un sourcil.

_Qui ?_ Mima-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

_Peu importe qui je suis. La voix était froide, sadique, diabolique… Je veux simplement vous mettre en garde.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit-elle en hâte.

_Que vous n'êtes pas joueuse et si vous ne faites rien d'ici dix secondes, votre amie, neuf, va mourir, huit…

Temperance se tourna vivement vers Angéla à coté du colis. Elle sentait son cœur faire des soubresauts dans sa poitrine, cherchant à comprendre. A l'autre bout du fil l'interlocuteur continuait d'égrener les secondes perversement. Il en était à cinq lorsqu'elle réalisa d'où pouvait venir le danger.

_Quatre.

Temperance lâcha son téléphone et se mit à courir vers son amie. Ses gestes semblaient ralentis, ses jambes étaient lourdes. Booth la regarda interloqué, cherchant (à son tour) à comprendre.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?'

_Trois.

Le téléphone frappa le sol, l'interlocuteur mystère semblait prendre plaisir à ce qui arrivait et les écrans, devant lui, lui renvoyaient la scène comme il l'avait imaginé.

_Angéla, héla Temperance.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers son amie, perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Deux, continua monsieur X sadiquement sachant toutefois que le téléphone était à terre.

'Merde.' Songea Booth réalisant alors ce qu'il se tramait.

_Non Bones, s'exclama-t-il en avançant à son tour.

L'étonnement était lisible sur le visage d'Angéla que se passait-il ?

_Un.

Le bruit d'un craquement se fit entendre. Booth s'arrêta soudainement. Il venait négligemment de marcher sur le téléphone de sa partenaire. Temperance arriva à côté d'Angéla et posa ses mains sur les épaules, prête à la pousser dans sa lancée.

Sachant pertinemment que personne ne l'entendait, monsieur X raccrocha de son côté et annonça posément.

_Zéro !

A ce moment précis dans le bureau du docteur Brennan le colis explosa subitement et violemment. Temperance avait commencé à pousser Angéla et le souffle de l'explosion les propulsa plus à terre. Temperance se prit l'onde de choc de plein fouet et se tordit de douleur. Son cri fut couvert par celui de l'explosion. Booth, plus éloigné, fut néanmoins balayé par le souffle et se retrouva propulsé contre les étagères en verre, près de l'entrée, qui se brisèrent. Les vitres volèrent en éclat et le plafond se brisa en grande partie au-dessus des jeunes femmes.

_Bon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna Hodgins à voix haute ayant, d'un part senti le sol vibrer et, d'autre part, entendu comme chacun l'explosion.

_Ca… Ca venait du bureau du docteur Brennan, du moins de sa direction, murmura Zack.

Jack et Zack s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de filer en toute hâte vers le lieu du sinistre, suivis de près par un premier agent de sécurité, le second ne tarda pas à les rejoindre alors qu'il sortait de la salle de vidéosurveillance. Le bureau du docteur Brennan avait littéralement était soufflé et des flammes progressaient rapidement à l'intérieur. Cependant l'alarme incendie se déclencha et le système d'arrosage automatique se mit en marche. Saisis devant le tableau, chacun n'osait dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Un des deux agents de sécurité eut le réflexe de retrouver ses esprits rapidement et d'aller appeler les secours. Le second cachait un rictus de plaisir. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille…

Zack aperçut un mouvement près de la baie vitrée brisée. Il reconnut le docteur Saroyan, à ses côtés se trouvait la procureure Caroline Julians ainsi qu'un agent de police. Sans chercher à savoir pourquoi, il se précipita à leur côté et vit Jack disparaître dans l'encadrement du bureau du docteur Brennan.

… _Côté Zack…_

_Docteur Saroyan ? Docteur Saroyan ?

La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Camille reprit ses esprits et grimaça. Elle éprouvait des douleurs un peu partout mais pouvait bouger. D'un geste naturel, elle porta sa main gauche à son bras droit plus endolori.

_Zack ? S'exclama-t-elle confuse en le devinant près d'elle, qu'est-ce que…

_Il y a eut une déflagration.

_...Oui… Comment va la procureure ?

_Elle… Elle est en train de reprendre connaissance.

'En effet.' Songea Camille en l'entendant ronchonner.

_Et l'agent ?

_Il ne bouge pas.

_Est-il… Commença-t-elle.

Zack s'en approcha et chercha un pouls… En vain…

_Je le crains, répondit-il avec une certaine gravité.

_Comment allez-vous Caroline ? S'inquiéta Camille.

_J'ai connu mieux comme accueil, ironisa-t-elle en grimaçant, une douleur vive sur le côté droit.

'En rentrant chez moi, je me servirai un bon petit verre de vin et regarderai la télé.' Songea-t-elle en repensant à une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le docteur Brennan.

_Ne bougez pas vous êtes blessée, ordonna Zack involontairement autoritaire.

_Je ne suis pas aveugle petit.

_Petit ? Je ne suis pas…

_Zack… Ca va aller, l'interrompit Camille.

Un silence s'installa mais fut de courte durée.

_Seeley, Temperance, s'exclama Camille.

_Jack… Je veux dire le docteur Hodgins est allé voir.

… _Côté Jack…_

La première personne que Jack aperçu à l'entrée du bureau fut Booth visiblement assommé par un coup à la tête au vu du sang qui coulait sur son visage. Visiblement, ce dernier était en train de retrouver ses esprits. Dans les souvenirs de Jack, l'agent Booth était suivi de près par Angéla alors qu'ils semblaient chercher en hâte le docteur Brennan.

_Angéla ! S'exclama-t-il en cherchant à la retrouver parmi les débris.

_Angéla, docteur Brennan, répète-t-il avec effroi en apercevant deux bras et deux jambes dépasser de sous des étagères et des nombreux morceaux de plâtres.

Sans se soucier des obstacles, et manquant de peu de tomber plus d'une fois, il s'approche d'elles en hâte. Avec une force qu'il ne se connaît pas, il soulève les étagères et les déplace suffisamment pour dégager les corps de ses amies. Malgré les morceaux de plâtres restants et divers autres débris, il devine, d'après la position des corps, que le docteur Brennan a cherché à protéger son amie. Naturellement, il vérifie leurs pouls. A son grand soulagement il ressent la vie chez l'une comme chez l'autre, mais le pouls du docteur Brennan est faible, discret.

_Que font les secours ? Murmure-t-il en continuant de dégager leurs corps.

_Bones.

La voix lointaine, inquiète et pâteuse de l'agent Booth le fait tressaillir.

_Par ici Booth, lui rétorque Hodgins en continuant son manège.

Seulement sa voix trahit ses émotions et Booth décela vite qu'il y avait un os. Ce fut clopin-clopant que Booth s'approcha, se moquant de ses propres douleurs. Dans sa tête la scène se rejoue inlassablement. Le colis, Angéla, la réaction de sa partenaire, et sa propre réaction trop tardive à son goût. Il réalise alors qu'il n'y a pas eu une explosion mais deux synchronisées. La discussion récente avec Angéla lui revient en tête et il pense connaître le responsable.

Une fois à côté d'Hodgins, il se laisse tomber à terre et lui prête mains fortes.

'Doux Jésus.' Songe-t-il en apercevant les corps meurtris de ses amies

Angéla reprend conscience et gémit de douleur.

_Ne bouge pas, lui ordonne gentiment Hodgins au vue de l'état du docteur Brennan qui lui semble plus que sérieux.

_Ma tête, se plaint-elle les yeux encore clos.

Booth meurt d'envie de prendre sa partenaire dans ses bras et de la serrer tendrement, seulement il sait pertinemment qu'elle peut avoir des blessures internes plus importantes et il refuse d'aggraver la situation. Il sent ses yeux piquant qui trahissent ses émotions, il sen ses larmes couler sur son visage et il ne fait rien pour les arrêter, il ne pourrait pas même s'il l voulait.

Soudainement, il ressent une présence très hostile près de ce qui reste de la porte d'entrée du bureau de Bones. Il tourne son regard vers cette source… Sans un doute possible, il sait que l'homme qui se trouve là est le responsable, et le sourire qu'il lui envoi confirme ses suspicions. A l'extérieur, Camille remarque la tension soudaine, elle fait signe à Zack et Caroline de rester à terre. Elle-même se relève lentement pour ne pas être prise de vertige, discrètement, elle va récupérer l'arme de service du policier à terre. L'agent de sécurité près du bureau du docteur Brennan ne lui inspire pas confiance pour un sou.

Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hodgins, Booth se relève le regard froid, extrêmement menaçant. Il suit du regard ce que Booth peut regarder ainsi et découvre l'agent de sécurité. C'est le veilleur de nuit qu'Angéla n'aime pas, il en est certain même si son visage a l'air différent, le regard… Le regard est identique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Angéla faiblement

_Je ne sais pas trop, rétorque Hodgins, pour le moment reste tranquille.

_Mac Kay, siffle Booth entre ses dents serrant ses poings de rage et s'approchant vivement de lui.

Booth tombe brusquement à terre, une douleur fulgurante lui déchirant la jambe gauche tandis que l'écho d'un coup de feu résonne encore.

_Non, non,… agent Booth, ne soyez pas pressé, le jeu n'est pas encore terminé, du moins pas pour vous, ironisa l'homme en gardant son arme pointé vers Booth.

Lentement, sa ligne de mire change et sa cible devient les deux femmes à terre. Hodgins se déplace lentement et s'interpose alors que Booth se relève malgré sa douleur.

_Intéressant, agent Booth, docteur Hodgins… Mais croyez-vous que vous pourrez m'arrêter ? Se gausse le criminel.

_Moi oui, intervint Camille avant de tirer.

L'homme n'a pas le temps de s'étonner, ou de se retourner qu'il est touché à l'épaule droite. La surprise et la douleur lui firent lâcher son arme et faire volte-face, Booth en profita pour s'avancer presqu'en souriant, mais boitant.

_Sale garce siffle l'homme en se tenant l'épaule et lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Il sent que ce n'est pas une petite blessure.

Camille ne se laisse pas impressionner et le tient toujours en joue, prête à faire feu si nécessaire. Lorsque Booth arrive à côté de l'homme, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui envoyer un direct du droit. Bien que sonné, Mac Kay ne se laissa pas faire et porta un coup de pied à la blessure de Booth. Ce fut à son tour de se retrouver déstabilisé.

'Bon sang Seeley à quoi tu joues ?' S'exclame Camille mentalement. Cette dernière tentait de suivre sa cible mais ne tira pas par risque de blesser Booth.

Les deux hommes étaient encore dans une lutte acharnés lorsque l'écho extérieur des sirènes des ambulances et des polices leurs firent comprendre que la cavalerie était arrivée. Blessé et pris au piège, Mac Kay souriait néanmoins, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et avait prévu cette éventualité. Il ouvrit alors sa garde et se laissa frapper par Booth. Alors qu'il tombait à terre, il glissa furtivement sa main dans sa poche gauche et appuya sur le bouton d'un boîtier…


	26. Chapitre 25 : Verdict

Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai en stock. Je viens de fnir de le recopier en modifiant quelques phrases, comme d'habitude. Je travaille actuellement sur le chapitre suivant, mais ce dernier est à peine entamé donc... je sais que je commence tristement l'année, mais Bonne Année à vous et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Verdict.

_Alors qu'il tombait à terre, il glissa furtivement sa main dans sa poche gauche et appuya sur le bouton d'un boîtier…_

Une explosion, vers l'extérieur, s'en suivit faisant relâcher l'attention de Booth et Camille. L'instant fut bref, mais il fut suffisant pour permettre à Mac Kay de prendre la poudre d'escampette au nez et à la barbe de tous, en ayant pris soin de récupérer son arme au passage. Booth, ne pouvant courir, maugréa en réalisant la fuite de son principal suspect. Il entendit soudainement Camille stopper Zack qui s'était mis à courir après lui et fort heureusement c'est ce qu'il fit en se jetant à terre derrière un mur alors que trois coups de feu retentirent. Mac Kay entendit une première balle siffler à ses oreilles tandis qu'il ressentit l'impact de la seconde sur sa gauche, lui éraflant sa veste et lui arrachant une grimace de douleur au passage, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas malgré tout de réussir à s'enfuir. La troisième balle, destiné à Zack, n'atteignit pas son objectif et se ficha dans le mur derrière lequel ce dernier s'était abrité.

_Zack ? Appela Booth, arme fumante à la main, légèrement inquiet pour le 'gamin'.

_Je vais bien agent Booth, dit-il en se relevant le cœur tambourinant.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?' Songea-t-il.

En l'entendant, Camille baissa à son tour l'arme qu'elle venait de nouveau d'utiliser et se surpris à reprendre sa respiration qu'elle avait bloqué sans s'en rendre compte.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Angéla un peu plus réveillée, mais d'une voix inquiète.

Il faut dire qu'entre la 'seconde' explosion et la fusillade…

_Le coupable vient de s'enfuir... Et Zack a faillit y laisser des plumes.

_Comment va Tempe ? Demande-t-elle alors que Booth revient à leurs côtés.

_Je ne préfère pas m'avancer, mais son état semble critique…

Angéla ne peut empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

_Ca va aller… Tente Jack, mais il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas forcément vrai…

Les coups de feu attirèrent l'attention du second gardien. Ce fut arme à la main qu'il rentra dans son collègue qui fuyait.

_Que se passe-t-il vieux ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever et remarquant ses blessures.

_Le jeune est devenu comme fou, il tire à tout va.

_Le jeune ?

_Oui. Grimaça-t-il

_Reste là les secours arrivent.

Le fuyard approuva du chef tandis que son collègue semblait prendre la direction du conflit. Ne le voyant plus, il entreprit de poursuivre sa fuite malgré la douleur de plus en plus vive.

Au dehors, l'explosion a fait réagir les policiers au quart de tour. Un des ambulanciers voit un homme sortir en courant de l'institut, visiblement mal en point et l'approche. L'homme le sent et le voit, il doit jouer serrer, il le sait.

_N'entrez pas, il y a un forcené à l'intérieur qui tire sur tout le monde… Il s'est fait passé pour un agent de sécurité travaillant ici. Dit l'homme de façon entrecoupé et tentant de faire retomber la responsabilité sur son 'collègue' de travail.

'Mentir ça je sais faire' Sourit-il intérieurement.

_Calmez vous, nous allons nous occuper de vous. Y a-t-il d'autres personnes à l'intérieur.

Là, Mac Kay sait qu'il ne peut plus mentir car il a aperçut le directeur du FBI en personne et se doute, à juste titre, que ce dernier est au courant des activités de son agent..

_Oui… Il y a … d'autres personnes… Il y a eut une explosion… qui a précédé la fusillade, je n'en sais pas plus. Dit-il se sentant blêmir alors que le directeur du FBI s'approche de lui. Il souhaite alors faire semblant de s'évanouir, mais perd réellement connaissance…

_Que vous a-t-il dit ? Demande Cullen méfiant ne voyant pas correctement le visage de l'agent de sécurité dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

_Qu'il y a un homme armé à l'intérieur, se faisant passer pour un agent de sécurité, qui tire à vue et qu'il semblerait y avoir d'autres victimes.

_Laissez mes hommes sécuriser le secteur en les suivant à distance.

_Bien. J'appelle une troisième ambulance, cet homme a besoin de soins…

_Oui…

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, alors qu'il regarde l'ambulance s'éloigner son portable se met à sonner.

_Cullen.

_Bonsoir, ici le docteur Saroyan.

_Docteur Saroyan, tout va bien à l'intérieur ? Demande-t-il machinalement.

_Pas vraiment… Pourquoi dites vous à l'intérieur ? Où êtes-vous ?

_Devant l'institut. Un agent de sécurité vient de nous avertir de la présence d'un forcené à l'intérieur et…

_Un agent de sécurité ?

_Oui. Mal en point.

Camille soupira et expliqua de but en blanc.

_Cet homme était le forcené.

_QUOI ? S'étonne Cullen.

_Il n'y a pas de forcené à l'intérieur, j'ai vu l'autre agent de sécurité sortir tantôt pour appeler les secours... S'il y a des ambulanciers qu'ils se pressent de toute urgence. Le docteur Brennan est au plus mal d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Faites aussi venir les coroners, un agent est …

_Et l'agent Booth ?

_Il a aussi besoin de soins. 'Comme la plupart d'entre nous.'

Camille devina la culpabilité que Cullen ressentait alors.

_Vous me certifiez que mes hommes peuvent entrer sans risques ?

_Oui, et qu'ils se dépêchent.

D'un mouvement de tête Cullen ordonne à ses hommes de charger, puis il ordonna à une équipe de retrouver l'ambulance qui venait de partir.

Alors que Camille venait de raccrocher, le second agent de sécurité revint et cibla Zack d'emblée.

_Les mains en l'air docteur Addy. Déclara-t-il faisant réagir Camille, Zack et Booth.

_Du calme Rodriguez, le petit n'a rien fait. Intervint Caroline, qui s'était relevée pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

_Mais ? S'interrogea-t-il passant de l'un à l'autre et notant leur désappointement.

_Si on vient de vous dire le contraire alors tout est faux. Soutint Caroline sur sa lancée.

_Bon sang, jura Rodriguez.

_Et ça ne sert à rien de repartir, le responsable est déjà dans une ambulance. Intervint Camille alors que l'agent faisait demi-tour.

Un bruit de pas pressée se rapprochait alors d'eux, machinalement Rodriguez leva son arme, et la rangea aussitôt en constatant qu'il s'agissait des secours et du FBI.

_Nom de… jura Cullen tout bas en constatant l'étendu des dégâts alors que l'équipe médicale se pressait déjà auprès des blessés.

La première personne que Cullen remarqua fut le docteur Saroyan qui repoussait l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Selon elle, ses blessures étaient sans gravité et elle pourrait aller à l'hôpital sans ambulance. Ensuite, il remarqua Caroline Julian encore sous le choc, l'agent de service Rodriguez était à ses côtés. Le jeune docteur Addy était debout contre un mur, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire en ce cas de figure. Le principal de l'équipe de secours entra dans le bureau dévasté qui avait fait jurer Cullen. Hodgins aida Booth à se relever pour leur laisser le passage et sortirent alors du bureau.

'Bones, ne me laissez pas tomber.' Songea Booth en suivant Hodgins plus que sagement.

_Agent Booth… Lança Cullen à moitié inquiet, à moitié inquisiteur en l'apercevant sortir du bureau dévasté.

_Monsieur… Rétorqua Booth étonné de le voir ici et tentant de se redresser, en vain, il reprit aussitôt appui sur l'épaule d'Hodgins.

_Ménagez-vous Booth.

_Le responsable s'est enfui, ragea Booth.

_Je suis au courant… 'J'en suis en partie responsable.' Qui est-ce ?

_Mac Kay, aussi connu sous les noms de Mickey et Kay.

_Je vois…. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour récupérer.

_Merci monsieur, souffla Booth en regardant deux ambulanciers sortirent du bureau avec sa Bones sur une civière.

Cullen ressentit la colère et la douleur de son agent, s'en approcha et lui dit alors d'un ton paternel.

_Seeley, avant de connaître ma femme, j'en ai aimé une autre, sans rien lui dire… Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai perdu que j'ai réalisé mon erreur… Ne commettez pas la même… Le docteur Brennan est une battante, n'en doutez pas. Et puis….. Gardez ce que je viens de vous dire pour vous, voulez-vous.

_Oui monsieur, merci monsieur.

Souriant discrètement avant de retrouver son sérieux, Cullen s'éloigna, sortit son téléphone et appela ses experts.

…..

Bien plus tard dans une salle d'attente privée de l'hôpital de police, la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin au visage grave. Zack et Jack se levèrent les premiers, suivit de près par Camille, le bras droit en écharpe. Booth resta assit dans le fauteuil roulant et regarda intensément le médecin.

_Vous êtes de la famille de madame Brennan ? Demanda le médecin grave.

'Famille ? Il faudra que j'annonce la nouvelle à Max et Russ' Songea Booth.

_Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Le médecin leva les sourcils intrigué, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec sa patiente. Les personnes qu'il avait devant lui devaient plutôt être des amis, mais… De là considérer qu'elle faisait partie de leurs familles…

'Il y a plusieurs sortes de familles Bones.' Se souvint Booth un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le médecin soupira alors avant de se lancer.

_Votre amie a subit de lourds dégâts interne, elle se trouve encore en chirurgie, normalement plus pour longtemps. Son état s'est stabilisé mais vu la quantité de sang qu'elle a déjà perdu la situation n'est guère encourageante… Le seul point positif serait qu'elle passe la nuit… Je suis désolé.

_Et… Et pour mademoiselle Monténégro ? Demanda Hodgins la gorge noueuse.

_Elle est en salle de réveil. Son état était moins critique que son amie, elle a quelques côtes cassées, dont une qui disait bonjour de trop près à un poumon mais sans le perforer, nous avons du intervenir pour remettre ça en place. Elle a aussi un bel hématome à la tête qu'il faudra surveiller régulièrement. De plus les tensions nerveuses sont à éviter, aussi serait-il préférable de ne rien lui dire.

_Si je puis me permettre, ne croyez vous pas que de ne rien savoir n'est pas autant stressant, si ce n'est plus, que de connaître la vérité ? Intervint Camille.

Le médecin sembla réfléchir un instant.

'Il est vrai que de ne rien savoir est la plupart du temps plus inquiétant, mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux…'

(Note de l'auteur : Par expérience, il est plus stressant de ne rien savoir car on imagine toujours le pire, quelle que soit la situation qui nous pousse à ne rien connaître.)

Il soupira alors suite à sa réflexion.

_Faites pour le mieux madame, je dois retourner auprès de votre amie, expliqua le médecin avant d'y aller.

_Reste à savoir qui va le lui annoncer, soupira Camille une fois le médecin sortit.

_Je m'en chargerai dit Booth avec gravité.

Outre le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant, surtout car il a quitté sa chambre pour venir aux nouvelles, Booth avait aussi un bandage autour de sa tête et éprouvait un mal de crâne carabiné. Il faut dire que tomber sur du verre n'était pas vraiment sain.

Ils attendirent encore un moment puis une infirmière vinrent les avertir que mademoiselle Monténégro venait d'être transférée en chambre 108.

_Et madame Brennan ? Tenta Camille avant que l'infirmière ne ressorte.

_Elle est sortie de chirurgie il y a peu et se trouve en soins intensifs, répondit l'infirmière en perdant son sourire. Elle a du être plongée dans le coma et respire sous assistance… Pour le moment vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir. Je suis désolée… Je… Je vous tiendrais au courant de la situation, finit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme devant elle, qui lui tournait alors le dos.

Ce dernier, qui n'était autre que Booth, ressentit toute la sincérité de l'infirmière ainsi que la douleur qu'elle partageait.

_Merci, répondit Booth la voix noueuse.

_Courage, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir.

Serrant ses poings de rage, Booth ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément.

_Allons vois Angéla, dit-il avec la même voix noueuse.

Sans rien dire, Camille attrapa les poignets sur fauteuil comme elle le pouvait et commença à le faire rouler, tant bien que mal, vers l'ascenseur.

_Vous permettez, intervint Jack en prenant le relais.

_Merci, souffla Camille.

_Vous avez des nouvelles de Caroline ? Demanda Booth alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

_Elle est rentrée chez elle. Ses blessures n'étaient pas sérieuses, lui répondit Camille.

_Bien… Que voulait-elle ?

_Elle ne m'a rien dit de précis. Elle était là pour Temperance et toi.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel propos ?

_Non…

Le reste du parcours vers la chambre 108 se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Seul faisait écho le grincement des roues du fauteuil roulant.

Une fois devant la porte, Zack toqua discrètement et ouvrit le passage, laissant passer Jack en premier, qui poussait alors Booth, suivit de près par Camille. Puis Zack referme discrètement la porte derrière eux.

_Salut vous ! Sourit brièvement Angéla.

Les visages de ses amis cachent mal leurs émotions… Ils ne sont qu'à moitié souriant et Booth a l'air le plus pensif et instable.

_Comment te sens-tu ? Demande Jack n s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner un tendre baisé, laissant Booth dans le fauteuil au pied du lit.

_Fatiguée… Un peu mal partout… Que vous ont dit les médecins ?

_Que tu devais rester au repos et sous surveillance médicale suite à un méchant hématome crânien.

_Ce qui explique le mal de tête, grimaça-t-elle.

Il y eut un court silence puis elle enchaîna alors.

_Pas que je ne sois pas contente de vous voir aussi mais…

'Elle y vient d'emblée, cela ne m'étonne pas.' Songea Booth en relevant la tête et la fixant du regard.

_Mais ? Demanda Zack innocemment qui n'avait pas compris le sous entendu alors que Jack et Camille avaient, eux, baissés les yeux.

Intrigué, par leur réaction, il voulut poser une autre question mais n'en eut pas le temps.

_Vous voulez bien nous excuser ? S'enquit Booth.

Camille approuva d'un hochement de tête et sortie, entraînant Zack à sa suite avant qu'il ne pose d'autres question embarassantes, alors que Jack resta près d'Angéla.

_Booth, ça ne dérange pas si je reste ? S'assura-t-il cependant.

_Non… Au contraire.

Jack resserra alors son bras autour de la taille d'Angéla sans s'en apercevoir, tandis qu'Angéla, le ressentant leva la tête vers lui.

_Angéla, la voix de Booth était plus lourde et noueuse qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et elle y décela sa douleur, ne pouvant empêcher ses propres yeux de refléter l'émotion qu'elle ressentait alors.

_Elle… Elle n'est… Tenta-t-elle sans succès.

_Non, répondit Booth devinant la question d'Angéla.

_Dieu merci, souffla-t-elle trop vite en souriant.

_Angéla…

La voix toujours aussi grave de Booth lui fit perdre derechef son sourire et sa main droite se crispa sur le bras de Jack.

_Les médecins sont plutôt pessimistes quant à ses chances de… survie. Finit Booth avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Angéla porta sa main gauche à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier alors que les larmes se mirent à couler à flots, et elle cacha son visage dans les bras d'Hodgins qui lui caressa alors les cheveux, lui-même en pleurs.

Booth entreprit alors de sortir discrètement de la pièce.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Evidences

Chapitre 26 : Evidences.

Le lendemain matin, Booth se réveilla, sentant une présence à ses côtés.

_Bonjour, dit-il la voix pâteuse s'adressant à l'infirmière.

_Bonjour Monsieur Booth, bien dormi ?

_On va dire oui. Seriez-vous me donner des nouvelles du docteur Brennan ?

_Nous n'avons pas de docteur de ce nom ici.

_Temperance Brennan, docteur en anthropologie, elle est arrivée hier soir en même temps que moi, à quelques minutes près…

_Oh ! Une patiente, excusez-moi je n'avais pas compris… Je suis désolée mais je viens d'arriver dans le service et je n'ai pas encore vu tout le monde. Le médecin qui doit passer vous voir sera peut-être à même de vous renseigner.

_Merci.

_Mais je vous en prie… Le petit-déjeuner va être servi, vous êtes plutôt thé ou chocolat ?

_Café, sourit Booth brièvement.

…

A la mi-matinée, un médecin, accompagné d'une infirmière, entra dans la chambre, dossier médical en main et concentré sur la lecture de celui-ci.

_Bonjour monsieur Booth, comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? Demanda le médecin sans lever la tête.

_Bien docteur Herman, répondit Booth en le reconnaissant.

Etonné, le médecin leva la tête vers son patient.

_Monsieur Brennan ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Doc, sauf votre respect, il me semble que vous avez la mémoire courte, grogna Booth.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils alors que l'infirmière eut un sourire entendu.

_Oui. Excusez ma maladresse.

Le visage de Booth se fit subitement inquiet.

_Docteur, qu'en est-il de Temperance Brennan ?

_Le fait qu'elle ait passé la nuit tranquillement est un grand pas, mais comme il n'y a pas d'amélioration sur son état nous restons prudent sur le diagnostique. 'Il est vrai que je voulais la revoir pour examiner la cicatrisation de sa plaie aux cottes, mais j'aurai préférai la revoir dans d'autres conditions.' Elle est en soins intensifs. Vous pourrez monter la voir mais seules les infirmières sont autorisées à entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouve.

_C'est déjà ça, sourit Booth brièvement avant de poursuivre, Max Keenan est-il toujours dans le service

_Oui. Il doit sortir en début d'après-midi.

_Merci doc.

_Je vous en prie monsieur Booth, répondit le docteur Herman en faisant signe à l'infirmière de sortir… Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez voir Monsieur Keenan ? Pas que je veuille être indiscret mais nous avons reçu des ordres stricts concernant ce patient. Demanda le docteur une fois l'infirmière hors de la chambre.

Booth sourit, il savait très bien de quoi il en retournait, il en était le responsable.

_D'un Max Keenan est le père de Bones…

_Qui, interrompit le docteur.

_Bones… Pardon, le docteur Temperance Brennan, se reprit Booth. Et de deux, si Max Keenan est ici c'est de ma faute.

_Votre faute ?

_Il s'est pris une balle à ma place.

_Oh… Je… Je suis désolé. 'Bon le fait qu'il soit le père de Temperance explique le pourquoi il veut le voir, mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur son sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il prétend que c'est de sa faute qu'il se trouve ici.'

_Je vous en prie docteur, au moins je sais que mes consignes sont bien respectées.

_Vous êtes l'agent spécial S.B. ?

_Pour vous servir.

_En ce cas j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop taquiné tantôt.

_Taquiné ?

_Oui… Vous savez… Monsieur Brennan

_Angéla ! S'exclama subitement Booth, vous avez vu Melle Monténégro avant moi n'est ce pas ! Comment va-t-elle ?

_C'est exact, je l'ai vu il y a peu. Physiquement elle va mieux, le choc à la tête ne la fait plus trop souffrir, mais moralement… Elle se sent responsable

_Mais elle n'y est pour rien.

_Elle ressent la même responsabilité que vous éprouvez envers monsieur Keenan.

_...

_Et elle cherche à se remonter le moral comme elle peut.

Booth parvint à sourire malgré ses yeux brûlant de chagrin.

Une fois que le docteur Herman fut sorti, Booth appela une infirmière pour lui demander de rapprocher le fauteuil roulant. Une fois installé dans sa 'voiture' il récupéra sa plaque F.B.I. dans le tiroir du meuble à côté de son lit et se lança.

'Chaud devant, voilà Booth l'intrépide' Songea-t-il en quittant sa chambre discrètement.

'Aux dires du docteur Herman Bones se trouve en soins intensifs. Si je ne me trompe pas l'ascenseur est par là-bas.'

Dix petites minutes après Booth avait rejoint le service souhaité et se trouvait devant la pièce où reposait sa partenaire. Ce fut d'un 'pas' lent qu'il s'y approcha.

Sa partenaire était reliée à diverses machines dont l'une l'aidait à respirer. Son visage était pâle et portait les stigmates de l'explosion (enfin des…) Sa jambe droite était bandée et légèrement surélevée…

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'on posa une main sur son épaule qu'il s'aperçut que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elles-mêmes… Sans songer à les arrêter, il leva la tête vers le nouveau venu. C'était Hodgins.

_Bonjour Booth, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda ce dernier en retirant sa main de son épaule.

_Son état est stable… Les médecins sont optimistes mais préfèrent rester prudent.

Jack sourit brièvement, tracassé par le pourquoi de sa visite. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment et décida de ne rien dire… C'était sans compter sur l'intuition aiguisée de Booth.

_Qu'y a-t-il Hodgins ? Finit-il par demander.

Il le regarda intrigué, comment savait-il ?

_J'ai un nez pour savoir lorsque l'on veut me parler mais que l'on n'ose pas.

Hodgins avala sa salive, cherchant à exposer clairement ce qu'il avait en tête, puis il se lança.

_Cela ne la réveillera peut-être pas mais Zack et moi-même avons retrouvé la composition des deux bombes.

_Il y a bien eut deux explosions simultanées.

_Oui… Un des détonateurs était encore assez intact.

_Une empreinte ?

_Oui. Qui confirme que ce Mac Kay en l'auteur.

_Merci Jack… Comment va Angéla.

_Physiquement mieux, moralement… Elle a passé une nuit agitée jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière lui propose un sédatif… Il parait qu'au réveil elle était encore groggy face au médecin.

'Ca confirme ce que le Docteur Herman m'a dit.'

_Je dois retourner au Jefferson et Angéla attends mon au-revoir.

_Bien, merci de la visite.

Jack commença à s'éloigner et s'arrêta un instant.

_Vous savez Booth, le docteur Brennan est une battante… Elle s'en sortira.

De nouveau les yeux de Booth se mirent à le piquer alors qu'il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer… Il resta encore un instant et regarda l'heure… Il allait être 11H30.

'Oups on va me chercher pour le repas et en plus je n'ai pas encore été voir Max.'

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa partenaire, il fit demi-tour et alla prendre l'ascenseur.

'A tout à l'heure Bones… Je ne serais pas long c'est promis.' Songea-t-il tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient devant lui.

'Tant pis si on me court après, ma priorité devient Max.'

Sitôt à l'étage nécessaire, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Max Keenan où il fut stoppé net par un agent en faction.

_On ne va pas plus loin monsieur, dit le garde abruptement.

'Il aura fallut que ce soit un bleu.' Songea Booth.

_Agent spécial Seeley Booth, F.B.I., s'annonça-t-il en sortant sa plaque.

Dubitatif le garde inspecta la plaque par deux fois.

_Je… Heu… Vous pouvez passer monsieur, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

_Merci, sourit Booth en entrant.

_Si c'est pour un second plateau repas j'en reprendrais bien, annonça Max à l'ouverture de la porte et tout sourire.

Son sourire se brisa en voyant entrer l'agent Booth seul, dans un fauteuil roulant, un bandage autour de la tête.

_Agent Booth, s'exclama-t-il.

_Bonjour Max, dit Booth tandis que le garde refermait la porte.

La voix de Booth était grave et manquait de son assurance habituelle. Le visage de Max se fit soudain pâle alors que Booth avança davantage.

_Booth ? Questionna Max d'une voix suspicieuse.

Booth déglutit avec difficulté, il n'avait pas préparé cette rencontre… D'habitude ce n'était pas nécessaire car il trouvait toujours les mots justes mais là… Rien ne sortait. De nouveau il sentit ses yeux gonfler, brûler et sa fierté ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Bien que silencieux, le message fut clair pour Max. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée à sa fille. Il se redressa légèrement pour repousser le plateau roulant, se leva du lit et vint prendre place sur une chaise à côté de Booth.

_Qu'est-il arrivé à Temperance ? Parvint-il à articuler.

_Il… Il y a eu une explosion à son bureau… Elle… Elle est dans le coma…

Max sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Peut-on la voir ? Demanda-t-il la voix faible.

_Uniquement au travers d'une vitre… Je vous conduis ?

_Assurément, rétorqua Max en empoignant le fauteuil.

Le garde, voyant le 'prisonnier' sortir seul avec l'agent du F.B.I. demeura sceptique.

_STOP, on ne va pas plus loin messieurs, ordonna-t-il la main sur son arme de service.

_Petit, laisse-nous passer. Rétorqua Max calmement.

_Jeune homme, appeler le directeur Cullen et dites lui que j'accompagne Max Keenan auprès de sa fille. Vous verrez il n'y aura aucune objection, enchaîna Booth.

Le jeune policier ne savait qu'en penser et à ce moment là l'agent Matt arriva.

_Salut Seeley. Monsieur Keenan, déjà prêt à retourner en cellule.

_Matt ! Gronda Booth.

La voix de son collègue lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

_Vous connaissez cet homme agent Matt ? S'enquit le jeune policier.

_Bien sur et je réponds de lui.

_Vous pouvez passer, dit alors le garde en leur ouvrant le passage.

_Seeley ? Interrogea Matt.

_Nous allons voir le docteur Brennan.

_Oh … Bien. 'Désolé de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt' Songea Matt.

…

_Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Max alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

_Un colis piégé… Nous étions à l'institut hier soir. Il y avait un colis dans son bureau… Elle a reçu un appel sur son portable et tout s'est enchaîné… Elle a lâché son téléphone… Courut vers son amie alors proche du dit colis, pour la pousser… Et tout a explosé.

_Son amie ? Il y a d'autres victimes ?

_Hélas ! L'explosion a fait un mort et cinq blessés au total. Seule Temperance est dans le coma.

_Qui ? Demanda Max en serrant ses mains sur les poignets du fauteuil roulant.

_Avancez tout droit, dit Booth alors que l'ascenseur venait d'ouvrir ses portes à l'étage désiré.

_Booth ?

_Je ne peux pas vous répondre… Plusieurs personnes le veulent vivant pour le juger.

'Ce n'est pas mon cas.' Songèrent-ils alors.

_Nous y sommes, déclara Booth d'un signe de tête.

Max posa sa main sur l'épaule de Booth pour le remercier et s'approcha plus près de la vitre.

Booth ressentit alors toute la colère, la tristesse et la détresse visible dans la posture de Max. Le temps passa dans un lourd silence, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, des pas plus prononcés que ceux des infirmières, pourtant…

_Enfin vous voilà Monsieur Booth ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter votre chambre si longtemps et vous monsieur vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce secteur. C'est un service réservé aux familles et au personnel médical.

_Je suis le père du Docteur Brennan, dit Max courtois.

_Et moi la reine d'Angleterre, rétorqua l'infirmière amère, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

_Madame, excusez la conduite de mon agent mais il ne peut visiblement pas être très éloigné de sa partenaire. Et ce monsieur, 'que l'on doit bientôt reconduire en cellule', est le père de Madame Brennan qui se trouve derrière cette vitre.

La voix de Cullen surpris Booth et Max, l'infirmière fit alors demi tour en râlant devant le regard insistant de ce nouvel arrivant.

_Monsieur ?

_Agents Booth, 'Vous êtes incorrigible', Monsieur Keenan ! Comment va la docteur Brennan ? Demanda-t-il concerné.

_Son état est stable, mais bien qu'elle ait passé la nuit, les médecins ne se prononcent pas.

_Monsieur Keenan, vous pouvez rester avec votre fille jusqu'à ce soir mais après…

_Merci, rétorqua Max avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa fille.

_Agent Booth, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre.

_Non ! Ma chambre est ici.

Cullen soupira.

_A propos, l'agent Matt est ici pour prendre note des témoignages.

Ce fut au tour de Booth de soupirer.

_Je vois… Je reviendrais après alors.

_Monsieur Keenan ?

_Oui ?

_Pas d'entourloupe !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Max en continuant de regarder sa fille.

_Agent Booth… Venez.

_Bien Monsieur.

Bon gré, mal gré, Booth suivit son supérieur et retourna ainsi dans sa chambre… Après interrogatoire, son repas fut finalement servi… Froid !

_Un problème ? Demanda l'infirmière devant le visage perplexe de Booth.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle, outré par son attitude. Cependant lorsqu'il la vit, il la reconnut de suite. C'était elle qui venait de se faire légèrement remonter les bretelles par Cullen.

_Tout va bien ! Assura Booth en lui rendant son sourire moqueur.

_Alors bon appétit, répondit-elle non moins mesquine avant de sortir de la chambre.

'Quelle rancunière !' Songea Booth en la regardant fermer la porte toujours avec le sourire.

Une fois son repas terminé, Booth vérifia que le chemin était libre pour aller rejoindre sa partenaire où il retrouva Max.

_Tiens, vous n'êtes plus dans votre chambre ?

_Je préfère rester ici, avec elle.

_Vous avez réussi à échapper à la mégère. (Nda : Toutes mes excuses envers les infirmières et infirmiers. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour eux… Pas que je sois moi-même une infirmière, mais j'ai fait quelques séjours en hôpital…)

_Elle a dû finir sa garde.

Booth resta avec Max tout l'après-midi, durant lequel Max raconta quelques anecdotes sur l'enfance de Temperance, provoquant des sourires et des larmes.

_Monsieur Booth.

Booth ne s'étonna pas, mais reconnut néanmoins la douce voix de l'infirmière qu'il avait rencontrée la veille. Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

_Je pensais bien vous trouvez ici, dit-elle en souriant malgré elle.

_Il va être l'heure des repas, vous pourrez remonter après, du moins un certain temps, enchaîna-t-elle sans le lui laisser le temps de parler.

_Merci de votre compréhension, sourit-il.

Max lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et tandis que Booth retourna dans sa chambre, accompagné de l'infirmière, Cullen en personne refit son apparition.

_Monsieur Keenan… Il est l'heure.

_Bien… Merci encore, souligna-t-il avant de lancer un dernier regard sur sa fille.

…

Les journées qui suivirent furent les mêmes. Après ses séances de kinés, Booth filait voir sa partenaire, se faisant alors réprimander par l'infirmière de garde du matin et le soir lui faisait retrouver le sourire grâce à la seconde infirmière.

Lorsque le troisième matin se leva Booth eut la désagréable surprise de trouver de l'agitation autour de sa partenaire… Inquiet, il se sentit blêmir.

_Non ! Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Ce non fut toutefois entendu par l'infirmière, chef de service, qui sortait alors de la pièce où se trouvait sa partenaire et elle fit rapidement la relation.

_Monsieur Booth ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, le reconnaissant sans peine.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle posa une main sur son épaule et continua aussi doucement.

_Monsieur Booth, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensiez. Madame Brennan n'a plus besoin d'appareil pour l'aider à respirer. La machine l'a gênait plus qu'autre chose.

_Ce qui veut dire ?

_Qu'elle a fait un grand pas en avant en respirant d'elle-même. 'Même si elle demeure dans le coma.' Se garda-t-elle de rajouter.

Booth soupira d'aise et ne put empêcher la manifestation d'un gloussement de joie.

_A propos Monsieur Booth, on m'a rapporté des rapports négatifs à votre propos. Vous auriez tendance à disparaître de votre chambre sans autorisation.

_De mon côté je ne râle pas lorsque l'on me sert mes repas froids. J'admets être en retard pour les déjeuners mais…

_Repas froid ? On m'avait pourtant affirmé le contraire.

'Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment.' Songea-t-il sans sourciller.

_Ceci-dit, vu que nous allons pouvoir changer Madame Brennan d'étages, je pense que je vais l'installer dans une chambre privée avec vous.

Booth leva le regard hagard vers l'infirmière.

_Vous… Vous feriez ça ?

_Ce n'est pas vraiment dans la politique de l'établissement de mélanger hommes et femmes, mais… D'une part, je sais qu'avec vous elle sera en sécurité, et d'autre part, au moins je suis certaine que vous ne quitterez plus votre chambre. Ironisa-t-elle à la fin.

_Merci… Merci… Merci. Répéta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

_Je vous raccompagne pour le moment ?

_Non, je vais le faire merci.

_Je vous en prie Monsieur Booth. Restez bien 'sagement' dans votre chambre le temps que le transfert se fasse.

_Ca risque d'être difficile, mais oui.

_C'est à moi de vous remercier alors.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Visites innatendues

Chapitre 27 : Visites…inattendues.

Par la suite, Temperance fut placé au même étage que Booth, dans une chambre un peu plus grande où Booth fut transféré au grand dam de l'infirmière du matin, qui n'eut pu, cependant rien en dire car l'ordre venait de sa supérieure. Par excès de zèle, cette infirmière restait cantonnée dans son service sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres.

Lorsqu'elle apprit que l'agent du F.B.I. devait être transféré dans la chambre d'une patiente. Elle en fut d'ailleurs outrée… Mélanger hommes et femmes… Du jamais vue ! Néanmoins son attitude changea lorsqu'une fois dans la chambre et sur le point de sortir après y avoir laissé l'agent en question, elle aperçut le visage de la dite patiente.

Intriguée, elle s'en approcha pour mieux l'identifier sous le regard quelque peu inquisiteur de Booth.

'Est-ce la personne que je pense ?'

Prenant sur elle, et d'un ton léger et gêné que Booth ne lui connaissait pas elle demanda.

_Cette dame est bien le Docteur Temperance Brennan, experte en anthropologie et auteur à succès ?

_Oui, répondit-il sobrement.

'Mon dieu… Alors Booth… Booth… Agent Booth…Docteur Brennan… C'est ! Non ! C'est le duo dont me parle souvent mon mari, comment n'ai-je pas fait le rapprochement avant !'

_Je… Je suis confuse, pardonnez mon excès de Zèle des jours précédents, je… je ne savais pas, balbutia-t-elle.

_Calmez vous madame, votre excès reste à votre honneur. Respecter les règles est normal. 'Même si pour ma part il m'arrive de les enfreindre de temps à autre.' Se garda-t-il de rajouter.

_J'en connais qui les enfreint facilement, ne put elle s'empêcher de rétorquer, néanmoins je comprends mieux le pourquoi maintenant, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

C'était la première fois que Booth la voyait sourire.

_Vous savez madame, le sourire vous va bien mieux, dit-il charmeur.

_Merci, rougit-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois l'infirmière sortie, Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire, le sourire aux lèvres. La savoir à côté le rassuré, elle était en bonne voie de guérison et les battements de son cœur étaient une douce mélodie.

Trois coups discrets furent soudain frapper à la porte, le sortant de sa rêverie.

_Entrez, fit Booth se tournant alors tandis que la porte dévoila Angéla.

_Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix, vous avez changé de chambre ?

_Oui ! J'ai une voisine de chambrée maintenant, rajouta-t-il s'apercevant qu'Angéla n'avait pas remarqué la seconde personne.

_Pour le moment elle dort encore, il ne faut pas parler trop fort, sourit Booth.

Attisée par la curiosité et par le sourire radieux que Booth ne cachait pas, Angéla jeta un coup d'œil sur cette seconde personne. Elle en eut un hoquet de surprise et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

_Booth… Je ne rêve pas ! C'est bien elle ?

_Vous ne rêvez pas Angéla… C'est bien Bones… Son état s'est nettement amélioré, elle respire seule et c'est un grand pas.

_Merci, merci, merci, fit Angéla encore sous le choc en se jetant dans les bras de Booth.

_Doucement Angéla, dit-il surpris.

_Angéla, cria presque Jack hystérique, on m'a dit que Temperance a été transféré dans un secteur plus calme…

_Je sais, dit-elle sortant des bras de Booth pour aller se réfugier dans ceux de Jack.

_Dites je n'ai pas rêvé Booth, elle était bien dans vos bras ?

_L'émotion, expliqua Booth.

_Et puis… Le visage intrigué de Jack fit sourire davantage Booth qui indiqua le lit d'à côté avec malice.

Le visage de Jack se métamorphosa à son tour.

_D'accord, murmura-t-il à son tour, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il la voix chargée.

_Comme il vous a été rapporté. Elle a repris le contrôle sur sa respiration.

_Vous sortez bientôt ? Demanda Hodgins.

_Bien que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, j'aurai aimé vous répondre le plus tard possible mais vu que ma jambe va mieux et que je récupère rapidement… Normalement demain après-midi.

_Je vois… Rien ne vous empêche de rester plus longtemps ? Si ?

_Si… Et ce qui me retient le plus ici c'est…

_Elle, n'est ce pas ? S'enquit Angéla douce, toujours dans les bras de Jack.

_Oui, avoua et murmura Booth plus pour lui-même.

_Et ce qui ne vous retient pas ? Demanda Hodgins curieux.

_Retrouver le pourri qui est la cause de notre présence ici. 'Et rendre mon rapport au directeur, mais c'est secondaire.'

_Question bête, je m'en excuse, souligna Hodgins. 'Mais où ai-je la tête ?'

_Booth.

_Oui Angéla.

_Prenez bien soin d'elle.

_J'y compte bien, sourit-il.

Jack et Angéla sortirent alors et Booth se mit à réfléchir au propos de l'artiste.

La matinée se termina dans le calme, Booth se sentait plus détendu que les jours précédents et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le service, son déjeuner (repas de midi juste en cas où) lui fut servi chaud.

En début d'après-midi, de nouveau trois petits coups sur la porte réveillèrent Booth.

_Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et se referma de la même façon. A un moment donné Booth crut avoir rêvé mais il se rendit bien vite compte que non.

_Oliver ? S'étonna-t-il en identifiant le nouvel arrivant alors vêtu d'une blouse de médecin.

_Bonjour Agent Booth, dit-il en prenant son dossier médical au pied du lit et en l'examinant.

_Hé ! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, protesta-t-il.

_Du calme agent Booth, ne faites pas trop de bruit, pensez à votre voisine voulez-vous. J'étais en congés jusqu'à présent. Et je suis tout aussi surpris de vous trouvé ici. J'avais espéré que ce que j'avais entendu à votre sujet était erroné mais…Et pour votre information, si, légalement j'ai le droit de consulter votre dossier médical. Docteur O'Reilly, l'on m'a chargé de contrôle vos capacités avant votre sortie de demain

_Ce n'est pas le Docteur Hermann qui est décisionnaire ?

_Oui… Et non ! Il donne un premier avis et je contrôle ses décisions histoire de protéger les patients contre des sorties précipitées.

_Et comme par hasard vous…

_Voyons agent Booth, c'est mal me connaître. Un hasard n'arrive jamais seul, s'amusa Oliver.

'Je me disais aussi.'

_Passé les explications de ma présence ici, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

_Physiquement ou moralement ?

_Les deux.

Booth soupira longuement.

_Mieux, surtout moralement.

_Je le comprend, sourit Oliver. J'ai quelques tests à vous faire passer.

_Pas de problème, rétorqua Booth.

Après les quelques tests de routines, le docteur O'Reilly lui fit son rapport.

_Je crains de devoir approuver mon confrère, vous pourrez sortir demain, toutefois…

_Toutefois ? interrogea Booth.

_Vous allez mieux, c'est un fait. Mais si vous forcez sur votre jambe dans les prochains jours il y a des risques de « rechute. » Donc un temps de repos est encore nécessaire. Disons deux jours supplémentaires ici, ainsi je sais que vous ne forcerez pas sur vos réserves.

Booth sourit légèrement devinant que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

_Bien monsieur Booth, je vous revois donc après-demain matin. Bonne fin de journée à vous.

_Merci O… Merci Docteur.

_Entre nous, vous pouvez m'appeler Oliver agent Booth, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Booth sourit à la remarque et le regarda sortir. A peine soupira-t-il que de nouveau l'on toqua à la porte.

'Décidément, on ne voit personnes pendant deux trois jours et ils arrivent tous au même moment.'

_Entrez.

_Bonjour chéri.

_Bonjour Caroline, comment allez-vous.

_C'est à moi de vous poser la question, mais merci, je vais bien.

_Que me vaut l'honneur ? Demanda Booth en baissant la voix pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

_Je venais aux nouvelles et… Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Caroline en apercevant le docteur Brennan.

_Elle est toujours comateuse, mais elle respire de nouveau seule, c'est le principal.

_Vous sortez bientôt agent Booth ?

_Ma sortie est reportée à après-demain, pourquoi cette question ?

_Des confrères de Mac Kay ont eu quelques informations à ma fournir à son sujet.

Le visage de Booth se fit soudain grave.

_Des informations ? Quels genres d'informations ?

_Disons qu'ils ont eu vent de son attentat et des conséquences aussi bien au Jefferson que sur lui-même.

_...

_99% de ses confrères interrogés désapprouvent son geste envers le docteur Brennan. 50% de ces 99% l'auraient abattu plus simplement. Les 50% restants l'auraient laissé en vie car ce sont des fans.

_Et ce devrait me remonter le moral ?

_Non ! C'est juste à titre d'information. Par contre, certains d'entre eux pensent savoir où se cache notre homme… Je dois les revoir demain matin. Ils doivent m'apporter une preuve de leurs dires.

_Et vous ?

_Quoi donc ?

_Quelle est l'autre part du marché ?

_Réduire leur peine de quelques années… Ils savent que je ne suis pas décisionnaire mais ils tentent quand même d'aider. J'ai aussi posé d'autres conditions.

_Lesquelles ?

_Je préfères les garder pour moi pour le moment.

_Bien… A propos, que vouliez-vous le soir où…

_J'étais venue vous mettre en garde. J'avais reçu un message, écrit, qui m'indiquait que Mac Kay allait passer à l'action. 'DE toute façon je suis arrivée trop tard.'

_Un message écrit ?

_Oui.

_Vous avez pensé à le faire analyser ?

_Non chéri.

_D'autres que vous ont-ils eu ce message entre leurs mains ?

_Sans doute la personne qui me l'a remis.

_Et qui est ?

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé ce message directement sur mon bureau.

_D'accord.

_Quoi d'accord ?

_Envoyer le message au FBI de toute urgence et qu'il soit expertisé. Que les résultats me parviennent au plus vite.

_A quoi pensez-vous ?

_A rien en particulier, mais il m'est avis que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Caroline, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

_Bien sur chéri, mais attention au retour d'ascenseur.

'Si vous me demandez d'embrasser Bones sous le gui alors là pas de problème.'

'Ceci dit je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui demander qui soit supérieur à Noël, j'ai fait fort sur ce coup là, et eux aussi. Si je l'attendais à ça… Bon écoutons sa préoccupation, j'aviserai par la suite.'

_Je vous écoute agent Booth.

_Bien alors voilà…

…

_Vous savez agent Booth, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait réellement le moindre problème vu votre situation, et je suis flattée que vous m'ayez posé cette question.

Booth ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

_Reposez-vous bien, je repasserai avant votre sortie.

_Merci Caroline.

Malgré un repos prolongé de deux jours par le docteur O'Reilly, Booth se sentait nerveux. Il faut dire que l'analyse de la lettre avait porté ses fruits. Outre les empreintes de Caroline Julians, l'équipe d'analyste avait retrouvé les empreintes de Mac Kay… Sur la demande de Booth, les analystes avaient alors fait le nécessaire pour transmettre la lettre au Jefferson pour des études complémentaires. Hodgins venait de l'appeler pour lui dire que les particules retrouvaient été communes à beaucoup de vieux immeubles, cependant il avait lancé une analyse complémentaire, suspicieux par rapport au pic d'amiante présent la première analyse.

Booth mourait d'envie de faire les cents pas, mais se retenait par respect de sa voisine de chambrée peu à peu le dessus, et lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de répondre.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Aveux

Chapitre 28 : Aveux.

… _et lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de répondre._

_Bonjour agent Booth.

_Bonjour Oliver, répondit Booth.

_Vous semblait désappointé.

_Pour tout vous dire je m'attendais à voir arriver une autre personne mais bon…

_Si vous voulez je repasse plus tard, une fois que j'aurais pris mon service, ironisa Oliver faisant mine de repartir.

_Non, restez.

_Bien. Fin prêt à partir ?

_Hélas, maugréa Booth bassement.

_Agent Booth, tant que je n'ai pas ma blouse je demeure Oliver.

Oliver pris néanmoins le dossier médical de Temperance et l'analysa en attendant la réaction de Booth qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

_Si vous n'êtes pas là en tant que médecin alors pourquoi ?

_J'ai des informations qui, je pense, vous plairont.

Booth assit sur le rebord du lit, se leva d'un bond.

_Mac Kay ! S'exclama-t-il, vous savez où le trouver n'est ce pas ?

_En effet agent Booth et j'ai même appris d'autres choses à son sujet me touchant plus… personnellement.

_A quel point de vue, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Booth.

_Familial.

Le visage de Booth se fit perplexe.

_Vous connaissez Monsieur O'Neal n'est ce pas ! Ce bon vieux Ryan est mon oncle. En outre, le plus difficilement acceptable pour moi il va de soi… En outre Mac Kay est son fils, donc mon cousin… Le cousin qui m'a vendu il y a quelques années, le cousin qui n'a pas eut de remord à éliminer son demi-frère, et qui a tenté d'éliminer son père.

_Qui vous a vendu ? Vous voulez dire que…

_Oui agent Booth, c'est celui-là même qui a appelé le F.B.I.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Jalousie, ou peur… C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de le vendre, mais contrairement à lui, je vous l'offre sur un plateau doré.

'Parce qu'en plus il a touché une prime.'

_Où se terre-t-il ?

_Tout simplement là où vous l'avez arrêté il y a presque un mois.

_Je n'y crois pas… Merci Oliver, sourit Booth.

_Cependant agent Booth, je préfère préciser qu'il n'y a qu'une tranche horaire de la journée où vous pourrez le prendre. Personne n'a su me dire où le trouver en dehors de ce créneau horaire, c'est pourquoi je me méfierai à votre place.

_Quelle est cette tranche horaire ?

_Onze heures moins le quart, quatorze heures et quart. Répondit-il en reposant le dossier médical de Temperance.

_Bien. Je ne sais comment vous remercier Oliver.

_En ce cas je peux vous orienter.

_ ???

Oliver sourit à la réaction de Booth et lui expliqua de but en blanc…

_J'y compte bien Oliver, j'y compte bien.

_Bon courage agent Booth et restez prudent. Dit Oliver en enfilant sa blouse qu'il venait de sortir de son sac.

_Merci encore Oliver.

_Bonjour Madame Julians, salua Oliver en sortant.

_Bonjour docteur, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant passer.

_Bonjour Caroline, s'exclama Booth.

_Bonjour chéri, vous m'avez l'air bien guilleret.

_Le docteur est optimiste sur l'état de Bones, mentit-il à moitié.

_Je comprends.

_Du nouveau ? Enchaîna Booth pour la focaliser sur un autre sujet.

_Oui. Il m'a été rapporté que Mac Kay était retourné dans son antre.

_L'immeuble n'est plus sous surveillance ?

_Je ne travaille pas au FBI chéri. Par contre il paraît qu'il n'y reste pas bien longtemps.

'Ca confirme les dires d'Oliver.'

_C'est à dire ?

_Plus ou moins de Onze heures à Treize heures.

_C'est suffisant pour moi.

_Doucement chéri, nous ne sommes plus au Far-West.

_Ne vous n'inquiétez pas Caroline et merci encore pour les informations.

_Une dernière chose !

_Oui ?

_Qui est le médecin que je viens de croiser ?

_Le docteur O'Reilly, il est venu s'assurer de mon état de santé pour confirmer que je peux sortir, et il a aussi vérifié celui de Bones.

_Docteur O'Reilly dites-vous… Soyez prudent agent Booth.

_Merci Caroline, répondit-il tandis qu'elle repartait.

Silencieux et pensif, Booth s'approcha de sa partenaire toujours inconsciente. Il n'a pas du tout envie de partir malgré le fait de devoir mettre en place l'assaut final. Tous les derniers événements lui avait fait prendre conscience que la vie était réellement éphémère. Il devait alors agir, se lancer… (Nda : Au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes, la chanson que j'écoute alors est Happy Ending de Mika. J'écoute des musique diverses en mode aléatoire et le sort a fait que c'est cette chanson qui a été choisi… C'est terrible, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi.)

D'un geste tendre, il caresse le visage endormi de sa partenaire, comme pour se donner un peu plus de courage. Il inspire longuement et se lance finalement en lui attrapant sa main.

_Bones, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez mais… Il est une chose que je me dois de vous dire. Je risque de le regretter si je ne le fais pas maintenant, même si j'aurai préféré vous le dire en face à face. 'Plus difficilement d'ailleurs.' Temperance… Vous m'avez apporté la lumière, la chaleur. A votre contact j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un autre homme. Avoir Parker à mes côtés m'était déjà un grand réconfort mais vous… Dès notre première rencontre j'ai su que vous étiez une femme exceptionnelle, et je ne me suis pas trompé à votre sujet. Vous avez beau vous cacher derrière votre apparente froideur, vous êtes tout le contraire. Vous avez le cœur sur la main… Je vous imagine bien me rectifier et me dire que scientifiquement on ne peut pas avoir le cœur sur la main. Vous n'avez pas forcément les mots qu'il faut en communauté, mais votre regard trahis vos émotions. Temperance, vous êtes forte et sensible… Plus les jours passent et plus nos chamailleries me manquent. Bientôt une semaine que vous êtes dans le coma, pour moi cela semble être l'éternité… Je pense que je… Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans vous… sans toi… Temperance… Je t'aime. Finit Booth en déposant un baisé sur sa main.

Le monitoring s'accéléra légèrement lui faisant lever la tête. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il remarqua le réveil de sa partenaire, mais ce qui le surprit le plus était les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage faiblement souriant.

_Bones, s'étonna-t-il en ramenant leurs mains plus près du lit.

Avait-elle entendu, ou était-ce une coïncidence.

_Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle percevait la gêne de son partenaire mais n'en dit rien et serra sa main dans la sienne.

_Salut, répondit-il en souriant à son tour sentant des larmes couler sur son visage.

_Angéla ? Questionna-t-elle en serrant davantage sa main dans la sienne.

_Juste une bosse au front actuellement, et quelques cottes cassées en bonne voie de guérison. Les médecins craignaient un hématome intracrânien mais tout va bien. Elle va être contente de vous voir réveiller, expliqua-t-il la voix trouble.

_Combien… temps ? Grimaça-t-elle de son manque de cohérence.

_Presqu'une semaine. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur.

_Qui ?

_Le même depuis le début de cette affaire. 'Et demain j'aurai sa peau.'

_Mac… Kay.

_Oui. Reposez vous Bones. Je vais avertir votre équipe, et l'équipe médicale, de votre réveil.

_Non…

_Non ?

_Restez !

_... Bien, mais…

_Je sais, dit-elle en attrapant d'elle-même le bouton d'appel pour appuyer dessus.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences lourd, au contraire. C'était un silence apaisant, rassurant, ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait finalement, Booth essuya le visage de sa partenaire inondée de larmes.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda l'infirmière.

_Je lui essuie ses larmes, sourit Booth sans se retourner.

_Ses larmes ? Elle ne peut pas… A moins que… Se dépêcha-t-elle de l'autre côté.

_Mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle surprise, comment vous sentez vous mon enfant ?

'Hé ! Je ne suis pas votre enfant'

_Fatiguée, répondit Brennan.

_Agent Booth vous voulez bien sortir s'il vous plaît.

_Il… Il peut…rester.

_Madame Brennan, c'est le protocole. De plus je dois vous dépouiller de vos attraits.

Brennan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant ce que voulait lui dire l'infirmière. Cette dernière, voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas faite comprendre se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_Je dois vous retirer votre sonde urinaire.

_Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise n'ayant pas pensé à ce… détail.

_Un problème ? Questionna Booth qui n'avait rien entendu et pour cause.

_Non, non, aucun… Allez appeler Angéla mais… Revenez-moi vite.

_Bien, dit-il alors en se levant.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâcher leurs mains, sous le regard amusé de l'infirmière, et ce fut à contrecœur qu'ils se séparèrent. Une fois dans le couloir, en ayant pris soin de refermer derrière lui, Booth s'empressa d'appeler le Jefferson, et plus prioritairement Angéla qui lui avait laissé son numéro.

_Monténégro, se présenta-t-elle ne reconnaissant pas le numéro d'appel.

_Bonsoir Angéla.

La voix enjouée de Booth ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

_Dites moi que je ne rêve pas Seeley, dit-elle avec émotions.

_Je vous aurez bien pincé, mais à distance c'est un peu délicat.

_Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle se retenant de ne pas crier sa joie.

_Fatiguée. Vous avez été la première personne de ses pensées vous savez.

_Nous pouvons venir ?

_Bien sur, mais dépêchez-vous, l'heure des visites touche bientôt à sa fin… Seulement, ne la bousculez pas lorsque vous la verrez, allez-y doucement.

_Merci, merci, merci, raccrocha-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de Jack qui passait alors à côté de son bureau.

…

Booth attendit que l'infirmière sorte pour retourner voir sa partenaire.

_Angéla va arriver, dit-il pour ouvrir la conversation.

_Vous lui avez dit de faire attention ?

_Oui. Que vous a dit l'infirmière ?

_Deux médecins doivent passer. Un certain docteur O'Reilly et … et… Je ne me souviens plus.

_O'Reilly dites-vous ! Vous risquez d'être surprise !

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Et bien, vous connaissez le docteur O'Reilly, mais sous un autre jour.

_Je ne comprends pas.

_Le docteur O'Reilly est Oliver.

_Il est médecin ?

_Oui.

_Vous semblez nerveux Booth, il y a un problème ?

_Je vais devoir vous laisser et je…

_Vous ne le voulez pas.

_Voilà.

_Revenez me voir demain alors.

_Je ne… Oui Bones. Par contre, même demain je ne pourrai rester aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterai.

_Ne vous en faites pas pour ça… Promettez-moi juste de me revenir le plus rapidement possible et…

_Et ?

_Et entier.

_Bones je.

_Promettez le, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa main gauche.

_C'est promis Bones, répondit-il gravement en s'emparant de cette main tendue et la serrant tendrement dans la sienne. C'est promis, répéta-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

Lorsque l'équipe du Jefferson arriva, ils étaient toujours main dans la main. Booth s'était assis sur le lit de sa partenaire pour s'en rapprocher et trente secondes après elle avait déposé sa tête contre son épaule proche et s'était endormie.

_Ils ne sont pas mignons comme ça ? Murmura Angéla en les apercevant au travers de l'ouverture de la porte.

_Angéla, la réprimanda Camille souriante.

Les sens en alerte malgré tout, Booth tourna la tête vers la porte et aperçut alors le group de fouines au complet. Il leur fit coucou de sa main libre et les invita à entrer.

_Entrez, mais pas tous à la fois, elle a encore besoin de repos.

_On a remarqué, ironisa Camille.

En entendant son partenaire parler, et une personne lui répondre, Temperance relève la tête et vois ses amis, sa « famille », sur le pas de la porte. Angéla ne peut s'empêcher de courir vers elle alors que Booth se relève pour lui faire la place, cependant, ni lui ni Bones ne se lâchèrent la main. Angéla dans ses bras, Temperance regarda Booth un moment. Ce dernier lui pressa la main avant de, finalement, la relâcher et elle encercla alors Angéla contre elle.

Discrètement, Booth salua sa partenaire et sortit de la chambre, Angéla pleurant dans les bras de son amie et Camille assise sur une chaise.

_Je vous la confie, dit-il une fois dans le couloir s'adressant alors à Zack et Jack avant de partir.

_Où allez-vous ? Questionna Zack.

_Déterrer la hache de guerre.

_Vous avez des origines indiennes ? Demanda Zack sceptique.

Jack sourit amusé.

_Laissez-tomber Zack… Bonne soirée à vous.

Tandis qu'Angéla séchait ses larmes de son amie, Booth partit direction son bureau…

Une fois plus calme, Angéla « réprimanda » son amie.

_Tempe ! Ne nous fait plus jamais pareille frayeur.

_Ange… Je… Désolée… Comment allez-vous ?

_C'est à nous de vous poser cette question docteur Brennan, sourit Camille.

_Je me sens fatiguée, dit-elle en se redressant dans son lit du mieux qu'elle pouvait et grimaçante.

_Vous avez mal ?

_Non… Je vais bien. J'ai les bras et les jambes qui manquent d'exercice.

'Normal.'

_Cette sensation va disparaître avec le temps.

'J'espère bien.' Songea-t-elle.

Ils discutèrent un instant, puis Camille et Angéla laissèrent leur place à Jack et Zack qui n'eurent que le temps de la saluer, un premier médecin arrivait. Sans un mot, ils ressortirent alors.

_Content de vous retrouver en bonne santé docteur B, dit Hodgins en sortant.

Elle sourit au commentaire et se tourna vers le médecin.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Consignes

_Cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude combien de chapitres il reste, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas du tout écrit pour le moment, mais en attendant bonne lecture à vous et merci.__

* * *

_Chapitre 29 : Consignes médicales et amicales.

_Elle sourit au commentaire et se tourna vers le médecin._

_Bonjour Madame Brennan.

_Docteur Hermann ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en souriant face à son étonnement.

_Fatiguée, j'ai les bras et les jambes lourdes, répondit-elle tandis que le médecin vérifie ses constantes.

_Bien, votre pouls est normal et vous n'avez pas de tension. Nous allons tester vos bras et vos jambes pour évaluer votre aptitude physique. 'Je sais que vous êtes une battante.' Se retint-il d'ajouter. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'après un coma le corps se remet plus ou moins rapidement et qu'un repos est d'autant plus nécessaire qu'une reprise progressive d'activité physique.

_Hin, hin, acquiesça-t-elle l'air absente.

_Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

_Hin, hin, répondit-elle de la même façon.

_Madame Brennan ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Sans réaction de la part de sa patiente, le médecin passa une main devant ses yeux. Elle sursauta alors et balbutia.

_Oh ! Je… Excusez-moi docteur Hermann, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_J'en conclus que vous ne m'avez pas entendu.

_A vrai dire si, vous m'avez dit que vous alliez faire quelques petits tests de routines pour évaluer mon aptitude physique, et en effet, je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'après un coma, prolongé ou non, le corps se remet plus ou moins difficilement. Le repos est d'autant plus nécessaire qu'une reprise progressive d'activités

'Pour une personne perdue dans ses pensées elle reste concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, c'est assez fort.'

De l'extérieur, Angéla avait remarqué la pseudo-absence de son amie, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et cela l'intrigua. Ce n'était dans les habitudes de son amie d'être si distraite, elle allait avoir quelques questions à lui poser à ce sujet.

Lorsque finalement le médecin sortit, un second arriva et pris le relais. Bien qu'averti par Booth, le visage de Brennan vira à l'étonnement.

_Vous ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

_Bonsoir Docteur Brennan, je suis le Docteur O'Reilly.

'Booth me l'avait bien dit mais…'

_Je comprends votre étonnement, il est vrai que notre première rencontre était autre.

_Vous avez une spécialisation ?

_Deux pour être exact. La chirurgie crânienne et la chirurgie osseuse… Nous sommes plus ou moins dans le même secteur.

_L'anthropologie est complètement différente de la médecine.

-Je ne pensais qu'aux os Docteur Brennan, la coupa-t-il.

_Oh… J'ai eu besoin de tout ça ?

_Non, sourit Oliver, juste un peu de chirurgie osseuse. Le Docteur Hermann ne vous a-t-il pas fait un résumé post opératoire ?

_Non, affirma-t-elle, et je n'ai rien demandé non plus.

_Bon, alors permettez moi de vous le faire.

_Je vous en prie.

_Merci. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée, votre état était très alarmant. Plusieurs cottes cassées, artère pulmonaire perforée, hémothorax, quelques brûlures, coupures et contusions sur les bras et le visage, l'épaule droite démise…

_Et ma jambe ? Demanda-t-elle suite au silence subit.

_Un éclat vous a sectionné votre droit fémoral ainsi que le vaste médial. Un autre a touché la face antérieure de votre genou, évitant de peu les croisés antérieurs. La rééducation risque d'être longue et douloureuse. En outre il y a un risque de claudication définitif.

_Je vous remercie de votre franchise, dit-elle cependant les larmes aux yeux.

_Mais je vous en prie Docteur Brennan… Je sais que vous êtes une femme forte, ne baissez jamais les bras quoiqu'il advienne.

_Merci.

_De plus, vos amis seront toujours là pour vous. 'Surtout l'agent Booth.' Rajouta-t-il intérieurement. D'ailleurs, bien que l'heure des visites soit terminée, il y a l'extérieur une jeune femme qui ne perd rien de notre conversation.

A ces mots, Angéla se redressa et recula un peu, surprise.

_Je reviendrai vous voir demain matin, nous commencerons les séances de rééducations. En attendant je vais dire à votre amie qu'elle peut venir vous parler mais pas plus de vingt minutes. Disons que lorsque l'infirmière vous apportera le dîner, il sera, pour elle, l'heure de partir. Je vais de ce pas en avertir l'infirmière chef pour que votre amie n'ait pas d'ennuis par la suite.

_Merci encore, parvint elle à sourire.

Le Docteur O'Reilly lui rendit son sourire, la salua et tout en sortant fit signe à Angéla d'approcher. Surprise, elle obtempéra.

_Bonsoir Mademoiselle Monténégro, votre amie vous attends, vous pouvez rester avec elle jusqu'au dîner.

_Merci.

Elle le regarda interloquée. De ce Docteur émanait une aura mystérieuse, mais bienveillante. Elle entra ensuite dans la chambre de son amie et referma la porte derrière elle.

_Alors, que t'ont dit les médecins ?

_Je récupère plutôt vite et bien, mais la rééducation risque d'être longue. ' Et douloureuse.'

_Tempe ! Tu avais l'air distraite tantôt face au premier médecin.

_Je…Non ! Pas du tout, rosit-elle… Je…. Bon… D'accord, avoua-t-elle ensuite devant le regard insistant de son amie…. Je repensais à ce que Booth m'a dit.

_Booth ?

_Oui, murmura-t-elle… Il m'a avoué une chose dont j'ignore la définition… Du moins sa définition et la mienne sont différentes

_Et quelle est cette chose ?

Temperance se mit à rougir de plus belle, devait-elle avouer à son amie que Booth lui avait fait part de ses « sentiments » alors qu'il la croyait encore dans le coma.

_Ange, j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir avant de t'en dire plus.

_Tempe, chérie, merci…

_A quel propos Ange ?

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

_Ange… Je te l'ai dit non ? Qu'importe ma vie si je peux sauver celles de ceux qui me sont chers.

_Et là je t'arrête.

_Quoi ?

_As-tu pensée au chagrin de tes amis si tu…

_Ange… Je l'ai réalisé il y a peu… Je suis désolée. Mais ce serait à refaire je n'hésiterai pas. J'essaierai sans doute de faire plus attention à moi dans le même temps.

Elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée des infirmières et du dîner.

Le lendemain matin, la première visite que reçut Temperance fut Booth.

_Bonjour Bones, bien dormi ?

_Booth ? Quelle heure est-il ?

_Bientôt l'heure de votre petit déjeuner. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Mieux, je commence à trouver le temps long… Vous semblez nerveux Booth.

_Oui… Un indic et les résultats d'analyses d'Hodgins nous ont permis de trouver la planque de Mac Kay… Nous allons y faire un raid en fin de matinée, expliqua-t-il en s'emparant de sa main tendue.

_Quand vous dites nous, vous voulez dire que vous aussi vous…

_Oui Temperance… J'y vais aussi, répondit-il en resserrant délicatement son étreinte. Le cœur de Brennan fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_N'y vas… N'y allez pas Seeley, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

_C'est mon devoir, et outre mesure je ne peux pas le laisser courir en liberté. Tant qu'il est libre il peut recommencer. Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait autre chose, expliqua-t-il calmement.

_Seeley…

_Chut Temperance, la coupa-t-il en posant un index sur ses lèvres la faisant alors rosir. Je reviendrais vous voir après, c'est promis. Dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front lui faisant fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ce fut pour retrouver le visage de son partenaire à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle le voyait hésiter. Elle referma les yeux et entreprit de combler le peu de distance qui les séparer… Pourtant, alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, le romantisme cessa brusquement avec l'entrée fracassante de l'infirmière. (Nda : Désolée :op)

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Brennan, le petit déjeuner est servi… Oh Bonjour Monsieur Booth, déjà là ? Fit l'infirmière enjouée alors que Booth et Brennan venaient de mettre de la distance entre eux, visiblement pensifs.

_Il faut que j'y aille Bones, j'ai le briefing à faire.

_Revenez moi vite Booth, dit-elle refusant cependant de lui lâcher la main.

_Oui Bones, je reviendrais vous voir… Bon appétit, parvint-il à sourire et à se « libérer ».

'Si l'infirmière n'était pas arrivée je n'aurais pas su résister.'

'Si l'infirmière n'était pas intervenue, je me serai laissée tenter… Oublié le côté réfléchi et scientifique… Booth me fait perdre la tête. En suis-je amoureuse ? Il faut que je parle à Angéla mais avant ça, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.'

Alors que Booth se tournait vers la porte, et encore à bonne distance, Bones lui attrapa le poignet lui faisant faire, de nouveau, volte face. Elle le déséquilibra vers elle et en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Booth s'arrêta avec regrets et regarda sa partenaire surpris.

_Bones ?

_L'impulsion, rougit-elle alors que l'infirmière déposait son plateau petit-déjeuner à ses côtés tout en faisant apparaître un sourire malicieux.

'Heureuse impulsion' Songea Booth amusé par l'allusion.

(Nda : Pour mémo, dans le chapitre 18 : _Des témoins, oui mais…_ Booth dépose un rapide et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire qui vient de lui avouer avoir retrouvé des témoins connaissant le passé de Megumi Watanabe et de sa rencontre avec Mickey. Et lorsque Bones lui en demande la raison dans le chapitre 20 : _Tendresse mais…,_ Booth lui rétorque l'impulsion sans doute.)

_Je reviens Bones, je vous le promets, dit-il avant de déposer, à son tour, un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda partir mi-sourire, mi-chagrinée.

…………

A la mi-matinée, le Docteur O'Reilly vint lui faire quelques exercices. A son plus grand étonnement, presque tout fut fait aisément avec toutefois un essoufflement rapide, mais normal, ainsi que quelques grimaces sur certains mouvements.

_Docteur O'Reilly.

_Oui Docteur Brennan.

_Dans combien de temps vais-je pouvoir quitter l'hôpital ?

_Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurai dis demain, mais avec un repos absolu, loin de votre travail habituel… Vous êtes certes en meilleur condition qu'hier et au vu des exercices demandés vous semblez apte mais… 'Si vous en faites trop vous risquez de devoir revenir nous passer le bonjour.' Se garda-t-il d'ajouter.

_Mais ?

_Mais c'est le Docteur Hermann qui reste décisionnaire… Par contre, et pour passer à un autre sujet, je vais vous demander de faire quelques pas avec ceci.

_Une canne ?

_Oui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de béquilles mais il m'est avis que cet objet vous sera utile.

_Bien.

D'un geste réticent, elle attrapa la canne et commença à marcher avec. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer selon l'appui qu'elle accordait à sa jambe.

_Vous avez mal ?

_Si je vous dis non vous ne me croirez pas n'est ce pas ?

_En effet… C'est votre cuisse ?

_Oui le droit fémoral est douloureux, mais moins que tantôt.

_Ne forcez pas tout de même.

Elle retourna près du lit et s'y laissa tomber en soupirant.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir rester plus longtemps ?

_Non, pas nécessairement. Disons que si votre état physique se « dégrade » en dehors de l'hôpital vous allez devoir revenir… Au contraire, si vous vous, excusez moi le terme, bornez à obéir aux ordres de vos médecins et 'ne faites pas plus que nécessaire alors nous serons que c'était le bon choix. 'Agent Booth je compte sur vous pour me prévenir le cas échéant.'

_Vous m'espionneriez ?

_Sans aller jusque là j'ai d'autres moyens Madame, et aux dires du Docteur Hermann vous semblez être très réticente à l'idée de rester à l'hôpital.

_L'inactivité n'est pas mon fort, tenta-t-elle.

_Je suis certain que vous trouverez à faire … Ou à écrire.

_J'ai une autre question.

_Je vous écoute.

_La douleur va-t-elle persister ?

_Tout dépend de votre capacité de réadaptation. De même le risque de claudication sera largement réduit si vous faites votre rééducation conformément… Vous allez avoir besoin de temps, de repos, mais surtout de persistance. Je me répète, mais ne baissez jamais les bras quoiqu'il advienne. Je ne vous parle pas d'avoir un bon soutien moral, car je sais que tous vos amis seront là pour vous et si vous avez besoin d'un avis médical ou d'un autre ami, je serai là aussi.

_Merci Docteur O'Reilly, sourit-elle.

_Mais je vous en prie Docteur Brennan… Et tant que j'y pense… Je connais un remède efficace pour garder le moral.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui !

_Et c'est ?

_L'amour, dit-il avant de s'éclipser la laissant perplexe.

Dix minutes plus tard Angéla revint à la charge.

_Bonjour Tempe.

_Bonjour Ange, tu tombes bien.

_Un problème, demanda-t-elle devant l'attitude étrange de son amie.

_Non pas vraiment. J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

D'autant plus intriguée, Angéla rapprocha la chaise près du lit de son amie et y pris place.

_Vas-y ma grande, je t'écoute.

_C'est en rapport avec Booth.

'Je le savais.'

_Cette _chose_ qu'il m'a dite…

_Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

_Il m'a … Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

_Kyaaaaaaaaa, ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

_Ange ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital, rosit Temperance. 'Et ça n'aide pas'

_Pardon, pardon et ensuite ???

_... A la fin de sa _déclaration _il a déposé un baiser sur ma main qu'il tenait alors.

_Comme c'est romantique. 'C'est tout Booth ça, il aurait quand même pu lui déposer ce baiser sur les lèvres.'

_Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait réalisé l'importance qu'il tient lui aussi dans ma vie, tout comme celle que je tiens dans la vie des mes amis. Mais…

_Mais ?

_Mais je ne sais pas comment faire… Comment le lui dire…

_Quoi donc ? Força un peu Angéla se doutant pertinemment de ce que son amie voulait dire.

_Que je… Que je… Je ne m'imagine pas continuer à travailler en relation avec le FBI sans lui… Ses manières, ses gestes, nos chamailleries, nos habitudes et son regard si… envoûtant, si profond qu'il me fait parfois peur… Je compartimentais jusqu'à présent, me disant que ce qu'il provoquait en moi n'était qu'une suite logique de réactions chimiques mais…

_Tu l'aimes. 'C'est plus simple à dire et ça va plus vite que ton discours.'

_Ange… Ca a l'air si facile venant de toi mais… J'ai… J'ai peur de me tromper, j'ai peur de mal interpréter les signaux… J'ai peur qu'un jour il ne réalise que…

_STOP, la coupa-t-elle. Ne vas pas trop vite en conjectures. Tes précédentes conquêtes, excuse moi le terme, t'ont-ils fait ressentir la même chose.

_Non mais je…

_Je n'ai pas fini ! Arrête de réfléchir de temps à autre et laisse parler ton cœur. Si tu ne sais pas comment lui dire alors montre le lui.

_Je…

_Tempe ? Demanda Angéla devant le silence mutin de son amie.

_Je vais y réfléchir, se reprit-elle, merci Ange.

_Je t'en prie, c'est à ça que servent les amies. A propos, il n'est pas encore passé ?

_Si mais…

_Qu'y a-t-il Tempe ?

_Il a dû repartir en mission.

_Quelle mission ?

_Le FBI a retrouvé la planque de Mac Kay grâce aux résultats d'analyse d'Hodgins et à un indic.

_Tout va bien se passer Tempe, tu verras.

_Ange… De façon totalement illogique et irrationnel j'ai… J'ai peur, dit-elle la gorge nouée. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

_Tempe, chérie. C'est normal d'avoir peur pour ceux qu'on aime… Holà Tempe, s'exclame-t-elle subitement en voyant son amie se battre contre ses larmes.

_Laisses-toi aller, pleures si tu en as besoin. Lui dit-elle en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer.

Temperance se mit à rire soudainement, elle était partagée entre ses sentiments et sa logique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi ? Je pleure, j'en ris… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Ange.

'Je te dirais bien qu'à force de renfermer les sentiments que tu portes à Booth, ton cœur explose et tu ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça mais tu risquerais de mal l'interpréter.' Songea Ange.

_Penses aux séances Yoga, inspire, expire, fais le vide en toi et reposes toi. Je serais toujours là quand tu te réveilleras.

_Merci Ange.

Et, suivant les conseils de son amie, Temperance, inspira et expira longuement, calmement et finit par s'endormir.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Arrestation mais

Un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me suivent et me lisent depuis le début. J'ai fini de recopier ce chapitre, il est 8h00 du matin et je me suis dit qu'avant d'aller musarder à Cannes ce serait sympa de vous en faire profiter. ;o)

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Arrestation, mais…

... Au FBI…

Outre certains agents du bureau, d'autres policiers étaient présents lors du briefing et tous, ou presque, étaient sur le pied de guerre. Interpole aussi était représenté au vue des méfaits connus de Mac Kay, alias Kay en Irlande.

Déjà quatre équipes étaient parties en repérage lorsque Booth décida de partir à son tour. Néanmoins ce dernier fut stoppé net au moment où il allait prendre place dans son véhicule

_Agent Booth, le stoppa Cullen autoritaire.

_Monsieur ?

_Si vote homme vous nargue, tentez de ne pas le tuer.

_Oui monsieur.

_Ne tirez qu'en cas de nécessité.

_Autre chose monsieur ?

_Oui. Soyez prudent Seeley.

Booth le salua et grimpa dans son véhicule. Une fois installé il inspira longuement et rejoignit le point de rendez-vous. Loin de l'immeuble pour ne pas attirer l'attention, surtout que le bâtiment 'cible' en question était délabré, et occupé par divers squatters et dealers en tout genre. Une des équipes était en civile, histoire de se fondre dans la masse, et se trouvait déjà sur place.

Leur cible était là, du moins le pensaient-ils, lorsque les autres équipes et Booth arrivèrent.

Un des agents en civil fit signe à Booth que leur homme était là. Il en effaça un sourire rapide, et d'un simple geste de tête, indiqua les directives à chaque équipé, à savoir, bloquer toutes les issues du bâtiment.

Lui-même à la tête de quelques hommes, il grimpa au troisième étage, laissant un homme à chaque niveau près des escaliers. Ils étaient encore cinq lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'appartement du fugitif. La dernière consigne lors du briefing avait été claire… Rentrer dans l'appartement sans semonce, et Booth s'en donna à cœur joie.

_FBI PLUS UN GESTE, dit-il en défonçant la porte et pointant son arme vers l'occupant de la pièce.

Seulement, à y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas leur homme. C'eut été trop facile le cas échéant. Grommelant devant l'homme apeuré, Booth fouilla l'appartement, puis son oreillette se mit à lui chuchoter.

_Suspect en vue à l'entrée principale.

_Repliez-vous, dit Booth à ses hommes. Vous, vous restez ici et pas un mot, sinon vous serez le premier à tomber, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L'homme hocha la tête affirmativement… Booth se cacha alors dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant une petite ouverture suffisante pour surveiller l'autre pièce et ce deuxième homme, qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu auparavant.

_Attendez mon signal, chuchota-t-il à ses hommes via le micro qu'il portait sur lui.

_Booth, fais gaffe à tes fesses, j'ai la sensation qu'il sait que nous l'attendons, lui chuchota Matt.

_C'est noté Matt, faites aussi attention à vous. Maintenant silence radio je vous prie.

_Bien.

Dans le silence de l'immeuble résonnait les pas d'un homme pressé, nerveux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il se figea. Elle avait été défoncée…

'Cambrioleurs ou policiers ?' Se demanda-t-il.

Hésitant, il finit par rentrer.

_Salut Franck, il y a eut du grabuge par ici dis-moi.

_Ne m'en parle pas, répliqua l'homme sans se retourner.

La voix de Franck fit tiquer Booth, il l'avait déjà entendu.

Mac Kay aussi tiqua, mais pour une autre raison. Il y avait anguille sous roche. D'un pas délibérément lent il s'approcha de Franck pour lui faire face.

_Dis-moi la vérité Franck, commença Mac Kay en dévisageant son ami…

Mal à l'aise, ce dernier sentit une goutte de sueur souler sur son visage et subrepticement ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte de la pièce où se cachait Booth.

_Tu as fait si peu aux cambrioleurs qu'ils sont repartis la queue entre les jambes ?

_T'as tout deviné, sourit Franck voyant que son hôte avait capté le message.

Booth, de son côté, observait les dialogues entre ces deux hommes et compris bien vite qu'il s'était fait griller.

D'un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce où il se trouvait alors, il y avait en tout et pour tout, la porte d'accès, la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse, un lit, une table de chevet, et une armoire à trois ouvrants. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre en gardant un œil sur la porte principale, puis il se rapprocha de l'armoire… Mais à peine eut-il mit la main sur la poignée centrale, ouvrant de ce fait légèrement deux des trois portes, qu'il ressentit les deux hommes derrière la porte. Il ne lui resta alors que le dessous de lit en option.

A peine avait-il finit de glisser dessous que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

'Il s'est tiré ?' S'interrogea Franck en voyant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Mac Kay remarqua que l'armoire était mal fermé et s'y dirigea fermement, Booth en effaça un rapide sourire amusé.

_Franck ? Gronda Mac Kay.

_Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il… Non, ne fais pas ça Hart.

_Erreur fatal cher Franck, me nommait par mon prénom n'était pas bon à faire pour ta santé, s'avança Mac Kay en se rapprochant du lit dans le même temps.

Au moment où Booth entendit le cran de sureté être retiré, il décida de passer à l'action et sortit de sous le lit avec brio, faisant un chassé ciseau sur les jambes de Mac Kay. Déséquilibré alors qu'il tirait, sa ligne de mire fut modifier et la balle rasa le visage de Franck.

_FBI, PLUS UN GESTE ! Intima Booth.

_Pourriture, grogna Mac Kay entre ses dents.

Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Lentement il se releva, jaugeant l'agent du FBI du regard… Franck était sorti sans demander son reste.

_Lâchez votre arme Mac Kay, la partie est finie.

_Je ne crois pas non, fit Mac Kay hautain, ne lâchant pas son arme et au contraire la serrant fermement, focalisant ainsi Booth sur son arme et non sur sa deuxième main.

_Mac Kay, j'ai dit lâchez votre arme.

Dans le couloir les pas pressés des équipes se rapprochaient

_Vous êtes venu en force cette fois-ci agent Booth… Mais où est donc votre délicieuse partenaire ?... Ah oui ! J'ai ouïe dire aux informations qu'elle se trouvait dans le coma suite à un attentat. La pauvre ! Je me demande qui a pu oser une telle atrocité, le nargua-t-il rigolant perversement.

Booth fulminait et resserra l'emprise sur son arme pour s'empêcher de lui en coller deux, et ce fut pour lui une révélation, le deuxième homme, Franck, était infirmier à l'hôpital où se trouvait sa partenaire. Mac Kay s'arrêta subitement de rire et regarda Booth. Puis il lâcha finalement son arme qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

_Bien Mac Kay, vous voyez quand vous voulez. Maintenant faites glisser votre arme vers moi.

_Mais bien sur agent Booth, dit-il gardant son air hautain.

Obéissant sagement, Mac Kay s'exécuta, l'arme arriva près de Booth dans un silence pesant. Lentement, ce dernier se baissa pour ramasser l'arme de son ennemi sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait la désagréable impression que ce dernier ne jouait pas cartes sur table et qu'il se réservait un atout dans sa manche. N'arrivant pas à localiser l'arme correctement, Booth le quitta des yeux une fraction de seconde… Fraction de seconde qui profita à Mac Kay. Il donna un coup de pied à Booth et courut hors de la chambre.

Le nez ensanglanté, l'œil gauche légèrement tuméfié, Booth râla de nouveau.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre vermine, lança-t-il en se relevant avec les deux armes.

Sortant à son tour de la chambre, il trouva Mac Kay près d'une mallette noire, et tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Face à lui se trouvait, le tenant en joue, deux jeunes recrues et Matt.

_Bien joué Mat, lui dit Booth en posant l'arme de Mac Kay sur la table bien loin de Mac Kay.

Celui-ci en eut un sourire intérieur.

_Tu as fait tout le boulot Seeley, il ne nous restait plus qu'à le cueillir.

Booth effaça un rapide sourire, son intuition lui disait que tout n'était pas fini. Posément, Mac Kay prit sa mallette sur se genoux et eut un sourire sadique.

_Vous semblez oublier une chose agent Booth.

_...

_L'acide nitrique n'est pas ma seule marque de fabrique… Feu Andrew O'Neal utilisait les faveurs d'un artisan pyrotechnique. Et ce pyrotechnicien n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui.

Au mot pyrotechnique Booth tiqua.

_Tout le monde dehors, faites évacuer l'immeuble.

_Agen Booth ? Interrogea une des jeunes recrues.

_Obéissez et plus vite que ça.

_Seeley, je reste avec toi.

_Non Matt tu sors aussi.

_Mais… Le protocole ?

_Au diable le protocole.

_Désolé Seeley, mais je resterai quoiqu'il advienne.

_... Que tous les autres agents présents fassent évacuer l'immeuble. Exécution immédiate. Dit Booth de nouveau sans rien ajouter pour son ami.

Alors que les diverses équipes exécutaient les ordres, Mac Kay eut un sourire de satisfaction supplémentaire.

_Agent Booth, j'ai autre chose à vous dire, dit Mac Kay en ouvrant la mallette les faisant sursauter.

Divers petits bip se firent entendre, d'où il se trouvait Booth nota que la mallette contenait un ordinateur portable et un boîtier analogique avec un gros bouton rouge. Matt, de son côté, ne voyait rien.

_Ce n'est pas réellement l'immeuble que j'ai prévu de faire sauter.

Matt réalisa alors le danger et regarda vivement Booth alors que Mac Kay avançait lentement sa main vers le bouton rouge.

_Mac Kay ! Gronda Booth.

_Agent Booth, vous tireriez sur un homme désarmé ?

_Oui. Répondit-il froidement faisant naître un frisson de peur dans le dos de son actuel coéquipier qui ne le connaissait pas sous ce jour.

Mac Kay jaugea l'agent du regard, il semblait très sérieux…De toute façon il avait gagné assez de temps. Aussi lentement il décala sa main du bouton et referma finalement la mallette. La tension était palpable dans la pièce.

_Posez la mallette sur le sol, délicatement.

Sans rien dire, Mac Kay fit ce que Booth venait de lui demander, mais son sourire qui apparut ne fut pas de bon augure.

'3, 2, 1' finit-il de compter mentalement.

Il y eut une série de bip retentissant… Booth tourna la tête vers la table et vit l'arme de Mac Kay clignoter dangereusement. Sans demander son reste, il courut vers Matt et Mac Kay. Matt compris le danger qui planait et plongea en même temps que Booth sur le canapé où se trouvait Mac Kay. Le poids des deux agents fit chavirer le dit canapé alors que l'arme explosa avec fracas.

De sous la carcasse de cette protection de fortune, Booth, Matt et Mac Kay ressentirent la déflagration.

_Ca va Matt ? Demanda Booth en hâte.

_Yep, juste un peu secoué.

Mac Kay, écrasait en partie par le poids des deux hommes, se mit à tousser. Matt se releva alors, se frottant le crâne endolori, puis Booth l'imita, entraînant Mac Kay à sa suite. Ce dernier, n'avait toujours pas lâché sa mallette malgré tout.

Pris d'une quinte de toux subite, Booth se plia en deux. Pervers, Mac Kay le frappa alors avec sa mallette. Déséquilibré, Booth en tomba à la renverse. Mac Kay s'approcha de lui prêt à le frapper de nouveau mais fut soudainement arrêté alors qu'une douleur lui déchira la jambe et qu'un coup de feu retentissait. Il en lâcha finalement sa mallette en s'effondrant, qui s'ouvrit alors sous le choc.

Matt alla menotter le suspect fermement.

_Seeley ?

_Ca va aller Matt, emmène cette loque loin d'ici, j'arrive. Dit-il reprenant son souffle.

_Comme tu voudras, rétorquant-il en faisant sortir l'homme avec une certaine sévérité.

En descendant, il croisa d'autres policiers qui l'escortèrent jusqu'au véhicule. En haut, Booth jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de la mallette. Le bouton qui avait attiré son attention s'avéra être un leurre. Par contre, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur défilait un message et un décompte au dessus de ce qui ressemblait à une carte sans grande indication.

_Il reste 6h40'37'' avant l'explosion._

_Nom de nom, jura Booth ramassant la mallette avant de sortir en trombe de l'appartement.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Règlements de compte

Chapitre 31 : Règlements de comptes.

_Il reste 6h40'37'' avant l'explosion._

__Nom de nom, jura Booth ramassant la mallette avant de sortir en trombe de l'appartement._

Une fois dehors, il s'approcha en hâte du véhicule dans lequel se trouvait Mac Kay

_C'est quoi ton programme espèce d'ordures.

Devant la hargne qui émanait de l'agent du FBI Mac Kay éclata de rire. Ce fut d'abord un rire diabolique, sadique, qui se muta en un rire démentiel.

_Ca va faire un beau feu d'artifice et qu'importe si des innocents périssent, ma cible sera parmi eux, dit-il sadiquement avant de continuer à rire.

Booth ferma la porte et tapa sur le toit signifiant au chauffeur qu'il pouvait l'emmener. D'autres véhicules l'escortèrent alors vers l'hôpital.

_Seeley ? Interrogea Matt toujours présent.

_Ce pourri a enclenché une bombe à retardement. Il nous reste 6h30 à peu près pour la trouver, faire évacuer, et la désamorcer. Ne perdons plus de temps à discuter, emmène cette mallette au Jefferson, je vais à l'hôpital.

_Pourquoi le Jefferson ? Nous avons nos experts…

_Leur matériel est plus performant, nous enverrons nos experts rejoindre les fouines, dit Booth en grimpant dans son véhicule suivit de près par Matt qui grimpa côté passager.

_Tu n'as pas de véhicule ?

_Il est en révision, soupira Matt.

Chemin faisant, Matt finit par questionner.

_Pourquoi vas-tu à l'hôpital ?

_Pour tirer les vers du nez à Mac Kay, éventuellement.

_Il y a autre chose ?

_Oui. Le deuxième homme qui était présent, mais que personne n'a pensé à arrêter, travaille à l'hôpital. Du moins je l'ai vu là-bas.

_Et ?

_Le Docteur Brennan est encore à l'hôpital… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et de plus je préfère rester en liaison avec le suspect.

_J'avertit le directeur ?

_Non, je lui téléphonerai une fois sur place. Pour la mallette va directement voir les docteurs Hodgins, Saroyan, Zack et Angéla.

_L'artiste peut nous aider ?

_Oui. Appelez-moi dès la moindre piste.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Matt pris le contrôle du véhicule et parti illico au Jefferson, alors que Booth alla d'une traite aux urgences retrouver Mac Kay. Ce dernier était solidement harnaché (et non acharné, mais il aurait pu l'être aussi) à son lit et finissait d'être soigné. A ses côtés se trouvait les policiers qui l'avaient emmené, ainsi que le responsable d'unité, fier comme un coq de leur butin. Son sourire disparu à la vue de l'agent Booth alors présent.

_Vous avez besoin de cinq homes pour surveiller un prisonnier sanglé à son lit ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

_Je… Non monsieur, répondit le chef d'équipe avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de se disperser.

Tandis que Booth allait lui faire une autre remarque, il fut interrompu par une infirmière qui avait bien vite remarqué ses blessures au visage.

En silence, il se laissa guider dans une petite salle où elle le nettoya avant de le soigner correctement.

_Merci, dit-il les soins terminés.

_Je vous en prie… Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais seriez-vous l'agent Booth ?

_Oui ! Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_Et bien, je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire ou non, mais une patiente n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous de la matinée et…

_Bones… Murmura-t-il

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Temperance Brennan.

_Comment le savez-vous ?

_C'est ma partenaire… De travail, rajouta-t-il devant la mine enjouée de l'infirmière.

_Ils disent tous ça.

_Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il pour éluder le sujet.

_Oh oui très bien ! Je n'ai jamais vu une patiente sortir d'un aussi court coma et, excusez-moi l'expression, péter le feu ainsi.

'Elle ne vous aurait pas compris.' Songea Booth en souriant.

_Elle va être ravie de vous voir ici. Rajouta l'infirmière.

'Aïe, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.'

_Ne lui en dites rien pour l'instant, ma … mission n'est pas terminée. J'irais la voir le cas échéant.

_Oh, elle va être déçue, Franck lui a dit que vous n'alliez pas tarder.

_Franck ?

_Oui, l'infirmier stagiaire.

_A-t-il eu un contact avec elle ? Je veux dire piqûre ou autre…

_Non pas que je sache… Enfin, il doit normalement lui remplacer son sachet sur le perfuseur.

Booth blêmit et se leva brusquement.

_Excusez-moi, dit-il en écartant avec attention l'infirmière de son passage.

_Mais que…

_Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Suivez-moi, je crains d'avoir recours à vos compétences.

'J'espère me tromper.'

_Ne courez pas si vite, souffla l'infirmière le suivant à distance. Devinant sa destination, elle s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur.

Booth grimpa les étages vivement, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe à peine remise. Il passa en trombe devant la salle des infirmiers, attirant l'attention du Docteur O'Reilly et du dit Franck qui eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas au médecin. Son instinct d'ancien 'tueur' se réveilla brusquement. L'infirmier stagiaire n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Lorsque ce fut au tour de l'infirmière de passer, toute essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant et remarqua ses collègues.

_Franck, tu n'as pas fait de bêtises j'espère, se hâta-t-elle…

_Je…Je… Non ! Balbutia-t-il (Comment savait-elle ?)

Le Docteur O'Reilly compris aussitôt.

_Franck, gronda-t-il le faisant frémir.

_Anne rejoignez l'agent Booth. Marie, allez avec elle… Quant à vous jeune homme nous allons avoir une petite discussion.

Franck se sentit blêmir devant le médecin. Cet homme lui faisait plus peur que Mac Kay, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et allait l'apprendre à ses dépens plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Booth entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa partenaire qui frissonnait alors.

_Booth ? Interrogea-t-elle la voix faible et l'esprit embrumé.

_Oui Bones, c'est moi. Répondit-il en se précipitant vers elle, et stoppant le goutte à goutte avant de retirer la poche du perfuseur.

_Froid, grelotta-t-elle en nage.

_Inf… Commença-t-il à dire alors qu'il vit entrer non pas une, mais deux infirmières dont une essoufflée.

Booth était nerveux et presqu'aussi pâle que sa partenaire.

'J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.' Songea-t-il l'espace d'un instant.

Le monitoring, qui devait lui être retiré dans l'après midi, s'affola soudainement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

_Cela ressemble à un choc anaphylactique, lui répondit l'infirmière essoufflée, au vu des symptômes de la patiente, tandis que la seconde allongea le lit.

'Bon sang Franck qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise ?' Se demanda-t-elle. En retirant complètement la perfusion.

_Y a-t-il une indication sur le sachet que vous tenez en main agent Booth ?

_Non… Si peut-être. é.Fr.

'Ca ne nous avance pas' Se morfond-t-elle en déposant une autre couverture sur la patiente.

_Mor…Mor… Ce ne serait pas …. Commença Booth brusquement interrompu/

_De la morphine, finit le docteur O'Reilly entrant en hâte à son tour, traînant Franck à sa suite.

_Oliver ?

_Agent Booth, je vous laisse le criminel. La vie de ma patiente est en jeu.

_Je vous en pris docteur O'Reilly, fit Booth en souriant légèrement devant le visage blafard de l'infirmier qu'il menotta fermement.

_Anne, j'ai besoin de sérum et de doses d'adrénalines, Marie, le défibrillateur en vitesse je vous prie.

'Bones serait allergique à la morphine ? Ce doit être une coïncidence… Je suppose que ce…Mais il la déshabille là ? Bon sortons' Songea Booth en traînant l'infirmier à sa suite et jetant un dernier coup d'œil en sortant, au moment où le Docteur O'Reilly la choquait une première fois.

_Toi mon gars tu ne perds rien pour attendre… Je connais une personne qui va t'envoyer en prison pour une bonne période et plutôt rapidement.

_Vous auriez dû laisser Hart me tuer, dit l'homme narquois.

Booth ne releva pas et alla le menotter au banc le plus proche de manière à l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Puis il appela son supérieur.

_Cullen, s'annonça-t-il en reconnaissant le numéro de son agent.

_Bonsoir Monsieur, dit l'agent Booth sobrement.

_Un problème ?

_Oui… Nous avons bien appréhendé le suspect. Mais il a déclenché le compte à rebours. Une bombe doit exploser dans six heures. J'ai envoyé l'agent Matt au Jefferson avec un ordinateur sur lequel se trouve le décompte à rebours, ainsi que ce qui s'apparente à un plan sans indication. Et avant toute chose, j'ai envoyé Mat t au Jefferson car leur matériel est plus sophistiqué.

Cullen sourit à la remarque.

_Comment se porte le Docteur Brennan ?

_...

_Booth ? Interrogea-t-il devant le silence de son agent.

_Elle… Elle va mal. Un infirmier stagiaire, connaissance de Mac Kay, a voulut lui faire avoir une overdose de morphine… Le truc, c'est que le Docteur Brennan est allergique à la morphine. En ce moment une équipe médicale est auprès d'elle. J'attends de leurs nouvelles. Le responsable a été appréhendé rapidement. Il est actuellement sous ma surveillance.

_Bien… Le Jefferson sait-il pour le docteur Brennan ?

_Non, pas encore.

_Prévenez les, on ne sait jamais.

_Bien monsieur.

_Tenez-moi informé dès que vous aurez du nouveau, et pour la bombe, et pour le Docteur Brennan.

_Entendu monsieur.

Sitôt raccroché, Booth sentit une tape amicale sur son épaule et se retourna.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Soulagement

Chapitre 32 : Soulagement.

_Sitôt raccroché, Booth sentit une tape amicale sur son épaule et se retourna._

_Oliver ? Questionna-t-il.

_Vous êtes arrivé à temps agent Booth, grâce à vous nous avons pu lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires rapidement, cependant…

_Cependant ? Osa-t-il nerveux.

_Elle est de nouveau inconsciente mais ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse. En fait nous allons devoir la garder en observations plus longtemps que prévu, surtout pour s'assurer qu'elle aura bien évacué toutes les toxines ; il y a aussi une faible probabilité qu'elle garde quelques séquelles et de même il est préférable qu'elle reste sous surveillance.

_Des séquelles ? A quel niveau ?

_Neurologique.

_C'est à dire ?

_Perte de contrôle de certains mouvements, absence, amnésie.

_Amnésie ?

_La probabilité est réellement très faible agent Booth. Nous en serons plus à son réveil, et d'ailleurs il serait bien qu'elle ait un visage familier à ses côtés, même si vous avez un visage à faire peur.

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec notre homme.

_Franck ?

_Non, Mac Kay… Il a lancé un compte à rebours, il faut que je descende lui tirer les vers du nez.

_Il est ici ?

_Oui, aux urgences et sous couvert de la police.

_Vous permettez ?

_Si vous voulez.

_Bien, mais en échange retournez auprès de votre amie, sur ce je vous laisse agent Booth, dit-il en le saluant.

Booth retourna alors près de sa partenaire, plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs.

_Bones, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

Il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Encouragé, il déposa un aisé sur son front.

_Booth, murmura une voix rocailleuse.

Il soupira intérieurement, au moins elle ne semblait pas amnésique.

_Comment vous sentez-vous Temperance ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

_Dans le cirage… Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

_Un infirmier, qui connaît Mac Kay, a voulut vous faire avoir une overdose de morphine.

_Morphine ?

_Oui. Le résultat n'a pas été celui escompté, mais ce n'était pas mieux ; vous avez fait un choc anaphylactique suite à l'administration du produit.

_Je serais allergique à la morphine ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Vous ne le saviez pas ?

_Du tout, répondit-elle toujours dans le coaltar.

Des images revinrent par flash à Temperance, l'infirmier, le placard… un bruit, son sourire sadique…

_Booth…

_Oui.

_L'infirmier… il… il a… Tenta-t-elle.

_Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

Son téléphone sonna subitement, le faisant sursauter.

_Booth, se présenta-t-il rapidement.

_La bombe se trouve à l'hôpital, fusa une voix féminine affolée.

_Pardon ?

_Seeley, je ne te le répèterai pas… La bombe est à l'hôpital.

_Nom de… Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

_5h45'et 30''

_Est-il possible de la localiser davantage ?

_Non, désolée Seeley.

_Merci quand même Camille, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

_Booth ?

_Pas maintenant Bones, je dois voir le docteur O'Reilly de toute urgence.

_Seeley… L'armoire, insista-t-elle.

Booth fronça les sourcils, se pourrait-il que…

Délicatement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'approcha de la dite armoire et ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour en distinguer le contenu.

'Bon sang, elle est aux premières loges.'

_Temperance, je dois de toute urgence faire évacuer l'hôpital, Mac Kay a fait placer une bombe.

_Votre visage ? Demanda-t-elle moins fatiguée.

_Ce n'est rien… Je reviens au plus vite Bones, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

En sortant, Booth s'assure que l'infirmier était toujours là avant d'aller en salles des infirmiers. Sur place, il héla la seule infirmière alors présente.

_Excusez-moi.

_Oui… Oh, bonjour monsieur Booth, sourit l'infirmière en le reconnaissant. C'était celle qui suivait le règlement à la lettre.

_Bonjour, pourriez vous faire venir le docteur O'Reilly de toute urgence.

_Je ne sais pas si.

_S'il vous plaît, c'est extrêmement important, et s'il ne répond pas insistez, merci, débuta Booth durement avant de se radoucir.

_Bien, mais je ne vous promets rien.

L'infirmière bipa le médecin à cinq reprises, à la sixième, Booth entendit le bip dans le couloir.

_Merci, lui dit-il.

_Un problème Monica ? Agent Booth, fit-il étonné.

Emmenant le docteur dans la chambre de sa partenaire, il entama :

_Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit sur Mac Kay ?

_Le compte à rebours, oui.

_La bombe est ici, il faut faire évacuer l'hôpital de toute urgence.

_Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

_On ne peut plus… La morphine sur ma partenaire n'était pas le fruit du hasard. 'Du moins je le pense.'

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Elle a vu l'infirmier face à la bombe.

Le Docteur O'Reilly fronça les sourcils et empoigna Franck en passant à ses côtés, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur ; et arrachant par la même, le banc auquel il était menotté. Franck peina à rester debout, et tandis que Booth ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa partenaire, le docteur O'Reilly y traîna l'infirmier fermement.

_Non, non… Je ne veux pas y aller.

_Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Booth ironique.

_Je… Je ne veux pas mourir, pleura Franck.

_Tu ne risques pourtant rien Franck, soutint Oliver glacial. Après tout nous sommes à l'hôpital, poursuivit-il de la même façon.

_Booth ? Questionna la voix encore faible de sa partenaire.

_Désolé du dérangement Bones, sourit-il brièvement.

Le sourire qu'elle lui répondit en retour lui réchauffa le cœur. Franck était blême, et face à la patiente alors légèrement éveillée, il balbutia.

_Si je vous dis quoi que ce soit il me tuera.

_Il l'aurait fait sans ça, rappela Booth au souvenir de son interruption et ouvrant l'armoire.

Oliver ne pu s'empêcher de siffler 'd'admiration' en voyant l'engin.

'Beau travail, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être admiratif.'

_Franck… Tu peux nous expliquer ?

_N…Non.

_Franck, gronda Oliver faisant frémir involontairement Bones dont le cœur accéléra légèrement.

_Je… Je… L'on m'a juste expliqué comment la monter et où l'installer, je n'en sais pas plus.

_Si tu l'as montée alors tu peux la désamorcer.

_Non ! Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ne me rappelle plus l'ordre correct.

Booth et Oliver s'échangèrent un regard dépité.

_Agent Booth, prévenez qui de droit de votre côté. Je vais prévenir le directeur de l'établissement de mon côté.

_Et lui ?

_Enfermons le avec la bombe, rétorqua Oliver un peu sadique/.

_C'est une bonne idée, soutint Booth.

Franck vacilla et perdit connaissance.

_Au moins il ne nous ennuiera plus, ironisa Booth.

_Booth ? Questionna Temperance.

L'agent décela plus de présence dans sa voix.

_Tout va bien se passer Temperance, sourit-il.

_Je vous laisse agent Booth, Docteur Brennan… J'emmène Franck avec moi. A plus tard.

_Bien.

Une fois les deux hors de la pièce, Booth se rapprocha de sa partenaire.

_Dans combien de temps… commença-t-elle.

_5h… Nos experts ont le temps de la désamorcer, la rassura-t-il en lui attrapant sa main.

_Mais vous devez quand même faire évacuer, serra-t-elle sa main dans la sienne.

_C'est la procédure… Nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie d'innocents. 'On ne sait jamais.'

_Merci Seeley.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire rapide et Booth pris la bonne initiative (Nda : je suis certaine que vous serez d'accord) de lui donner un tendre baisé.

_Il faudra que nous en parlions Seeley, dit-elle tendrement par la suite.

_J'y compte bien Temperance, sourit-il.

_Le temps passe, rappela-t-elle grimaçante.

_Oui, répondit-il en lâchant sa main à contrecœur. Vous avez mal ?

_Non… Je suis un peu nauséeuse.

'Normal, je pense.'

_Tenez, dit-il en lui passant une bassine. Je dois appeler.

_Faites donc et merci.

Sans sortir de la chambre, Booth appela son supérieur.

_Oui agent Booth ?

_Que nos experts démineurs viennent à l'hôpital en toute hâte.

_Vous avez trouvé l'engin ?

_Oui… Le Docteur Brennan est aux premières loges…

Cullen soupira.

_Comment va-t-elle ?

_Elle est tirée d'affaires et prends ça plutôt tranquillement.

_Bien ! Je fais partir l'équipe sur le champ.

_Faites aussi avertir le directeur de l'établissement. On ne sait jamais s'il ne croit pas le médecin, un appel officiel sera sans soute le bienvenu et aidera à l'évacuation des lieux. Sans vous l'ordonner bien sur, rajouta Booth souriant.

_Ne vous en faites pas agent Booth… Je vous laisse et j'appelle aussitôt.

_Merci Monsieur.

_Je vous en prie, finit Cullen avant de raccrocher.

Dix minutes, un quart d'heure après le coup de fil, il commença à régner une certaine tension au sein de l'établissement hospitalier. Toutes les urgences n'étaient plus acceptées et les personnes qui patientaient se trouvèrent réparties et conduits vers d'autres hôpitaux. Sous la surveillance de Matt, revenu après coup à l'hôpital, Mac Kay fut conduit à l'hôpital de police. Franck, l'infirmier stagiaire et complice de Mac Kay, fut mené en garde à vue par le 'jeune coq' encore présent.

Section par section l'hôpital fut évacué. Pour le plus délicat, les soins intensifs et l'unité des grands brûlés, il fut réquisitionné une salle polyvalente assez proche où des unités de soins furent montées en un temps record avant le transfert des patients. Le problème demeura là où certaines personnes n'étaient pas transportable. Les médias, rapidement sur l'affaire, firent râler bien des personnes et créa une panique supplémentaire. Que se passait-il pour que l'hôpital soit évacué. Le mystère planait toujours et l'effervescence présente ne faisait pas de doute quant à la gravité de la situation.

Au moment où Temperance allait finalement être déplacée, le docteur O'Reilly entra en trombe dans la pièce, faisant légèrement sursauter le démineur qui examinait l'engin, de loin.

_Ne la bougez surtout pas, ne faites rouler le lit en aucun cas.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Booth anxieux.

_Franck m'a appelé du poste de police et m'a avoué avoir relié un détonateur au lit.

_Quelle… Quelle est sa sensibilité ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

_Le mouvement des roues uniquement. Vous pourrez vous lever, mais avant il faut que l'on vous trouve un fauteuil roulant.

_Je peux… Tenta-t-elle.

_Non, il est trop tôt pour marcher… Si vraiment nous ne trouvons rien, votre partenaire 'se fera une joie' vous portera dans ses bras.

_...

_Je…

_Agent Booth, on ne discute pas les ordres du médecin, dit-il autoritaire faisant sourire Temperance et rougir Booth sous les regards moqueurs des démineurs.

Tandis que le temps passa, le docteur O'Reilly débrancha le monitoring et attendit un maximum pour lui retirer la perfusion… Force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait plus un seul fauteuil roulant dans l'hôpital.

_Vous risquez de vous sentir fatiguée docteur Brennan, lui dit-il sobrement.

_Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle tandis qu'il la lui ôta.

'La chaleur des bras de Booth sera plus réconfortante.'

_Dépêchez-vous, rappela le chef de l'unité de déminage.

Il restait alors 1h00 au compteur de l'engin dont le capot venait d'être retiré.

_A trois, dit Booth passant un bras dans le dos de sa partenaire, et un second dans le creux des genoux.

_Un, deux, trois, continua-t-il en la soulevant aisément.

Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque, s'y agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. (C'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins le cas.) Puis ils sortirent de la pièce suivit par le Docteur O'Reilly.

Arrivés à la sortie de l'hôpital, ils furent assaillis par une pluie de flashs photographiques ainsi que par les lumières des caméras. Fort heureusement le passage jusqu'à la voiture ambulance mise à disposition était ouvert et ils purent accéder au véhicule facilement.

Booth allongea sa partenaire, qui venait de s'endormir, à l'arrière du véhicule. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Oliver le stoppa.

_Montez avec elle, je vous conduis.

Surpris, Booth obtempéra néanmoins.

Chemin faisant, il finit par demander.

_Est-il normal qu'elle dorme ?

_Oui. Outre le fait qu'elle soit sortie du coma il y a peu, le choc anaphylactique l'a aussi fatigué. Son corps a besoin de se refaire, et sans aide extérieur, c'est une réaction normale. A propos, vous habitez toujours au même endroit ?

_Oui ? Pourquoi cette question ?

_Pour aller vous installer.

_Nous n'allons pas à un autre hôpital ?

_Non… Le véhicule possède le matériel nécessaire pour une surveillance à domicile. De plus l'ambiance d'un foyer facilitera sa guérison, et la votre.

Sans relever le sous-entendu d'Oliver, Booth questionna.

_Ne croyez-vous pas, au contraire, qu'elle voudra se lever plus facilement en étant chez soi ?

_Chez soi ? Je parle de votre appartement agent Booth, non du sien… A moins qu'elle n'est l'habitude de s'y retrouver.

_Uniquement lorsque nous avons des rapports à finir de rédiger. Corrigea Booth rapidement.

_Si vous le dites, sourit Oliver. Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ?

_Du tout. Faites pour le mieux Oliver, murmura Booth en s'endormant à son tour.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Convalescence

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Cela faisait un petit moment, désolée pour l'attente. Je n'ai que peu eut l'occasion de me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon ordinateur ces derniers temps... Avantage, cela m'a permis de finir ma fic au brouillon. D'ailleurs après ce chapitre il n'en reste, normalement, que deux à venir. (Je dis deux car tout dépend du découpage final) Je vais d'ailleurs continuer à plancher sur ces deux derniers chapitres sitôt celui-ci mis en ligne. Avec un peu de chance vous les aurez d'ici la fin de soirée. Avec moins de chance ( si mon petit frère récupère son chargeur d'ordinateur par exemple, oui parce que le mien est mort, ça n'aide pas...) donc avec moins de chance nous dirons le fin de semaine tout au plus.

En attendant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Convalescence.

Une fois chez Booth, ce dernier installa Temperance dans sa chambre.

_Le lit de Parker est trop petit, expliqua-t-il.

_Et vous ? Où allez-vous dormir ? Interrogea Oliver.

_Voulez-vous m'aider à sortir le matériel du véhicule s'il vous plaît.

_Bien sûr.

_Merci.

_Je vous en prie.

Monitoring, perfuseur, sérums, trousses de secours et médicaments furent montés chez Booth et en moins de vingt minutes la chambre se métamorphosa en chambre d'hôpital.

Tandis que le Docteur O'Reilly rebrancha les divers appareils à Temperance, le portable de Booth se manifesta.

_Seeley Booth, se présenta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

_Agent Booth, l'engin a été désamorcé avec brio ainsi que le détonateur présent sur le lit. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout évacuer. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps mais l'hôpital est de nouveau habitable.

_Bien. Merci. C'est du beau boulot les gars.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et composa le numéro de son supérieur.

_Oui agent Booth.

_Bonsoir Monsieur. Le danger est écarté. Je viens d'avoir le rapport de l'équipe de déminage. Ils ont désamorcé l'engin avec succès. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à tout sortir de l'hôpital. A leur dire cela risque de prendre du temps mais l'hôpital est de nouveau opérationnel.

_Merci Booth.

_C'est moi Monsieur, le salua-t-il

Il enchaîna ensuite sur un autre appel.

_Angéla Monténégro.

_Bonsoir Angéla.

_Dieu merci Booth… On vous a vu à la télévision… Comment va Bren ?

_Elle va bien, elle dort. Le docteur a dû lui ôter la perfusion pour le déplacement. Par sécurité nous n'avons pas sorti son lit de la chambre d'hôpital. Je viens d'avoir le compte-rendu des démineurs, l'opération est un succès.

_Oui, nous venons de lire le message sur l'écran de l'ordinateur… Et en parlant de ça…

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Booth intrigué.

_Je me suis permise de fouiller un peu le contenu de l'ordinateur. Il y a la comptabilité de Mac Kay, des plans, des courriers divers, mais surtout des photos très intéressantes. Du moins surtout une photo… Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Booth s'était soudain senti rougir. Il savait très bien à quelle photo Angéla faisait allusion…

_Qui l'a vu ? Bredouilla-t-il.

_Juste Jack, Zack, Camille, votre psychologue et moi-même.

Booth soupira longuement. La prochaine visite chez Sweets allait être invivable. Il expliqua alors les faits à Angéla…

_L'impulsion ? Dit-elle dubitative.

_Oui… Ca a été ma façon de la remercier. Je n'ai réellement pas réfléchi et sans cette photographie je ne m'en serais jamais rendu-compte.

_Comment a-t-elle réagie ?

_Elle… Elle était un peu absente par la suite. Je me suis même demandé pourquoi.

_Booth… Vous savez que demain c'est le 14 février.

_Oh déjà ?

_Oui !

_Et ?

_Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener au restaurant et lui avouer vos sentiments.

'C est déjà fait…'

_Angéla… Je n'ai pas envie de la bousculer et pour le moment elle ne peut pas sortir.

_J'avais cru comprendre ce matin qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle demain.

_Il y a eut un événement qui a repoussé sa sortie… Un infirmier stagiaire a voulut provoquer une overdose de morphine. Cela a eut pour effet un choc anaphylactique.

_Bren est allergique à la morphine ?

_Oui… De ce fait elle se retrouve sous observation plus longtemps. Ceci dit, elle n'est plus à l'hôpital.

_Alors où est-elle ?

_Chez moi, le docteur O'Reilly l'a installé à domicile. D'après lui elle devrait récupérer plus facilement.

'Ca pour sure.' Songea Angéla souriante.

_Vous voulez un conseil Seeley.

_A quel propos ?

_Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ?

Le sous-entendu sauta aux yeux de Booth.

_Non, non… Du tout ! Pas de dessin. Quel conseil voulez-vous me donner ?

_Dites lui de vive voix ce que vous avez sur le cœur et pour demain, offrez lui un petit quelque chose par… amitié. 'Si je lui dis amour il va encore me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux et que leur relation n'est que purement professionnel, et amical…'

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

_Suivez mon conseil Booth. 'Comme je la connais elle finira par comprendre que ce geste était plus qu'amical. Et puis vu ce qu'elle m'a raconté.' Sourit-elle espiègle.

_Angéla, il est tard, je dois encore voir le docteur O'Reilly avant qu'il ne parte. Rassurez tout le monde au Jefferson. Je vous tiendrais au courant de sa santé.

_J'y compte bien. Nous pourrons venir la voir.

_Mais bien sur Angéla.

_Merci Booth, bonne soirée.

_Merci, de même, finit-il avant de raccrocher.

Une fois les coups de téléphones passés, Booth retourna dans sa chambre.

_Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

_Elle a bien supporté le transport, mais elle fait un peu de fièvre. Rien d'inquiétant toutefois. Sa tension et son pouls sont normaux. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je l'ai de nouveau placé sous perfusion et branchée sous monitoring. Je viendrais demain matin pour lui changer la poche du perfuseur et pour lui faire une petite séance de rééducation. Maria sera avec moi et lui fera un brin de toilette.

_Des consignes particulières ?

_Oui. Elle doit impérativement rester aliter les deux prochains jours, sauf pour ses besoins personnels. Si elle n'arrive pas à se déplacer avec le déambulateur pour aller aux toilettes, elle n'aura qu'à utiliser la bassine.

_Un régime alimentaire particulier. 'Outre le fait qu'elle soit végétarienne.'

_Eviter tout ce qui est gras, acide. Le plus équilibré serait le mieux.

_Autre chose ?

_Elle aura sans doute besoin d'une présence à ses côtés, cette nuit au moins. Il serait préférable que vous ne soyez pas trop loin. Je lui ai mis un bip à disposition, vous risquez d'être surpris. 'Votre voisinage aussi.'

_Bien.

_Agent Booth, bonne fin de soirée.

_Vous de même Oliver, à demain.

Oliver le salua et partit tandis que Booth demeura aux côtés de sa partenaire qu'il trouva plus sereine et colorée que durant le transport. Délicatement, il lui caressa le visage et la laissa se reposer, se mettant à réfléchir aux divers conseils entendus ces derniers jours. Ne pouvant toutefois se résoudre à dormir trop loin d'elle, il alla chercher un fauteuil qu'il installa près du lit.

…

Durant la nuit, un gémissement le réveilla. Il alluma alors la lampe de chevet et s'approcha d'elle.

_Bones ?

_Boo… Booth ? Que faites vous à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

_Nous ne sommes pas à l'hôpital, sourit-il.

Tandis que son regard s'habituait à la faible clarté, Temperance fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Autant les machines qui l'entouraient étaient des signes distinctifs hospitaliers, autant le mobilier faisait trop classe pour appartenir à une chambre d'hôpital.

_Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_Vous êtes dans ma chambre, en sécurité.

_Dans votre chambre ? ..... La bombe ! L'hôpital ! S'exclama-t-elle subitement.

_Du calme, tout va bien. L'équipe de déminage a succédé au désamorçage des engins.

_Alors pourquoi je…

_Chut, doucement Bones. Je vais vous expliquer. Les Docteurs Herman et O'Reilly se sont mis d'accord pour que vous puissiez continuer votre convalescence en extérieur. Le docteur O'Reilly passera demain matin.

_Mais…

_Oui ?

_Où dormez vous si je dors dans votre lit ?

_Je… ' Pas le fauteuil c'est une mauvaise idée.' … Sur mon canapé.

_Je… Votre lit est assez grand vous savez. Suggéra-t-elle.

'Certes.'Songea-t-il souriant de reconnaissance.

_Venez, dit-elle en tapant sur le matelas vide à ses côtés.

Obligé, et un peu gêné, Booth vint prendre place à ses côtés. Elle sourit, devinant sa gêne, mais le remerciant de sa compréhension, même si le réel pourquoi demeurait silencieux. Une fois installé à ses côtés, elle tenta de se blottir contre lui. La voyant limitée dans ses mouvements par la perfusion, Booth se rapprocha d'elle d'avantage.

_Merci, murmura-t-elle parvenant à ses fins.

'A tout moment Bones.' Songea-t-il en souriant et en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

Les minutes passèrent et à la respiration de sa partenaire, il su qu'elle s'était endormie. Il continua de dessiner des arabesques dans son dos un instant et, sentant le sommeil le gagnait, déposa un baisé sur son front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Lorsque le petit matin arriva, Booth se leva discrètement et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. La soudaine absence de contact et de chaleur à ses côtés fit réagir Temperance qui s'éveilla mais se força à garder les yeux clos pour ne pas effacer son doux rêve et se retrouver confronté à la réalité de la chambre d'hôpital. Néanmoins, force fut de constater qu'au vue des odeurs de cuisines qui commençaient à se faire sentir, elle se sentit obligée d'ouvrir les yeux…

Elle chercha à tâtons un interrupteur quelconque et en trouva finalement un sur lequel appuyer.

La lumière envahit aussitôt la pièce d'une douce clarté tandis qu'un bip sonore et retentissant se faisait entendre dans le salon… En un instant, Booth fut à ses côtés et trouva vite le bouton d'arrêt de l'alarme. Devant le visage qu'il affichait alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

_Excusez-moi, dit-elle l'instant d'après tentant de se contenir.

'Oliver… Je vous retiens…'Songea Booth pourtant prévenu.

_Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il

_Oui, oui. Rétorqua-t-elle promptement. Je voulais juste allumer la lumière

_Ca c'est plutôt réussi, ironisa Booth en l'aidant à s'installer un peu plus confortablement.

'Je n'ai donc pas rêvée la nuit dernière.'

_Je suis désolée Booth, je ne savais pas.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Bones, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes vous savez et puisque vous êtes réveillée que prenez-vous au petit déjeuner ?

_Un thé, deux toasts, éventuellement une viennoiserie, et une orange pressée.

_Un thé, deux toasts, une viennoiserie et une orange pressée, répéta Booth comme un enfant récitant sa leçon à peine apprise.

_C'est cela, sourit-elle.

_Je vous apporte tout ça.

_Merci Booth.

_Mais je vous en prie, rétorqua-t-il en retournant dans sa cuisine.

…

Dix petites minutes plus tard, Booth revint avec un plateau petit déjeuner plus pourvu que désiré.

_Booth, je ne mangerai jamais tout ça.

_Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a pour moi aussi. Se justifia-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés tout en évitant de renverser leurs tasses.

Au moment où le petit déjeuner prenait fin, l'on sonna.

_Le docteur O'Reilly est déjà là ? Demanda Temperance.

_Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

_Je ne sais pas… Pour un médecin ce n'est pas forcément tôt vous savez.

_C'est vrai soupira Booth en se levant en prenant le plateau avec lui.

_Attendez, intervint-elle en attrapant le dernier pancake le faisant sourire.

_J'arrive une minute, dit-il à la limite de crier tandis que le visiteur persistait sur la sonnette.

'Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais il 'est avis que ce n'est pas le docteur O'Reilly.' Songea Bones alors que Booth quittait la chambre.

_Voilà, voilà, répéta-t-il en posant le plateau à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce fut pour accueillir une Angéla hyper hystérique.


	35. Chapitre 34 : 14 Février

La patience est une vertue, il ny a pas de doute, et vous en méritez toutes et tous une palme. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 34 : 14 Février.

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce fut pour accueillir une Angéla hyper hystérique._

_Elle est… dans ma chambre.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de commencer, ou de finir sa phrase que déjà Angéla s'était dirigée d'emblée vers le bon endroit, le bousculant un peu au passage. Il referma la porte comme si de rien n'était et retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre. D'un pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et de deux pour récupérer de quoi s'habiller avant de sortir faire quelques courses.

_Bonjour Angéla, dit-il ironique en entrant dans sa chambre.

Temperance leva son regard vers lui, rougissante légèrement et souriante. Quant à Angéla, elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas salué Booth comme il le fallait. Un peu gênée à son tour, elle se retourna et tout sourire le salua.

_Ne vous occupez pas de moi, dit Booth en prenant ses vêtements.

Intriguée, Temperance finir par lui demander.

_Vous allez sortir ?

_Oui. J'ai quelques courses à faire et vu qu'Angéla est avec vous, je me sens plus léger de vous laisser un instant. Je reviens le plus vite possible Bones… Angéla, je compte sur vous.

Remarquant que Bones tentait de se redresser en vain, il déposa ses vêtements au bas du lit pour aller l'aider à s'installer.

_Sans problème Booth, répondit Angéla, j'ai de quoi animer plusieurs discussions de filles.

Elle était aux anges devant la douceur et la chaleur qui se dégageaient de cette scène pourtant presque banale.

Souriant à sa coéquipière qui venait de le remercier, et à la limite de l'embrasser, Booth alla à la salle de bain, laissant les jeunes femmes discuter.

Temperance avait le feu aux joues de nouveau et tandis qu'Angéla lui fit une première remarque, qu'elle n'entendit pas, elle nota que Booth en avait oublié ses vêtements aux pieds du lit.

'Est-ce qu'il s'en est rendu compte ?' Se questionna-t-elle.

_Bren ? Répéta Angéla.

_Oui… Tu disais, bégaya-t-elle.

Surprise de l'absence de son amie, Angéla leva un sourcil

_Désolée Angéla, dit-elle ensuite, penaude.

_Tout va bien chérie ?

_Oui. Tout va mieux je dirais.

_Comment te sens-tu dans l'ensemble ?

_Fatiguée, mais sereine.

_Être chez Booth doit bien t'aider non ?

_Je… Je n'en savais rien avant ce matin.

_Pas du tout ?

_En fait je…

_Oui ?

_Bones ? Interrogea urgemment Booth.

_Qu'y a-t-il Booth ?

_Est ce que vous pourriez dire à Angéla de sortir de la chambre deux minutes et d'aller au salon s'il vous plaît ?

_Vous ne pouvez pas le lui demander directement ? Non ?

'C'est pas faux.' Songea-t-il.

_Angéla, sourit Bones.

Boudeuse, Angéla soupira et obtempéra… Une fois sur qu'Angéla était hors de la chambre, et au salon, Booth sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

_Merci Bones, sourit-il gêné.

_Je n'ai rien fait Booth, dit-elle le dévorant du regard tandis qu'il récupérait ses vêtements.

_Seeley, l'interpela-t-elle tandis qu'il retournait à la salle de bain, et lui attrapant le poignet droit lui rappelant son geste à l'hôpital.

_Encore une impulsion ? Questionna Booth taquin.

Le mot impulsion fit réagir Angéla au quart de tour qui se rapprocha en catimini de la chambre.

Temperance fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sur le moment, puis se sentit rougir en réalisant ce à quoi son partenaire faisait allusion.

_Heureuse impulsion, sourit-elle en voyant son partenaire se rapprocher d'elle pour déposer un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres

Angéla n'en rata pas une miette et dû se faire force pour contenir sa joie en les voyant s'embrasser.

_Merci Seeley, lui sourit Bones.

_Je vous en prie Temperance. Dit-il en s'éloignant à regret.

Ce simple baisé valait bien tous les remerciements possibles. Rêveuse, Temperance sursauta lorsque trois petits coups furent donnés sur la porte.

_Oui Angéla, tu peux entrer.

_Dis moi Tempe, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, commença-t-elle d'emblée.

_A quel sujet ? Demanda-t-elle se sentant coupable sans savoir pourquoi.

_Booth et toi…

Temperance se sentit rougir d'autant plus.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tenta-t-elle mais pas assez convaincante.

_Tempe… Je viens de vous voir, sourit-elle.

_Tu nous espionnes maintenant ?

_Non… C'était un pur hasard… Alors, dis-moi tout !

_Je… C'est… L'impulsion sans doute.

_L'impulsion ?

_Oui, ma façon de le remercier.

_Ta façon de le remercier ?

_Oui, tout à fait, dit-elle plus convaincante.

Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait pas plus pour le moment, Angéla abdiqua.

_ Et toi Ange, comment vas-tu ?

_Bien mieux depuis ta sortie… Alors comme ça tu es allergique à la morphine ?

_Ca… Je me demande s'il n'y avait rien d'autre avec la morphine. Sais-tu si Booth l'a fait analyser

_Oui. Disons que le docteur O'Reilly a eut le réflexe en premier. Outre la morphine il y avait un dérivé de la cocaïne…

_Oh.

_A plus tard Bones, dit-il en la saluant, Angéla prenez soin d'elle.

_A plus tard bourreau des cœurs, se moqua Angéla, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rougir Temperance et gêner Booth qui s'en racla la gorge avant de sortir presqu'en courant de la chambre.

_ANGELA, entendit-il râler sa partenaire par la suite, ayant visiblement retrouvée ses moyens, le faisant alors sourire brièvement.

Les conseils d'Angéla lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout avait l'ai si simple à l'entendre, mais rien ne l'était avec sa partenaire, et rien ne valait ce qu'il venait de ressentir suite à cette nouvelle 'impulsion'. Il eut le temps de se mettre les idées au clair avant d'arriver à son véhicule. Et ce fut souriant qu'il démarra direction le centre ville. Il savait quoi, il savait comment et il devina presque les réactions… En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, Booth arriva là où il souhaitait, et ce sans encombre et sans user de son gyrophare.

Se remettant la cravate en place en sortant de son véhicule, il manqua néanmoins de tomber…

_Nom de… S'arrêta-t-il à temps… Ce n'est pas le moment de se casser une jambe… Grogna-t-il.

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté et entra finalement dans la boutique devant lui…

_Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? Demanda la vendeuse aimable.

'Jeune homme ? Elle cherche à m'appâter ou quoi ? Bon faisons comme si de rien n'était.'

_Je cherche un cadeau simple mais élégant pour..

_Votre femme ?

_Non…

_Votre petite amie alors ?

_Non plus…

_ ???

_Pour une très bonne amie, sourit-il simplement devant le visage perplexe de la vendeuse.

_Oh, dit-elle désolée de cette nouvelle.

…..

Une fois son choix effectué, au bout de deux bonnes heures, Booth ressortit tout guilleret de la bijouterie, une boîte en poche et se dirigea vers le fleuriste sans quitter son sourire charmeur avant de retourner à son véhicule les bras chargés.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, sa première réaction fut de sortir ses clefs, mais il se ravisa une fois celles-ci en mains.

_Non ! On va s'amuser un peu.

Il rangea alors son trousseau et sonna, sachant pertinemment que ce serait Angéla qui viendrait lui ouvrir la porte… Deux minutes après la dite porte s'ouvrit en effet sur Angéla interloquée.

_Booth ? Vous avez oublié vos clefs ? Demanda-t-elle souriante devant les bouquets qu'elle devinait.

_Non ma chère, chuchota-t-il.

'Ma chère ?' S'interrogea Angéla.

_Je voulais simplement vous dire deux mots en catimini et vous offrir ces modestes présents pour vous remercier de vous être occupée de…

'Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?'

_De ? Leva-t-elle un sourcil intriguée.

_De ma tendre moitié, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire en lui tendant un bouquet de roses rose, ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolats.

Partagée entre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et par ces deux cadeaux inattendus, Angéla demeura stoïque.

_Booth, vous n'auriez pas du, parvint-elle à dire en attrapant le bouquet et le chocolat. Merci beaucoup.

_C'est à moi de vous remercier Angéla, dit-il en finissant d'enter et refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui.

_Booth, le docteur O'Reilly est passé.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui. L'évolution de santé de Tempe est très encourageante, elle récupère vite et bien… Les autres bouquets sont pour elle ?

_Tout à fait, mais je garde le petit pour plus tard, sourit-il espiègle en le déposant à la cuisine.

_Vous vous êtes décidé ?

_Pas tout à fait, je ne voudrais pas la brusquer… Du moins je ne voudrais pas brusquer les événements.

_En tout cas ça a l'air d'aller vous deux… Vous suivez souvent vos impulsions en ce moment.

Booth rougit au commentaire, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

_Angéla ? Appela Temperance d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

_J'arrive, répondit-elle tandis que Booth lui fit signe de ne rien dire et de rester sur place.

D'un pas plus que discret, et réorganisant sa cravate, Booth se dirigea dans sa chambre et ouvrit lentement la porte, alors fermée.

_Angéla qui… S'arrêta-t-elle brusquement, saisie, en voyant un énorme bouquet apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Aucun son n'arrivait à s'échapper de sa gorge et les mots lui manquaient tant l'émotion qu'elle ressentait était vive.

'Booth ?'Songea-t-elle hagarde.

Lentement le bouquet se rapprocha d'elle, roses rouge, myosotis, lys à crapaud…

_Booth ? Parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix plus que trouble.

Démasqué, il baissa légèrement le bouquet et découvrit son visage souriant.

_Booth, souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes

_Bones ? S'enquit-il.

'Hé, ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais, même si j'admets avoir osé y penser.'

Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tandis que Booth déposa le bouquet aux pieds du lit avant de venir l'enlacer tendrement.

_Chut Bones, tenta-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

Elle se mit à pleurer davantage, comme si les vannes de son cœur s'étaient subitement rompues et que les émotions coulaient à flots. Elle se laissa aller, se libérant d'un poids inconnu et de la tension nerveuse accumulée ces derniers temps. Lorsque ses larmes ne furent plus que souvenirs, elle demeura encore dans les bras chaleureux de son partenaire.

_Désolée Booth, et merci, dit-elle d'une voix toutefois encore noueuse.

_Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Bones.

_Il y a une raison particulière pour ce magnifique bouquet ?

'Non pas une… Des tas.' Songea-t-il.

_On va dire ça comme ça, expliqua-t-il en reculant légèrement. Où pourrais-je trouver un vase assez grand pour…

_A la cuisine mais… Attendez. Je vais demander à Angéla de le faire… Angéla. Appela-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Booth de réagir.

_J'arrive.

Elle posa alors la boîte de chocolat et le bouquet qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de humer avant d'aller les rejoindre.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui. Pourrais-tu mettre le bouquet dans le vase à la cuisine ?

_Bien sûr. Et ceci dit en passant il est magnifique.

_Je sais, murmura Temperance.

Durant ce petit discours, Booth et Brennan ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. Et ce fut ainsi, qu'une fois le bouquet dans l'eau et qu'elle revenait avec pour l'installer dans la chambre, qu'elle les retrouva.

_Bren, Booth. Je dois y aller. A la prochaine.

_Oui… Au-revoir Ange, merci de ta visite.

_Merci encore Angéla.

Elle leur sourit brièvement et s'éclipsa. Comme si le charme s'était alors rompu, Booth se leva.

_Booth ? Interrogea Bones.

_Je vais vous mijoter un petit plat de mon cru.

_Je…

_Tttt, pas de non ou de mais.

_... Merci, dit-elle simplement en le regardant sortir de la chambre.

Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur le bouque en face d'elle.

…Bien plus tard, Booth revint avec un plateau bien garni, orné d'un mini bouquet de jonquilles, dans lequel il avait caché une petite boîte bleu velours délicatement fermée par un ruban bleu ciel.

_Booth ? Interrogea-t-elle en apercevant le mini bouquet.

_Bon appétit Bones, dit-il innocemment en posant le plateau sur ses genoux.

Bien qu'ayant l'air très appétissant, elle délaissa les plats un instant et attrapa le bouquet pour le humer. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec la petite boîte en velours et leva son regard encore plus interrogatif vers Booth…

_Ouvrez-la Bones… L'explication se trouve à l'intérieur.

D'une main tremblotante, et le cœur palpitant, elle attrapa la boîte de sa main libre et reposa ensuite le bouquet.

La boîte dans sa main gauche, elle passa de Booth à elle plusieurs fois, perplexe et bouche-bée.

_Allez-y Temperance. N'ayez pas peur ! Ca ne mord pas. Tenta-t-il avec humour.

Elle en eut cependant un sourire amusé. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément et ouvrit finalement la boîte...


	36. Chapitre 35 : Le secret de la boîte

Chapitre 35 : Le secret de la boîte 1/2.

_Elle en eut cependant un sourire amusé. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément et ouvrit finalement la boîte._

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une petite carte écrite par Booth. L'écriture, bien que masculine, y était délicate et posée. Il avait pris son temps pour écrire, pour lui écrire.

_Bones, _

_Je vous souhaite tout d'abord un prompt rétablissement, et ensuite je vous aurais bien dit une bonne saint-Valentin, mais vous connaissant vous allez encore me faire un discours anthropologique sur cette fête… Donc après réflexion, recevez simplement ceci en gage de mon amitié. (Et pas de non qui tienne !) J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bien à vous._

_Amour._

_S. Booth._

Les larmes aux yeux, et le sourire aux lèvres devant la véracité de certains propos, elle déposa la carte à ses côtés tandis que son regard se posa sur le bijou. C'était une bague fine, ornait d'un petit saphir reluisant.

_Booth !

Son exclamation était le reflet de ses émotions. Sa voix s'étouffa en un murmure et elle porta sa main libre devant sa bouche, touchée en plein cœur tandis que de nouveau les larmes finirent par franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle tenta, sans succès…

_Elle est…

_Je… Pourquoi ? Parvint-elle néanmoins à demander.

_Par amitié. Dit-il.

'Par amour.'Songea-t-il.

Bien que n'ayant finalement rien avoué, son regard le trahissait et elle devina en partie la réponse cachait.

_Merci Booth… Elle est magnifique, dit-elle en l'enfilant à l'annulaire droit.

_Content qu'elle vous plaise. Mangez vite sinon votre repas va refroidir, ce serait dommage.

_Oui, vous avez raison.

_J'ai toujours raison, plaisanta-t-il profitant qu'elle venait de mettre une première fourchette à la bouche.

_Vous aimez ? Demanda-t-il ensuite pour changer le sujet.

_Oui, mais…

_Mais ? Leva-t-il le sourcil intrigué.

_Vous n'avez pas toujours raison, dit-elle souriante lui tendant une bouchée qu'il enfourna sans y penser l'empêchant alors de rétorquer à son tour.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire entendu et Booth s'éclipsa le temps d'aller chercher son plateau repas.

Les jours suivants furent les mêmes, cependant aucun d'entre eux n'aborda leur spontanéité et tout semblait revenir comme avant. Aux dires du Docteur O'Reilly, Temperance pouvait commencer à marcher un peu, mais au calme, et peu longtemps. Les petites promenades dans les parcs et jardins furent plus fréquentes que de coutumes, surtout que Booth avait lui aussi été mis au repos. Le matériel médical disparaissait de la chambre de Booth au fil du temps et il ne resta presque rien au bout de cinq jours.

Environ une semaine après la 'pseudo' saint-Valentin, Booth s'était décidé d'emmener Bones au restaurant.

_Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Mais oui, cela vous fera le plus grand bien, de plus j'ai réservé à l'écart, dans une salle privée.

_Booth ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Quoi ?

_Cela va vous coûter une fortune.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le propriétaire est un vieil ami. 'Vieil ennemi aussi mais bon n'en parlons pas'

_Un vieil ami ?

_Oui, cela fait huit ans que l'on se connaît. 'J'en apprends tous les jours sur cet homme.'

_Huit ans ? 'C'est curieux ça… Ca correspond à la même période que pour Oliver.'

_Allez Bones, préparez-vous. J'ai une dernière course à faire, dit-il avant de sortir.

'Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre… Bon j'appelle Angéla.'

Cinq minutes après le portable de Booth retentit.

_Oui. Répondit-il.

_Bonsoir Booth, comme ça vous emmener bren au restaurant sans lui indiquer comment elle doit s'habiller.

_Angéla, Bones n'a pas besoin de moi pour s'habiller.

_Sans doute, mais difficile de connaître le style vestimentaire qui peut aller avec le restaurant.

'Heu oui c'est vrai, elle n'a pas tort là.'

_On va dire comme dans une soirée de gala.

_Chic donc… Ok, merci Booth, bonne soirée, raccrocha-t-elle.

_Ange, tu n'étais pas obligée.

_Si si. Maintenant ma grande ouvre-moi ton armoire.

_C'est donc chic ?

_Oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

_Tu as l'air de lui en vouloir un peu.

_Lui en vouloir ?

_Oui, à Booth… Il t'a fait du tort ?

_Non, sourit Angla, par contre son contact t'a fait du bien.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Tu as changé, en bien, je te rassure de suite.

_ ???

_Par exemple, tu es plu souriante, tu sors plus souvent du labo en dehors eu travail 'surtout avec lui', tu deviens plus apte à reconnaître un langage corporel.

_Il est vrai qu'il m'apprend beaucoup mais pour ce qui est du langage corporel, je ne le comprends pas si facilement… Je ne le reconnais que sur peu de personnes.

_ ???

_Celui de Booth est presque prévisible, du moins sur le terrain. En dehors il devient imprévisible, et du coup plus difficile à reconnaître.

_Mais tu y arrives quand même.

_Presqu'à chaque fois.

_Il y a d'autres personnes ?

_Oui… Toi par exemple, quelque fois des suspects, mais dans des très rare cas. Et par moment avec de parfait inconnus, comme il y a un mois environ.

_Peut-être un inconnu mais son comportement t'a sonné l'alarme, répliqua Angéla sachant ce à quoi son amie faisait allusion. Cette robe ci, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant la robe de Las-Vegas.

_Non pas du tout… Je ne sais pas d'où tu la sors, mais elle est parfaite.

_C'est… C'est un cadeau de Booth lors de notre enquête sous couverts à Las-Vegas.

_Il a bon goût dis-moi.

(Nda : Je sais que cette conversation a déjà eut lieu dans biens d'autres fan-fictions, mais bon j'adore cette robe. :op)

_Oui, sourit Temperance au souvenir de la réaction de son partenaire.

_Tu veux un coup de main pour t'habiller ?

_Non merci, ce devrait aller, sauf pour la fermer, par contre je ne dis pas non pour une séance de coiffage et de maquillage.

_Ok ma grande à tout de suite.

Un très bon moment après, alors qu'Angéla était partie une fois sa contribution terminée, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit finalement.

_Bones vous êtes prête ?

_Oui Booth, répondit-elle alors au salon.

_Wow… Vous êtes resplendissante Temperance.

_Merci Seeley, je vous retourne le compliment.

_Vous venez, demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

_Avec plaisir.

Ce fut bras dessus-dessous qu'ils sortirent de l'appartement et qu'ils rejoignirent le véhicule.

_Madame, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte, galant.

_Merci, répondit-elle souriante. 'Je ne lui ferai pas de discours sur son côté mâle alpha, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Cependant ça fait parti de son charme donc…'

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de circulation qui les avaient menés hors centre ville, Bones finit par demander.

_Mais où m'emmenez-vous Booth ?

_Vous verrez Bones, vous verrez… Ce n'est plus très loin maintenant.

Au terme de dix autres minutes ils arrivèrent à destination, sans encombre.

La place en elle-même était enchanteresse, une ore de bois, un lac sur lequel la lune se reflétait, un par faiblement éclairé et une agréable chaleur qui se dégageait du restaurant alors à quelques mètres de là.

Sortant du véhicule, Booth en fit rapidement le tour pour aller ouvrir, derechef, à sa partenaire. D'un pas lent, et mal assuré, elle sortit du véhicule précédée par sa cannes, et de même qu'auparavant, Booth lui offrit son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Lentement, mais sûrement, ils arrivèrent à l'accueil du restaurant.

_Bonsoir, Seeley Booth, j'ai réservé pour deux.

_Oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Fit le serveur obligé.

Il les emmena dans une petite pièce à l'écart de la salle principale, mais décorait de la même façon. Sur la table se trouvait un chandelier et de la musique classique faisait office de fond sonore. Une fois installée et le serveur au dehors, Bones s'exclama.

_Booth c'est magnifique, votre ami est raffiné.

_Je suis comme vous, je découvre, avoua-t-il.

_Vous n'êtes jamais venu ?

_En toute franchise, jamais.

_D'où connaissez vous ce restaurant alors ?

_De ce vieil ami, nous avons eut une conversation il y a quelques jours. Nous parlions restaurant et il m'a conseillé celui-ci. Je l'ai interrogé plus longuement sur le sujet. Comment était l'ambiance, le cadre, la cuisine et c'est là qu'il m'a avoué en être le propriétaire. J'en suis resté… estomaqué.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas, et tout en parlant j'ai fini par lui demander les disponibilités des tables. Là il m'a dit que pour nous…

_Nous ? L'interrompit-elle.

_Oui nous, vous et moi.

_Oh…

_Donc pour nous c'était quand nous voulions.

_Mais…

_Oui je sais, vous allez me dire que vous ne le connaissez pas. Détrompez-vous Bones. C'est tout le contraire… A vrai dire nous n'avons pas fait connaissance de la même façon mais…

_Qui est-ce ?

_Il… Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire à ce sujet. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il tient ce restaurant de sa femme, qui elle-même le tenait de ses parents, car au début elle n'était pas restauratrice.

_Docteur O'Reilly, s'étonna-t-elle subitement.

_Comment avez-vous deviné ? Demanda Booth qui n'avait alors pas remarqué que sa partenaire ne le regardait plus, mais portait son regard derrière lui.

_Bonsoir docteur Brennan, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en dehors du cercle professionnel. Vous êtes radieuse. Dit-il en lui baisant la main gauche, la laissant abasourdie.

_Bonsoir Oliver, sourit Booth.

_Que… Commença Brennan.

_Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Je viens juste vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la maison qui régale.

_Mais ? Commencèrent Booth et Brennan à l'unisson.

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous recevons la grande Temperance Brennan, anthropologue renommée et auteur à succès. Considérez cette soirée comme un cadeau de convalescence, voulez-vous.

_Merci beaucoup doc… Commença-t-elle.

_Appelez-moi Oliver, la coupa-t-il en souriant.

_Bien. Merci Oliver, sourit-elle à son tour.

_Mais je vous en prie, passez une agréable soirée.

_Merci encore Oliver, intervint Booth.

_Agent Booth, docteur Brennan, les salua-t-il avant de s'échapper.

_Booth ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_C'est promis Bones, je ne savais pas qu'il était ici.

_Mais vous saviez qu'il était le propriétaire.

_Oui, mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne m'a pas fait montre de ses intentions lorsque nous avions discuté.

_Docteur Brennan, Monsieur Booth, avec les remerciements de la maison, dit un serveur en posant deux flûtes de champagne devant eux, ainsi que la bouteille dans un seau plein de glaces.

_Merci, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Une fois le serveur reparti,

_A Oliver ? Interrogea Bones.

_A Oliver ! Affirma Booth avant de rajouter, et à nous.

_A nous, reprit-elle tout sourire.

Le repas qui suivit fut convivial, chaleureux et la conversation aussi, bien que le premier point abordé eut été quelque peu sérieux… (Nda : Revenons-y)

_Bones.

_Oui Booth.

_Je… Votre père a fait des siennes en prison… Rien de grave en soi je vous rassure, du moins de mon point de vue.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

_Il a envoyé un homme à l'infirmerie. ' A l'hôpital serait plus juste, mais limitons la casse.'

_Qu'avait fait cet homme ?

_Il vous a envoyé à l'hôpital.

_Vous voulez dire que…

_Oui. Votre père a fait comprendre à Mac Kay qu'il avait eut tort de s'en prendre à vous, et à lui aussi d'ailleurs. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a bien retenu la leçon et n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. 'Curieusement les gardes et le personnel de prison n'ont pas trop sermonné Max à ce sujet.'

_Mon père…

_Votre père n'a rien, et aucune charge n'a été retenue contre lui.

_Il est incorrigible, murmura-t-elle.

_Vous savez, je…

_Vous ?

_Je comprends tout à fait les agissements de votre père en ce cas de figure.

_Merci. Répondit-elle en déposant sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

'Curieusement, moi aussi je trouve ses actions logiques, cette fois-ci… Sans doute du fait de savoir que Mac Kay est un assassin.'

Puis Booth changea le sujet de la conversation…

…

Hors donc, une fois le repas fini, et de nouveau au véhicule.

Alors que Booth s'apprêtait à lui ouvrir la porte, elle l'arrêta dans son élan.

'Son discours à l'hôpital commence à me hanter. Ces derniers jours ont pourtant été normaux mais je n'arrête pas de ressasser son monologue. Certes il y a eut ces moments 'd'impulsions' entre nous mais… Il faut que je sache.' Songea-t-elle.


	37. Epilogue : le secret de la boîte, fin

Voilà, cette histoire se termine... Ce chapitre reprends, en italique, le prologue de cette fiction et la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout. Peut être à une prochaine. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

Epilogue : Le secret de la boîte 2/2.

_Il faut que je sache.' Songea-t-elle._

_Elle se retourna, s'adossa à la voiture et le regarda intensément._

__ Bones ?!? S'étonna-t-il._

__ Booth, je… je dois savoir, commença-t-elle difficilement._

_Il lui souriait simplement, et appuya son front contre le sien pour mieux se perdre dans son regard._

__Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda-t-il espiègle._

__Vous étiez sérieux ? Souffla-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine._

'_Il va me rendre folle.' Songea-t-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard._

__ A quel propos ? Fit-il interrogatif et s'éloignant un peu._

__ Ce que vous m'avez dit à l'hôpital, sa phrase mourut en un murmure_

'Quoi ? Elle m'a entendu ? Ok elle était consciente à la fin mais au vue de sa question elle semble avoir été réveillée bien avant.'

_Booth se sentit soudain pris au piège, surpris il ne parvenait qu'à bégayer ce qui la fit sourire. Reprenant contenance, il se racla la gorge et se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle avec sérieux et lui attrapa sa main droite d'un même mouvement. Il serra sa main tendrement, jouant avec la bague qu'il venait de lui offrir par 'amitié'. _

Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il lui avait offert celle-ci, il avait suivit les conseils d'Angéla, mais de toute façon il voulait faire un geste. Ce jour-là elle était chez Booth, en convalescence. Elle se remémora la date, le 14 février, il lui avait écrit qu'elle en ferait tout un discours et elle avait été à deux doigts de craquer et d'expliquer qu'à l'origine la saint-valentin était… Et là elle comprit.

'_Mon dieu… Non je ne crois pas en dieu. Temperance ce n'est qu'une expression pour formuler son étonnement, reprends-toi' Songea-t-elle l'espace d'un instant._

_Le regard sérieux et profond de Booth se perdit de nouveau dans celui de sa partenaire et il prit de nouveau appui contre son front. Sa main s'arrêta de jouer avec la bague, tandis que son regard se déposa sur ses lèvres._

__ Temperance, murmura-t-il la voix rauque en approchant ses lèvres des siennes….._

_Seeley, susurra-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et savoura chaque seconde de leur réel 'premier' baisé.

'Ces émotions qui m'envahissent, sa douceur, sa chaleur. Je me sens transportait. Est-il possible d'être aimée à ce point ? J'ai le sentiment que plus rien n'existe à part nous, je sais que c'est complètement irrationnel mais… Je sens son amour se déverser en moi avec force et émoi. Je suis fiévreuse de désir. Ses mains se baladent sur le bas de mon dos et mes hanches et dieu… Je voudrais être chez moi, chez lui, qu'importe… Etre loin des regards indiscrets pour lui avouer que je… Je l'aime. Oui je l'aime. Je dois le lui dire et si je n'y parviens pas alors que es gestes lui fassent comprendre. Quelle idiote je fais de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que tout n'était pas que réactions chimiques banales. Le baisé que nous avons partagé sous le gui n'est rien à côté de celui-ci. Et là ce n'est pas un baisé volé ou une impulsion, je le sais, je le sens.'

'Elle m'embrasse, je l'embrasse, nous nous embrassons avec fièvre et volupté. J'ai du mal à y croire pourtant elle est là dans mes bras. Ses lèvres si douces, son parfum enivrant sont autant d'invitations à partir à la découverte de terres inconnues. Que ne donnerai-je pour m'aventurer plus loin. Je dois lui faire comprendre mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer. J'ai bien une idée mais je risque gros. Comment va-t-elle le prendre ? Lançons-nous un peu plus et advienne que pourra.'

Tandis que le baisé se faisait de plus en plus enflammé, Booth retira la bague de la main droite pour la placer à l'annulaire gauche. Temperance avait bien senti un changement, mais si elle s'en étonna, elle ne le montra pas.

Lorsque le baisé pris fin naturellement, Booth lui baisa la main gauche sans la quitter des yeux.

_Est-ce que cela répond à votre question Temperance ?

Elle porta sa main gauche devant son visage qui était alors un mélange de perplexité, d'étonnement et de joie. La réponse était claire. Booth l'aimait, et là, surprise supplémentaire avec ce message muet, il voulait passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés. Des larmes se mirent à couler lentement et silencieusement.

_Hé Bones… Je… Commença-t-il croyant avoir mal fait.

Elle le fit taire en posant son inde sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur qu'auparavant… Surpris, Booth faillit en tomber à la renverse mais compris le message.

Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de peur, mais des larmes de joie et ce baisé était pour elle sa façon d'acquiescer, de lui faire prendre conscience de l'amour qu'elle lui portait et qu'elle n'osait avouer.

'Et dire qu'à Noël je pensais déjà avoir perçu ses sentiments envers moi, je me suis fourvoyé.'

'Nous ne sommes plus sous le gui, ce n'est pas du chantage, et je crois que je suis devenue accroc, je ne veux plus m'en passer. Je sais que ce n'est pas rationnelle, logique et encore moins professionnel, mais qu'importe nos lendemains et vivons l'instant présent sans regrets.'

_Dites-moi une chose Temperance, à quel moment de mes aveux avez-vous repris connaissance ?

_Juste après que vous m'ayez appelé par mon prénom, la première fois… J'avais peur de briser l'instant, ou de vous mettre mal à l'aise… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai attendu que vous ayez terminé, pour ne pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, rougit-elle.

_C'est bien pour cela que vous pleuriez ?

_Je… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Vos paroles ont remués des sensations, des émotions. J'étais perdue, j'avais besoin de temps, expliqua-t-elle la gorge noueuse.

_Temperance, nous prendrons le temps qu'il sera nécessaire.

_Merci Seeley, pour tout, merci. Dit-elle tandis qu'à nouveau des larmes de joies perlèrent dans son regard alors qu'elle porta son attention sur la bague.

Souriante malgré tout, elle se laissa bercer dans la chaleur et le confort des bras de son partenaire.

FIN !


End file.
